AVATAR: The First Bender Book 4:INFERNO
by Dusty Kenyon
Summary: Darkness falls upon the world as Kan releases his reign of terror. Friendships are put to the test,Nations are formed,cities fall,and it will all end in a final epic battle to determine the fate of the world as you knew it. The journey has ended.
1. THE DARKNESS

_**AVATAR: **_

_**THE FIRST BENDER**_

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_**THE DARKNESS**_

The wind chimes moved ominously in the darkness of the town. Houses were closed uptight, the windows covered with shutters and some with planks. Families sat cowering in the dark recesses of their houses, clutching tightly to each other for safety and hope. One little girl could hold it no longer, letting out a squeak as the desperation set itself upon her. "Shh." Her mother warned her as she drew her close as they sat upon the d in the room, her brothers and father sitting around the room as well. "Be quiet and just stay close to me."

"But it's here." The girl cried as she buried her head into her mother's chest.

Many of the town's occupants had fled a couple of hours before hand, the feeling of the darkness already lingering in the air.

A sudden silence fell upon the area as the darkness settled on its prey. Darting black shapes flew past houses, sending its occupants into violent shivers. Without a sound, black images appeared on top of houses, sling down the roofs and landing lightly on the ground.

There were two of them, moving swiftly through the dark, barren streets in their flowing red cloaks. They had red helmets and black and red armor plating over their mysterious bodies. There was a familiar scuffle behind them as they moved silently down an alley. They turned to meet their new visitors.

Three people stood ready behind at the end of the street. Two were men, Air Nomads based upon the staffs they held firmly in their grasp. The other was a woman wearing a large round green helmet upon her head like an overturned bowl. "Take your darkness and leave this place." One of the men said as he gave his staff a quick flourish.

A large roar filled the night as a wave of fire raged towards the defenders. The two Airbenders leapt onto the roofs as the Earthbender took the blast to the top of her helmet. She fell backwards, straightening and throwing a fissure of earth at the Junsei.

One of the Junsei fell to the ground as the other one flew into the air on a cloud and landed on a nearby rooftop. One of the Airbenders released a powerful gust of wind at the Junsei. It dodged the attack and shot a fast wave of water over the house and washed the man off the building.

The people began to cower in their homes as the sounds of the fight wafted through the silent summer night, darkness growing around them. One of the Airbenders jumped to the ground, throwing hard attacks at the Junsei lying prone. They threw up an earth shield and tossed the wall back at the defender. The Eathbender had recovered, tossing a large boulder straight for the Junsei.

It exploded in mid air as the other Junsei jumped back into the fray, tossing a large whip of fire at the Air Nomad as the other took the Earthbender. The Air Nomad flew upwards, avoiding the flames as the other flew in and dealt a hard strike against the man.

Four more red robed figures jumped down into the square and joined the fight. Chains flew through the air, trapping the Air Nomads and bringing them to the ground. The Earthbender tossed a shield in front of her, causing a large earthquake to drop the other Junsei to their feet. She drew her hand back to strike but it was stopped, a slithering water whip working its way down her arm.

The Earthbender was tossed to the ground and chained along with the other Air Nomads. They struggled against their bonds but it was useless, they had lost. More Junsei poured into the city as the darkness enveloped the tiny town. Sticks began to pound the ground in an almost tribal fashion as the Junsei sank to their knees, bowing low to the ground.

A dark fog seemed to seep into the town as if it were liquid drenching everything in sight. The banging increased as the tension inside of the homes grew to terror inducing levels. Torches were lit to light the area as a tall, dark imposing figure seemed to almost ooze into the street. An unearthly chill spread through the streets and its blanket of darkness.

One woman could take it no longer. She broke free of her husband's grasp and ran out into the street, flinging herself down prostrate in front of the dark figure. "Spare us!" she cried as the dirt mixed into her tangles mess of hair. The man stopped and lowered himself to her level, placing a hand roughly under her chin. Her face was lifted upwards, her glassy eyes met his.

His right side was disfigured, distorted into a thing of terror and sickening flesh. The man lifted the woman's head up and seemed to be looking it over. His face was blank, hard to read because of the abomination. He blinked once and then said, "No."

He got up quickly, his hands digging under her chin. There was a bright flash of blue light as the woman's soul was sucked out of her body. The body crumpled to the ground and lay still as the light vanished from the sky, fear now the only word in the bender's vocabulary. The Air Nomad struggled against his bonds as the man turned to the defenders and strode quickly towards them, his followers still bent down low in respect to heir leader.

The disfigured man placed his hands around the Air Nomads and, in a gut wrenching move, ripped their souls out in another flash of blue light. The bodies fell backwards and seemed to flap with one last spark of life. The man then strutted over to the Earthbender. She was trembling and her mouth was shaking though no words exited. He bent down low to her ear and made an evil grin.

"So, about my offer…" Kan said in a cold, low voice.

"I will join you." The Earthbender said with as much strength as she could muster. Kan smirked and then placed his thumb forcefully on her temple. There was a pulse of red and the bonds released from the Earthbender. Two Junsei grabbed her around the arms and heaved her to her feet. Kan bent his head down and made a quick twitch with his arms.

He reappeared on a cliff outside of the town, his army joining him within moments as well as the new arrival. Kan gave her a look over and then turned back to the town, his hands held behind his back. "Your first test." Kan said loudly as it echoed down into the town where the families sat silent, petrified in their distress. "What do we do to those that wish to fight us? To those that defy us?"

His question was aimed at the Earthbender who was still struggling to make clear words with her fumbling mouth. "You…you…" she was struggling to find the words. "You wipe them…off the map."

Kan gave a small smile as he raised his left hand into the air. He gave one snap as the mother gripped her daughter tightly in the bedroom.

The town exploded in a blaze of fire, a bright crater left upon the earth as all the inhabitants vanished in the dark cloud of smoke billowing up into the even darker sky. The Junsei gave a loud shout, waving their torches and staffs in the air as Kan looked down with a blank look on his face, indifferent to the destruction upon the land.

The black smoke twisted in the air and mixed with the other smoke clouds from the previous towns, still blazing for ten miles around.

* * *

The Water Tribe people stood at attention on the deck as the ship docked next to the flag ship. A small, squat Earth Kingdom man was walking up and down the deck in front of Mizu, his arms folded behind him and his guard standing ready at the gang plank. "We lost nearly twelve towns and villages tonight." The man reported to Mizu as he continued to pace. "Funny…no Waterbenders were present as defenders at any of these establishments."

"Well, we have been stationed as navy detail." Mizu responded, having to look down upon the man. "Being Waterbenders for the most part, we do have more power on the water than on the earth."

"Yes, but you are violating your part of the negotiations." The man said as he turned and threw a fat finger towards Mizu. "You are supposed to be the defenders in this mad world. You should have men and women always on the forefront. Just because you are in charge of just one specific section of this resistance does not mean that you are any more special than the Earth Kingdom."

Mizu tilted her head, trying to keep her mouth shut. "Again, sorry, but they still fell. We can't change it now. We just have to start thinking of a smart, effective plan that can go smoothly without any sort of fault."

"That's just what I would expect from the Water Tribe." The Earth Kingdom Man said. There was a notable murmur through the crew as one man had to be restrained.

"Excuse me!" Mizu asked as she took a step forward.

"All you do is make plans and then attack with force. Why wait? A forceful, powerful attack with strong defense can do much more effective damage."

"Better to make sure there are no holes in your plan first and that you have the power and strength to fight than go in rocks flying. But you wouldn't know that, being a non-bender and all." Mizu retorted. A yell of agreement came from her crew. The man grew red in the face, a nerve pulsing violently on his forehead.

"Fine! You've had a month, why haven't you attacked Ba Sing Se? The very nerve center of the Junsei." The man tried to argue.

"Kan abandoned that when he began!" Mizu answered. "He's been moving throughout the continent, he knows that we would attack there. He knows a lot more than any of you would know. Now get off my ship and let me do my job!"

The man tried to make himself seem taller but it failed. He turned on his heel and left in a huff back to his ship and departed off into the night. "Why do we even listen to him?" one of the warriors said.

"Yeah" another agreed. "He's from the Earth Kingdom. The Water Tribe is perfectly fine supporting itself."

"Calm yourselves." Mizu said as she put a hand up to stop the fighting. "Let's just do our jobs."

"Yeah, well how are we going to do that?" a woman said as she walked over to the railing of the ship. "We don't even know where this maniac is." She looked up towards the full moon, dark smoke beginning to pass over its pale beauty.

* * *

Jip was wrapped in a blanket, looking out into the night sky and the large moon as she stayed up. There was a familiar shuffle as Jip turned to see the shabby door open into the even worse apartment. It was one room with creaking boards, no cabinets, and barley any room for the two occupants to really move. Aer set her staff up against the wall as she rubbed her forehead, trying to fight off the inevitable sleep.

"How was watch tonight?" Jip asked as she shifted herself around on her small cushioned ledge.

"The same as every night." Aer responded as she walked towards the cracked mirror they used. She looked at the mirror to fix her hair, cut back to show the blue arrow on her head. She looked down at her hands where similar blue arrows had been placed permanently upon her skin. "There was no sign of the Junsei tonight."

"What about Kan?" Jip asked as she let her feet dangle over the creaking boards. Aer turned to her as sighed.

"They're the same." Aer said softly as she settled onto the floor where she had set up a blanket and a bundle of clothes for a pillow.

"I don't believe it." Jip said firmly as she tried to sit straight. "Kan isn't part of those Junsei. He isn't."

"Jip, he started the Junsei. He formed his army to rid the world of non-benders. It is him." Aer said as she tried to set Jip straight. She could see that something was wrong with Jip. "I know that it was sudden and…it doesn't seem like him but it is."

"So, when will he be back?" Jip asked as she turned back to her window and her night sky.

"Be back?" Aer asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, in all the fairy tales, the lost friend always comes back to his friends." Jip answered. "It's just like the Enchanted Hog-Monkey. He's in his hole now. We just have to bring him back."

Aer hung her head as she suddenly realized the serious tone of Jip's voice. "Jip, those are just stories." Aer said as she shifted the blanket around her. "The world isn't like those made up fables. Jip…" Jip spun around quickly, a look of disbelief on her face.

"No! I know that it is life. Know that Kan is still good. I know that he will be back." Jip turned around again, a brick wall to Aer's protests. Aer sighed deeply and gave up the fight.

"Kan is evil. He will never be good again. And that is my final word." Aer turned on the floor and tried to fall asleep. Jip wiped the tear from her eye, unable to find any peaceful sleep.

She continued to stare up at the moon, the darkness spreading across it like a virus; like the burning earth around her.


	2. THE BENDERS

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_**THE BENDERS**_

The sun was high in the sky but the horizon was still black as the fires in the north continued to burn. The defenders of the small town were on patrol, walking in threes along the streets. Aer threw open the door to their apartment with a bit of force. She walked out into the street as Jip followed, pulling her poncho on as she walked along. "I am a bit rusty in my Air bending." Jip confessed as she walked beside Aer.

"I'm sure it will all come back to you." Aer reminded her as she bowed to one of her pupils as they crossed paths. "You were one of the originals."

"That's true." Jip agreed. "But you know that the Flying Bison were really the first ones."

"Of course I remember that." Aer said as she marched onwards towards the set of stairs that led into the underground. "I owe everything I've become to Alpha."

"Really?" Jip asked as she hopped down the steps. "Only him? No one else has made you different?"

Aer wanted to answer as she reached the bottom of the steps but decided to keep herself quiet. "I mean in terms of power." Aer replied at last as they swept down the long corridor and poured out into the station where all of the refugees were.

The station was filled with refugees, some families present with only the clothes on their backs and the hope in their hearts. The back of the station held ticket booths and check in stations as well as some carts full of rice for the starving people. Four rails of underground railroads meandered through the station, departing to the west where it was safe. Large windows looked out to the cliffs and the sea, illuminating the fleeing masses.

"What are all of these people doing?" Jip asked timidly as her eyes tried to take in the graphic pictures. One girl sat alone in the corner, her face shallow and her face dirty. A waterbender was sitting next to her, comforting her.

"I didn't have a choice." She cried as the waterbender tried to wash some of the dirt off her face. "He came in the middle of the night and threatened me. I'm a bender and my parents weren't and…"

Aer turned away, trying to keep herself strong in front of Jip. "It isn't him, is it?" Jip said as her hopes seemed to darken.

"What do you mean?" Aer asked as she turned back to her, letting a group of men pass by with food for their families.

"It can't be Kan." Jip said as she turned to Aer, her lip tight and her eyes glassy. Aer looked down.

"I didn't think it was him either." Aer said as she tried to choke down her feelings. She walked to Jip and laid a caring hand on her shoulder.

"So, what have the Air Nomads been doing lately?" a familiar voice called out from somewhere behind them.

"Kizu!" Jip shouted as she ran to her friend. Kizu had gotten taller and his hair was worn up in a top knot. He was wearing green clothing with gold designs upon the mantle and boots. He also had what looked to be the Earth Kingdom symbol on the front of his tunic. Kizu pulled Jip into a warm hug, his growing sideburns rubbing into her cheek.

"Hello Kizu." Aer said as she walked forward and also pulled her old friend into a hug. "I haven't seen you since that evacuation a month ago."

"Yeah. It has been a while hasn't it?" Kizu asked her as he looked Aer over. "I see you've gotten something new." Kizu added as he looked up at the blue arrow on her head. "Wasn't there the last time I saw you. Personally I didn't think that you were into inflicting damage on your body."

"There was no pain in the process. I did it myself." Aer remarked. Kizu gave her a puzzled look.

"Really? That good?" Kizu asked as he took a step backwards.

"Actually, I used Pigment bending for it." Aer said. "It is a more permanent form of it of course. It has literally fused with my skin and it was painless."

"Leave it to Aer to take a new direction." Kizu said as he patted his friend on the back.

"So what have you been up to?" Jip asked Kizu.

"I've been off on the front lines, tracking Kan and all that. I've seen some pretty nasty things."

"Like what?" Another familiar voice called. Mizu walked through the crowd towards her friends. Aer pulled Mizu into a hug first, being followed by a hug from Jip and then Kizu.

"Like nothing you would see out on the seas." Kizu answered Mizu. Mizu tilted her head, a bit annoyed with Kizu.

"Yeah, real funny." Mizu said as she clicked her tongue.

"I've seen entire cities and villages blasted right off the map." Kizu said as his tone became very cold. "I've seen mountains reduced to a mere pile of rubble. I've seen people left barely alive, scared out of their minds from what they've seen. I've seen parents who watched their children suffer because they were benders and their children weren't. I've seen some villages collapse in upon themselves just by the mere threat of an attack. I have seen horrors worse than you can imagine."

"You done?" Mizu said as she gave a flick of the wrist. "Because I've seen some pretty bad stuff as well. I have seen bodies, dead, floating through the water with sea birds pecking away at them. I have seen merchant ships bringing supplies to refugees sunk and shattered on the rocks. I have seen bodies just hanging off the cliffs, a reminder of how vile Kan really is. Do you think you are the only one who has seen them?"

"Guys, can we leave the bad news and the fighting for somewhere else." Aer said as she stepped in between them. "We are here to make sure that these people can get west and into somewhere safe. Can we just focus on that for now?"

"Yes." Kizu agreed as he turned away from Mizu.

"Yes." Mizu also agreed as she took a few steps backwards. There was a rumbling as four large trains rocketed into the station from the tunnels, the earthbenders behind them giving a final push.

The conductor got off, a small badge upon his vest. People began to swarm towards the nearest cars, bringing only the little goods they had. "Please one at a time. We should have enough room for all on the trains." The conductor said as he tried to calm the people down. Jip helped two little boys to their feet and ushered them towards the closest train.

The drums began to echo trough the large station, a low horn also heard upon the wind. It was the warning. Kan and his army were in sight. Everyone began to scream and shout, scrambling over others to get to the trains. Aer and Kizu tried to calm the people, helping the elderly and out of shape survive the rush.

The trains became crowded quickly as the flailing limbs began to crowd inside of them. The darkness was descending through the sunlight, flowing out of the forest. The defenders were on the front lines, hands ready to blast at first sight.

"Keep yourselves ready." Their officer said as he stood behind them with the cavalry. The darkness began to run through the trees, pouring out into the town. "Show no mercy!" The bender lifted a wall of earth in front of them as others began to shoot fire into the darkness.

Four figures leapt out of the fog, crashing through the defense. They whipped a large wave in front of them and then shot outwards at the defenders. Two women fell as another threw up an air shield. She collected the wind and shot the attackers backwards.

The earth wall fell as the men stormed into the city. The benders began to duel, blocking attacks and dodging fire. The Junsei army began to fall back, unable to break through the solid line of defense.

The citizens were running out of their homes, shops being abandoned as they made a desperate run for freedom. The stairs became clogged as people and bags tumbled down the steps and fell into a mess at the bottom. Mizu and Jip were over in an instant, helping people up.

* * *

The man made his way steadily through the crowd, his red cloak sweeping across the polished floor as the conductors screamed out for some order in the bustling station. He had his head lowered, three other men following along behind him through the chaos. The man dodged the gaze of one of the conductors and slipped quietly through the crowd to his left, his three men dispersing into the crowd.

"Hold on a minute." Kizu said desperately as a couple of refugees got into a fight over a seat on one of the trains. "There aren't enough seats for everyone." He broke the men apart and then found himself pulled further onto the train as more people began to fight for seats.

One of the conductors fell to the ground, unable to get up from the drastic rush. He felt someone grab his arm and pull him to his feet. "Thank you." The conductor said as he brushed himself off.

"No problem." The man responded. The conductor all of a sudden felt something grab his chest. There was a horrible yanking motion as Kan ripped the man's soul right out of his body. The flash of yellow light flashed through the station as the man collapsed to the ground.

A woman screamed as the three other Junsei began to fire rocks throughout the station. "It's him! It's Kan Benda!" the woman screamed as Kan shot a rock at her, pinning her to the ground. Aer spun around, jumping over the water whip twirling through the air. Jip ran out from the exit, staring blankly at the fight ensuing in the station. She summoned a gust of wind and blew it through the station, causing some people to be blasted right out the large windows.

Jip stood there blankly, the result of what she had done crashing over her in waves. "Look out!" Mizu shouted as she dove for Jip, throwing her away from the Junsei as Kizu rushed in front of them and caused a wall of earth to form.

There was a clangor of bells as the trains took off, some people grasping onto the edge for dear life. One of the trains rocketed out of the station and into the dark tunnel. There was a loud boom as the train exploded when it reached the blasting jelly. A large plume of fire shot out of the tunnel, heating the station beyond its limit.

Chunks of the ceiling began to cave in, dropping down onto the last of the refugees. The windows collapsed and plummeted into the rocky shores bellow. Aer caught a few of the refugees and placed them on the last train leaving the station. "We'll cover you." Aer shouted as she could hear the fight above fail. The dark fog was sweeping down in front of the large hole in the back of the station, beginning to fill the large space.

The booths in the back were closed, workers running for the last train as it pulled away. Kan spun around, his scar flashing dangerously in the sun. He threw out a hand and gripped the train in his powers. The train slowed to a halt and began to work its way backwards. Kan gave a tug and the train shot through the air, passengers aboard screaming.

"No!" Kizu shouted as he grounded himself and also gripped the passenger train in his hands. It hung suspended in the air as Kan and Kizu began the fight of power for the lives of its occupants.

"Jip, get out of here!" Aer shouted as the Junsei began to swarm down into the secret station, sending out large whips of water. Aer did a flying kick, blasting the enemy to the ground. "Now!"

"Come on." Mizu said as she lifted Jip around the waist and threw her over her shoulders. She sprinted out of the back entrance to the station and scrambled up and out into the over run city. Aer blocked an attack with a twirl of her staff as Kizu and Kan began to tug at the train.

"You know, you were always the weak one, Kizu." Kan said in a threatening voice. "You never really had the spine of a man. You weren't even fit to join Kilmojo's army under any conditions."

Kizu's grip began to weaken as some people jumped to the ground for safety. "Shut up!" Kizu shouted as he regained some control.

"Why? What are you going to do? Brother isn't here. He's gone, just like your home." Kan antagonized again.

"Shut up!" Kizu shouted as he took a running start at Kan, a rock floating into his hands. Kan took his total control of the train and threw it into the floor of the station, running into anyone in its path. It hit the back wall with a deafening crash as a large fire sprung up. Kizu hit the ground hard as the train nicked him on its travel. Aer ran to his side and helped him up as Kan began to walk towards them.

Kan raised his hand to strike but Aer tossed up a shield, throwing Kan backwards. "Grab on!" Aer shouted as she noticed the overwhelming numbers of Junsei. She grabbed Kizu tight and ran forward towards the hole that had once been windows. The other benders fell as Kan got to his feet.

Kan was sprinting full force towards the escaping benders. Kizu threw his arms tight around Aer as he realized what was happening. "Are you crazy? You can't really sustain an air platform long enough to get us to safety." Kizu complained.

"Just hold on tight!" Aer shouted as she jumped over a bench and launched herself over the edge, a few inches before Kan's hand. Kan raised his hands up and shot a large fire ball down to the free falling benders.

At the last possible moment, the glider wings of Aer's glider snapped open, catching a current. The glider lifted upwards and out above the cliffs, sending Aer and Kizu off into the sky.

Kan stood shadowed in the wall, watching his old friends vanish.

"You chose to test it now?" Kizu said through strained breaths.

"It was now or never." Aer said as she shot a look backwards. The town had fallen and the station and all in it were gone. There was a loud explosion as the cliff side exploded, destroying the station and sending the rocks plummeting into the sea. She closed her eyes and turned back to the horizon, her first real defeat from her old lover.


	3. THE DOOM TOWERS

_****_

Book 4: INFERNO

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

_**THE DOOM TOWERS**_

Aer and Kizu headed through the dense woods, nothing to eat and no means for shelter in this unpredictable world. "Well. Where do we go from here?" Kizu asked Aer as he slumped onto the ground.

"I'm not really sure." Aer said as she looked around her for any signs of hostiles. She threw her staff back and did a sweeping motion with it. Kizu noticed a small ripple through the air as an invisible ring spread out and settled in a circle around them.

"What was that?" Kizu asked Aer as she sat down, her staff held between her hands.

"A sound bending ring." Aer explained. "If someone gets near it they'll hear a boar-q-pine. It will also tell us if someone is getting close."

"Smart." Kizu said as he heaved himself to his feet and cracked his knuckles. He placed his hands outwards and tossed his hands down. Two large slats of earth shifted upwards at an angle, creating an earthen tent for them.

"Smart." Aer replied as she got up and moved inside. Kizu sat at the entrance, watching Aer settle into a meditation position.

"Is this a ritual or something?" Kizu asked as he stared at her and gave an alert look around the area. The sun was still high in the sky and no darkness could be seen for a long way off.

"No." Aer answered. "This is just me trying to calm myself. Get my thoughts in order."

"After that?" Kizu asked as he stared into the interior of his tent. Kizu hurried into the tent and sat down upon the ground as well. "Aer, there is nothing to meditate about."

"What do you mean?" Aer asked as she broke out of her meditation. "People were killed in that attack. How you expect me to react?"

"Like a fighter." Kizu said as he threw a hand in the air. "It happened and we got our butts kicked by Kan and his army. Now get over it and think of how we can kill him."

"Kill?" Aer asked as Kizu moved to leave. Kizu stopped and turned back to Aer, his eyes rolling. "We can't kill him."

"Aer, you said it yourself. He killed millions of people over the past month." Kizu stated. "How else do you assume we can get rid of him?! Keep him in a cell? Aer, he can bend metal. He can rip a person's soul out of their bodies. He's too powerful to be kept in some little cage. He has to be destroyed."

"There must be another way." Aer said as she looked around the ground. "Like what Long-hin did."

"Yeah, only problem being that he died too!" Kizu reminded her. "I'm not going down with him. And that is final." Kizu got up and walked out of the tent, taking a walk around the woods. The sound of a wild boar-q-pine sounded as Kizu passed out of the circle.

* * *

Kan was marching in the center of his army, the red cloaks billowing in the dark fog surrounding them. "Kan, was that really necessary?" someone to his right asked. Kan turned and gave a bow to his right hand fighter.

"What do you mean?" Kan asked her as he continued to walk, listening closely to her advise.

"Well, it's just that that town had some really good supplies." Hitori said as she removed her face plate. "We could have used them and maybe set up a camp there."

"Set up a camp there?" Kan asked as he turned back to the large black cloud ascending into the bright sky. "It was near a gorge. We could have easily been backed up into it." Kan reminded her as he continued walking. "Though I agree, in hindsight I should have taken those supplies. They had some nice iron we could have used."

"Also, Kan." Hitori continued. "My reports suggest that we may be meeting some resistance up at the river here. My reports say that they were attempting to destroy the bridge over it."

"Thank you, Hitori." Kan said as he bowed to her. "I will send the men down to the south. There is a rock formation there. They can cross behind the fighters and cut them off. Are there any checkpoints on the river?"

"Yes, several further up." Hitori reported. "I would suggest taking them out simultaneously as they do have inter messaging systems."

"Very good work!" Kan said as his eyes flashed. He turned to her, his scar as natural on his face as it ever was. He gave a sharp turn as his face became ferocious. "Do you see? This is why I trust her! Your incompetence is inexcusable."

Tirca shied away as Kan's words hit her. "I am sorry, my lord." Tirca responded as she bowed low to Kan. "I will attempt to improve myself for your standards." The abrasive nature of Tirca had gone. Kan's authority and power now held her in a tight standard where no back talk was allowed.

"I should hope so." Kan said as he threw his cape back over his shoulder. "You should consider yourself lucky that I even spared your life. You turned on me along with Prodito back in Ba Sing Se."

"But we sided with the benders when we saw the error of our ways." Tirca pleaded. "We were wrong to ever go against you. Your ideas have never steered anyone wrong. It would be destructive to defect from your orders."

"Yes, I know you and some of the other rouge benders turned Tirca. Did you assume I didn't?" Kan said as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"No! My lord, I know that you are all knowing and all forgiving as well." Tirca groveled forward and kissed the hem of Kan's cape. "Please forgive me for my incompetence."

"You are excused." Kan said as he brushed her away. "Be glad that Hitori had spoken on your behalf and all those in Ba Sing Se when I questioned her about its fate."

"Of course. I thank you, Lord Kan." Tirca said as the sweat fell from her brow. With a sweep of his cloak, Kan walked past her. Hitori was left to look down upon Tirca, another victim of this new war.

* * *

Aer and Kizu flew through over the treetops, Kizu hanging on from above. Aer was gliding along nicely with the added weight. "I think I'm getting the hang of it." Aer proclaimed happily.

"Yeah, sure." Kizu said lazily from above. Aer gave a glance up and continued to scan the world below her. They were coming up on a valley that lay between two mountains.

There were no burnt trees around and Aer could see for a long while. There was a sudden booming sound and Aer spun around. A canon ball just missed the glider, causing Aer to dive unexpectedly.

They hit the tree branches, knocking them to the ground as the glider gave out. Kizu managed to soften the earth right before they hit the ground hard. Kizu looked around. There was no sign of what had just hit them, but there was a low rumbling coming from the east.

"What was it?" Kizu asked Aer as he turned back to her.

"As if I would know?" Aer asked as she bent the dirt off of her knees. The earth began to shake as they saw some trees fall off in the distance. Kizu threw his hand sup and he ascended on a platform of earth.

Looking out over the trees, Kizu could see the smoke trailing a very large machine. It was moving swiftly over the terrain and it wasn't alone. There were four others beside it with another one heading straight for Kizu.

"Aer! Shield!" Kizu shouted as he lowered himself to the ground and dodged under Aer's air bubble as the monstrous thing passed over them. There were three large pairs of wheels, each on a different axis which made climbing up hills much easier. It passed and continued to run swiftly through the trees.

"What were those?" Aer asked as she noticed the grim spikes jutting out of the bottom. There was metal plating around it and what looked like canons attached to the top parapets.

"It's a doom tower." Kizu told her as he ran a hand through his hair. "But I thought I destroyed the factory."

"Yeah, well apparently you aren't as mighty as you think you are." Aer said as she gripped her staff firmly and headed off after it. Kizu gave her a rotten glance and then ran up to pace with her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kizu asked her as he gave her a stern look.

"Maybe you should put your skills where your mouth is." Aer reprimanded him as she snapped her glider open and flew into the air. She was nearing the top of one of the towers when one on the Junsei noticed her. It ran to one of the canons and gave it a twitch. A spark ignited and a large rock flew towards her.

Aer side roled and dodged the rock and slammed onto the parapet. She dodged the Junsei's arm and blasted him off the tower. She suddenly noticed that there were many Junsei on the roof. Aer spun her staff quickly to block the incoming fire and rocks.

Aer staggered backwards and fall down the wall. One of the Junsei grabbed her by the neck and chucked her over the edge. Aer slammed into a pipe on the outside wall of the tower and slipped off it and down towards the spikes.

Kizu caught her on the way up and grabbed her in his arms. "How is that?" Kizu said in a slightly agitated voice. He dumped her onto a ledge on the outside of the tower and jumped down onto an outstretched pipe. Kizu lifted a heavy boulder into the air and shot it into the metal siding. Kizu lifted himself through the open hole, smashing two large rocks into the Junsei running around the interior.

They all fell to the ground and began to bend the wood under Kizu's feet. Kizu tumbled to the lowest level, the axes spinning wildly beneath his catwalk. He lifted himself up and felt himself caught in the tight grip of two water whips. He was forced forward, bent low and about to tumble into the spinning wheels of doom.

The Junesi were blasted aside as Aer appeared on one of the pipes above. She heaved and a cushion of air shot Kizu up to another beam beside her. "Care to let us in?" Aer asked as Kizu tried to balance himself as the tower hit a few rocks.

"I wonder where this is going." Kizu thought outloud. He picked up on the faintest sound of rushing water nearby. "Is that a river?"

* * *

Kan had spotted the battlements as well as the reserve troops waiting to fight him. The Junsei had already attacked one battlement and simultaneous fights were breaking out at all the other outposts. Kan walked calmly through the shallow water near the shore, flicking people away with ease. There were archers in the trees. Two Junsei rushed backwards and gave a mighty push and a fast kick. The trees toppled into the water, splashing foam everywhere.

Kan wiped himself clean with a smooth wave as he continued to walk. One waterbender stumbled out of the water and gave a shout as he ran towards Kan with a deadly wave behind him. Kan turned to him and grabbed him around the throat. He pulled and the flash of yellow light signaled the man's soul passing from his body. The body fell backwards and made a horrible splash in the shallow water.

There was a flash in the light and Kan turned sharply, blocking the sword with the armor on his forearm. His eyes didn't give away the surprise inside of him as he shoved his old commander backwards. "You look more tired than usual, Dueno." Kan said mockingly.

"You don't look a bit different." Dueno responded as he rested his bad arm. "That scar still bothering you?"

Kan gave a ferocious shout as he lunged forward, fire blazing in his hands. Dueno blocked it and swung hard at Kan. It clinked off of the armor as Kan threw a quick spiral of water around himself. He gathered it in his hands and then shot it out towards his old master. Dueno dodged the attack easily as waded quickly through the water for another go at Kan. "Master, let me help!" Tirca said as she rushed to her master's side, trying to make up for her mistakes.

"No!" Kan shouted as he shoved her aside and gripped Dueno's wrist as they locked themselves in battle. "He is mine!" Kan shoved Dueno off and shot another beam of fire at him.

* * *

Aer flicked a Junsei aside as she stormed up the steep stairs inside. Kizu was right behind her as he saw the Junsei take position up above. "I got it!" Kizu shouted as he gave a heave and an earth wall flew in front of them. He shot it back across the gap and smashed the Junsei into the wall of the tower. It collapsed and hey toppled out of the doom tower. Aer could make out the battlements being attacked

"This is the Bang Ju river outpost." Aer said as she flew up to the hole. Kizu covered her once again. "And…that's the Junsei army down there." Aer pointed with her staff to a group of benders in red armor and robes running around, blasting large water whips at the opposing attackers.

"I sense Kan is up to this." Kizu said as shot another rock at the Junsei above. "We have to take out these towers somehow."

Aer thought hard about it and it finally came to her. She grabbed Kizu around the middle and jumped out of the tower. The glider wings snapped open as Aer passed low to the ground, the battle waging around them.

She dropped Kizu onto the dry land and sped off over the trees on the other side of the tower. She sped back, flying full throttle towards the tower. She bent the glider shut and spun I the air, shooting her legs out as she collided with the tower. The force of the blast pushed the tower unstably onto a pair of wheels.

Kizu rushed in and threw a large platform of earth into the bottom of the tower, causing it to tip and collide with another tower. Like a domino effect, all of the towers collapsed and fell into a large pile of scrap on the river and its surrounding areas.

Kan turned away for an instant as he saw his doom towers fail him. There was a shout and Duneo knocked Kan to the ground. Kan blasted water up at him but Dueno blocked it with his sword. Dueno stood over Kan, his sword held ready to kill his former soldier.

Dueno shook violently, his limbs twitching rapidly as the lightning passed through him. Dueno collapsed into the river, killed by the deadly strike. Tirca held her fingers out as the smoke wafted off her fingertips.

Kan got to his feet and brushed past her, not a word of any acknowledgement.

"I think we've got this battle won." Kizu said confidently as he gave a nice kick to the destroyed towers. Some of the Junsei were fleeing.

"Yeah, I think you may be…" Aer began as she looked around as well. She noticed them coming down the river.

Large towers that seemed to have two giants catapults attached to the top as well as even bigger canons. It was covered completely in metal and smoke poured out of the back of it and grim spikes strutted out of the tower itself. Aer and Kizu fell back as they realized fifteen others following it. Aer took off on her glider, Kizu dangling from the top.

As Aer departed she saw the catapults launch, their bombs going off as the battlements were quickly destroyed. She looked down, finding the face of one particular man looking up at them. The man with the horrible scar. The tear fell from her eye as she turned away for the last time. She and Kizu flew higher into the air and vanished into the horizon.


	4. THE ATTACK ON DAO YU

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

_**THE ATTACK ON DAO YU**_

The trees were short where they walked. Jip could have jumped and almost touched the top of one of the trunks. The leaves were gone, leaving behind the brown, thick trunks in the summer afternoon. "How much further?" Jip asked; her poncho now slipped over her arm.

"How should I know?" Mizu responded as she walked onwards through the impossible maze of trunks.

"Well, there was some way to know where to go." Jip said. "Kan would just bend down and put his hand on the ground and then…" Jip stopped in her tracks. Mizu stopped too and turned back to Jip.

"Kan isn't here." Mizu reminded her and continued walking. Jip took a few steps, the thought racing through her head.

"Kan isn't here. Kan isn't good. Kan wants to kill you' the thoughts raced. "I won't believe it." Jip said softly as she shook her head.

"What are you talking about now?" Mizu asked as she stopped by a taller trunk, looking out at the sea of brown ahead of her.

"Mizu, do you think that Kan will ever come back?" Jip said faintly. Mizu turned to her, noticing the sorrow etched in her eyes. Mizu dropped her gaze and turned her back on Jip.

"I don't know." Mizu responded. "Let's keep walking." She started down the hill as the sun rose higher into the sky, the clouds dancing in front of it every once and a while.

* * *

Tirca was sitting outside of Kan's tent, patiently awaiting the war meeting to conclude. She was twiddling her thumbs and trying to concentrate on what to say. The tent flapped open as the tall men with long black beards and moustaches exited the tent and went back to their separate sections. Hitori exited after the Generals and commanders had left.

"Been out here for a while?" Hitori asked her with a small tilt of the head.

"Yeah. I wanted to speak to Kan." Tirca said. Hitori gave a huff and pouted.

"He likes to go by Lord Kan, or my Lord if you feel so inclined." Hitori said as she shifted the board on her arm, keeping the paper in place.

"Oh please, I knew him long before he was any Lord." Tirca said as she got to her feet. There was a small flash of red on Tirca's temple and Tirca fell to the ground. She quickly grabbed her head, trying to keep the pain that had just exploded in. Hitori dropped to the ground next to her. There was a swift motion as Kan threw open the tent flap.

He glared down at Tirca and Hitori got to her feet and took a few steps backwards. "Insubordination." Kan breathed beneath his heavy breath. Another flash of red on Tirca's temple as the pain intensified. Kan continued to glare down at her.

"My Lord, I think you have made your point." Hitori pleaded as she noticed blood begin to drip out of Tirca's nose. Instantly the pain released itself on Tirca. She was gasping for breath and trying to steady herself.

Kan stormed past her, kicking up some dirt in her face as he passed. "I hold you to _much _higher standards, Tirca. Do not believe for a moment that you are better than me."

"I never did, my Lord." Tirca said as her world stopped spinning. Kan continued away, leaving Hitori bent over Tirca, helping her up to a sitting position.

"What was that?" Tirca asked as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Hitori grabbed Tirca's head and made her lean backwards. She did a small flick and close of her hand to stop the blood.

"It's is control button." Hitori explained. "He implanted all of the Junsei with it. In case someone acts up or shows defiance Kan activates it and, bam, instant pain."

"All because I didn't call him by the right name?" Tirca said as she turned sharply to Hitori. "How crazy has he become?"

"Well, he does have his reasons." Hitori said low. "The control function automatically kills anyone when they think of mutiny. But I'm sure you know why Kan would do that. Why he doesn't want another Prodito coming out of the group."

"But…when did this all happen?" Tirca asked her. "I thought Kan was…"

"Well, war can do that to people." Hitori said. "He wasn't much better a month ago when he cornered me on a walk after the end of the Kilmojo and Pathigo war. Made me tell him everything." Hitori bent her head down, avoiding Tirca's gaze.

"Hitori, you don't seem like you want to be here." Tirca said as she observed her friend's confliction.

"I like Kan. I get him." Hitori said firmly. "This feeling of energy inside of you your whole life. Feeling alone in the world." Hitori said as she clutched at her chest. "At least I still have that."

"Have what?" Tirca asked her as Hitori shook her head solemnly.

"I still have a free mind." Hitori said as she tapped her temple. "Kan didn't put that control function in me."

* * *

Mizu and Jip walked over a small hill as the sun reached its peak. "I found a town!" Jip said as she pointed down towards another hill. The regular tribal gate stood at the opposite ends of the town but there were no clear houses visible.

"Are you sure that it isn't just a checkpoint?" Mizu asked Jip as Jip gave a small hop down the small stumps.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Jip said as she stopped to look at Mizu. Mizu rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

"One day you air heads are going to kill me." Mizu muttered as she walked towards the gates. As she approached she noticed the windows and doors set into the side of the hill. There were pillars used as decorations and some pieces of houses strutted out of the hill itself.

"They live in the hill?" Mizu asked aloud as she had to stop herself.

"I told you it was a town." Jip said as she gave a small smile. Mizu glared down at her.

"Well, why don't you go and knock?" Mizu said as she gave a large gesture for Jip to proceed. Jip huffed and tried to straighten herself. She fixed her hair and walked up to one of the doors. She gave a small knock which seemed to echo inside.

There was a large tug as an old man answered the door, hunched over from the low ceiling. "Who are you?" the old man asked in a stern voice.

"I am Jip." Jip replied as she held out a hand for the man. He refused. "Okay…then." Jip said as she retracted her hand. Mizu was standing back, not thrilled with the events. She rolled her eyes and then walked past Jip.

"Sir, is it possible for us to come in and rest from our travels?" Mizu asked as the old man backed up a bit. "I have to get back to the coast so I can meet up with my fleet."

"You're war fighters, aren't you?" the old man said suspiciously. He began to push the door closed a little bit.

"Yes. I am Mizu. I am the founder of the Water Tribe." Mizu introduced herself. "Can we at least come in?" The old man mulled it over before finally stepping aside and allowing Mizu and Jip to enter the tiny room.

There was nothing on the walls as Jip looked around except for a few chairs and a large rug. "Not really comfortable." Jip said out loud.

"Yeah, well it isn't like I spend all my time in here." The old man said as he moved towards the chair at the back of the room.

"So, then where do you live?" Mizu asked him as she looked him over suspiciously. The old man gave her a sharp look as he puffed.

"How stupid to you believe us to be?" the old man responded as he gave a quick look out of the window. "We know that there is a genocidal maniac out there and we aren't going to let him shut us down." The old man gave a few quick knocks to the back wall and a small ring slipped out of the top of the wall. The old man grabbed it and pulled.

The wall flew downwards, revealing a long, dark and shabby hallway. The old man grabbed a lantern and proceeded down the tunnel. "Dao Yu knows how to hide."

"Well, I can see that." Mizu said as she gave a look to Jip and followed the man down. Jip looked behind her as the wall slid upwards, hiding their escape.

The path twisted for a while, the lantern being their only guiding light. Finally they reached a cool breeze. "We're here." The old man said as he let the breeze extinguish the candle. Mizu's mouth dropped open as she walked out onto the splendid floor of the underground mining facility. Tracks ran along the bottom of the chasm and across rickety bridges spanning across large chasms. Shacks were built on platforms that ran up the walls, each with its own crystal to provide light for the workers.

There was some intricate tile and stone work around the facility that made it seem as if a large castle had been interrupted by some primitive work force. "This is where you live?" Jip asked out loud as she noticed the high vaulted ceiling.

"And work." The old man told her. Some of the miners had noticed the new visitors, crystals attached to the front of their hats.

"But if you are trying to hide from Kan then why still have doors?" Mizu asked. There was a sudden stop in production as all the workers glared up at Mizu, a mix of anger and fear upon their faces. The old man himself picked up a pick and held it firmly in his grip.

"What did you say?" the old man asked through gritted teeth.

"I just asked why you still had doors if you were trying to hide." Mizu repeated herself. Jip got her hands ready for some airbending refreshing.

"You called him by his name." the old man said. "You must be with him! No one would ever call the Dark Lord by his real name. It's cursed."

"Cursed?" Mizu asked as she shot a quizzical look to Jip. "Since when? I've called him by that for close to a year now."

"What?" the old man said as everyone began to loosen a bit. "You knew him before?"

"Yeah." Mizu stated.

"And I've known him for even longer." Jip said as she shot an eager hand into the air and began to wave it around. "I've called him by his first name for almost three years. He's been almost like a…like a…brother." Jip finished as her eyes fell to the ground, realizing what had actually happened. "But he's just misunderstood. This can't be the real Kan."

"Oh yeah?" the old man asked with a huff as the workers went back to work, the sense of threat gone. "And I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt his parents either."

"What?" Jip asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah." The old man said as he began to lead them down a flight of stairs. "The way I hear it, that man has been evil since the day he entered this world. But I'm sure you know all about that. It did happen three years ago."

"What? What happened?" Jip asked as she rushed forward, leaving Mizu in the back. The ceiling began to shake. The old man turned to the ceiling as a booming voice echoed throughout the facility.

"People of Dao Yu!" A harsh commander's voice echoed across the caverns. "Surrender gracefully and allow us to take what we need or we will be forced to blast your pathetic community right off the map! Make your choice."

The old man rounded upon Mizu and Jip. "You led them here!"

"Well I think that they noticed it from the obvious doors you left just sitting there." Mizu shouted back.

"Well how else are the delivery guys going to find us?" the old man responded. "We don't grow any food here!" There was another shake as the ceiling began to vibrate scarily.

"I suggest we give them what they want and let them pass." Mizu advised him. "But I think me and Jip should hide."

"Why? So you can escape? I know you are acting as his spies." The old man said as he rounded upon the girls. Mizu pushed Jip behind her as they began to back against the wall.

"No!" Mizu replied with force. "Maybe if you stopped your paranoia for a moment we could get something across to you." People were out in the streets, trying to make sense of what was going on. "If Kan sees…" the old man cringed again at the mention of the name. "That we are here it will put him in a very bad mood and he could attack you."

"But, why are you so important?" one of the women said as she walked forward, clutching her child tightly. "Why does the Dark Lord get mad only if he sees you?"

"Because he's after them!" a man shouted as he climbed towards the visitors. "You heard him. 'Allow us to take what we need.' He was referring to them!" There was a mad rush as the people began to claw for the benders.

"Send them out! Give them to him!"

"Send a message."

"Maybe he'll spare us for the act!"

"Kill them first. Make sure they can't fight!"

Their paranoia took over as they began to try and drag Jip and Mizu back up the stairs. Jip began to cry. "This isn't right. This isn't how it's supposed to be."

Mizu shot a hand out, throwing a blast of water on the attackers. "Enough!" Mizu shouted back at them. "Kan…the Dark Lord doesn't even know that we are here." Mizu convinced them. "Whatever he's after it isn't us. But we will stand here and fight with you in defense of Dao Yu. I promise, as a bender, to protect you."

"Maybe we should give them a chance." One of the people from the crowd shouted as a general murmur worked its way through the crowd. Mizu turned to Jip, who was sitting on the stairs, tears still in her eyes. Mizu walked over to her and placed a hand around her.

"Don't worry. I can cover you in the fight if your airbending isn't up to snuff." Mizu said as she tried to comfort Jip.

"But why fight?" Jip said to the best of her ability.

"Because we have to." Mizu said as she suddenly became stern. "I know you're used to having Aer or someone else hold you hand but, grow up! You can't stay innocent forever. Get yourself together!" Mizu got up and turned her back to Jip as another blast hit the ceiling. The workers had gathered their arms and were ready to fight as another blast rocked the facility and the ceiling finally caved in. The familiar and terror inducing darkness began to pour into the cavern, blotting out the bright sun above.

"They're in the tunnels!" Someone shouted as fire began to blaze up in the dark fog. Mizu leapt down, summoning water from a nearby waterfall. She blasted the men backwards. A female Junsei was quickly up and threw an earth wall in front of Mizu. She held a firm grip as she then shot some large boulders at Mizu.

Jip caught them in a field of air and threw them into a deep chasm. Jip gave another push as the tunnels sealed themselves.

More Junsei began to pour in from the other tunnels, miners doing their best to drive them off. Some Junsei, wearing red helmets with three spikes sticking out of the top began to run up the stairs towards the small shacks. "That's his guard." Mizu noticed as she sprinted over some cart tracks, shoving some Junsei over the edge with a water whip. She quickly followed them up the stairs, hoping to stop them in their quest.

She felt the stairs fall away under her feet as she slid down and landed in a heap at the bottom. She spun around, wrapping a large wave of water around her as she blasted the Junsei and fighters around her away.

There was another loud crash as the entire side of the town fell away, exposing the many citizens to the light they had not seen in forever. The Junsei began to pour into the town as the fighters of Dao Yu began to fall in droves. Mizu noticed Jip trying to put up a valiant fight with Airbending, but it was no use.

Jip fell to the ground, rolling down a small flight of steps and onto the cold hard marble floor. Jip shot a hand up to block the Junsei's attack and got to her feet in a hurry as she was pushed backwards. "I'm coming!" Mizu shouted to Jip as she waded through a small stream and gathered the water in her hands.

The floor began to shake as a tall tower appeared at the large hole in the side of the hill. Two others were behind it as more Junsei, marching in formation, towards the city of Dao Yu. "Get back!" Mizu shouted as she froze the water, flinging them through the air and into the marching combatants. "Jip, do something!" Mizu shouted as she noticed Jip backing away, tears being held down by force. "Get to it!"

Mizu felt herself thrown backwards as one of the Junsei grabbed her water whip and thrust Mizu around. Mizu flew away, hitting the wall hard. She collapsed on the ground and lay motionless. Jip tried to shout but no voice came into her tight throat. She saw the Junsei take aim at her now, ready to take her out. In an act of desperation, Jip threw her hand sup high into the air.

A large wall of energy flew up, blocking the hole and forming a destructive barrier to any Junsei. Jip's eyes widened as Mizu came to. "What the…" Mizu asked as she tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Jip was Energybending.

Jip shook as the power seemed to radiate from her. There was a shuffle as some Junsei attempted to break through the barrier with energy bending of their own. There was a bright flash and a loud crack as the Junsei crumpled to the ground, twitching violently.

There was a shuffle as a tall figure appeared moving through the crowd. Kan stopped, his scarred face shadowed by the bright light. He tilted his head back and gave a piercing laugh, far different from the soft chuckle Jip would have usually expected. Kan gave a small twitch of his head as he gave an almost amused look around at the Junsei. "This is what is holding you up?" There was no response from his many followers.

* * *

Mizu was stumbling up the steps as she noticed the three men, Kan's personal guards escaping through some deep tunnels hidden in the back of some huts. She took some water and healed the small hut in her side and stored it in the water sack found on a table inside the table. "This will work." Mizu said as she slung the water sack over her head and followed the Junsei guard into the deeper regions Dao Yu.

"Here, let me show you what a true Energy bender can do." Kan announced to his Junsei as he lifted a finger and plunged it into the rushing wall of energy. A small hole formed around his finger as his energy began to cancel out Jip's. Jip was shaking now; the appearance of her old friend was overwhelming her. She lowered her head, choosing to not look at Kan directly. Kan gave a small smirk as he made the opening larger, walking through it like it was water.

There was a louder crack and a red flash as Kan was lifted in the air, suspended there by what looked like red lightning. He it the ground hard, having to be caught by two large Junsei that were close to him. Kan shook his head, trying to make sense of what had happened. He made a wild look at Jip. "So, the little fairy princess was a new trick? Or should I say an old trick?"

* * *

Mizu bent over the side of the ledge, seeing the guards bending deep into the earth, one of the guards stripping two small pebbles from the walls. He threw it into a bag quickly, not touching it with his hands. Mizu watched as the other guards began to lift a dozen other smaller pebbles into the air with bending and threw them into the bag as well. "That should be enough." One of the Junsei said with a gruff voice as he sealed the bag off after throwing in three more pebbles.

Mizu leapt down now, thrashing large whip of water into the Junsei. They hit the ground hard as a pebble fell out of the bag. One o the men got to his feet quickly, throwing a large wall of earth in front of them and disappearing in a quick shake. Mizu felt the ground give way underneath her, forcing her to leap back up to the ledge.

"I lost them." Mizu said as she saw the large gaping hole in the floor of the cave. She felt the ground begin to quake again and she turned on her heel, sprinting down the long tunnel as the walls began to cave in around her. She flew out of the hut, rolling on the ground as the hut also caved in upon itself. She brushed the dirt off herself and found a peculiar pebble wedged in the back of her hood. "What is this?" Mizu asked herself as she tossed the pebble to the ground. It began to glow and grew slightly. It was one of the pebbles the Junsei had placed in the bag.

Jip was shaking as Kan began to pace back and forth in front of the energy wall. "How much longer can our little friend go?" Kan teased as he turned and continued his pacing. "I bet you wish you had stayed in that prison. Better to have died there than endure the scorn of one of your closest friends."

"Please…" Jip begged as her hands began to shiver from being held up so long. None of the miners of Dao Yu dared go near enough to help her. "This isn't you. I know it." Jip pleaded as she raised her head, the wretched scar staring her full in the face.

"But it is." Kan answered her. "The little Enchanted Hog-Monkey's friend as evil as the world around her."

Jip tried to stop the tears as her head shook, lowering the wall of energy as the tears overwhelmed her. Kan gave a laugh as his army swarmed forward, drawing close to Jip as she fell to her knees, her head held limply in her hands. Mizu rushed to Jip's side, throwing a thick sheet of ice up to block the charging Junsei. "I think it's time we go." Mizu said, not really sure what to say. She grabbed Jip under her arm and lifted her to her feet. Mizu looked to the waterfall as she hurried away from the Junsei. She gathered the water around her and ascended. "Take a deep breath." Mizu instructed Jip as they entered the water flow, twisting under ground in a small bubble of ice as they sped away from Dao Yu.

* * *

They surfaced in a lake near the southwest. Mizu swam them towards the shore where a small resistance checkpoint was stationed. A bell immediately went off as some of Mizu's Water Tribe waded out into the water to relieve Mizu of her burden.

"We thought you were killed in the station." One of her benders said to Mizu as they helped her out of the water.

"No, we escaped." Mizu said half heartedly. "Make sure that she is okay." Mizu ordered, a hint of annoyance in her voice at the constant sobs of Jip. "I want a messenger hawk sent out to Aer and Kizu. We need to meet again."

"Right away." The waterbender said as an Air Nomad rushed up to the tall tower in the checkpoint, a sanctuary for messenger hawks.

Jip was laid on a bed inside, curling up into a ball as a blanket was laid over her. Mizu entered the small antechamber and sat down opposite her, a warm blanket wrapped around her as well. The Air Nomad returned to the room. "The message has been sent." He reported as he bowed to Mizu.

"Good, now I have a favor to ask." Mizu said as she straightened up, taking her eyes off of Jip. "I want all information on the exports of Dao Yu."

"Right away." The man said as he bowed again and left the room. A few minutes passed in silence with none of the girls talking to one another. The man returned with a scroll in his hands.

"And? What are the exports?" Mizu asked a bit impatiently.

"Well, they do supply the now Earth Kingdom, or parts of what is the Earth Kingdom, with minerals and some types of crystal or rock. But there isn't anything particularly special about it." Mizu's eyes dropped to the floor.

"There must be." Mizu said as she ran idea after idea through her head. "Kan went through a lot of trouble to get whatever was there."

"Well, they are located in the only place where Jemminite is found." The Air Nomad said as a side. "But it's more commonly referred to as creeping crystal and no one ever really wants it."

"And what does Jemminite look like?" Mizu asked him as she tilted her head slightly.

"Well, when they come into contact with an organism, they begin to grow at a fast rate. But before they look like crystal pebbles so to speak."

That was it. Mizu knew it. But what did Kan want with Jemminite? "Dismissed." Mizu breathed as she sent the man away. She sat in her chair; awaiting for her friends to arrive and inevitable fate with them.


	5. THE REBELS

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 5:**_

_**THE REBELS**_

The sun set behind the tall trees of the large forest. The wagons were covered as usual, a small troop of Junsei hiding in the back. The coachman pressed the eel hound onwards over the leaf strewn path and into the soft light of twilight. The branches swayed as the breeze ran through them, covering the assailants from above. The coachman went down as a sharp knife flung itself down at him.

The wagon stopped, causing the Junsei to shift uncomfortably in the back. One jumped out, her hands raised for any attack. She moved around to the front, realizing what had happened. "We're under…"

A hulking figure had descended upon her, a large broadsword unsheathed and slicing through the air. She fell as the rest of the Junsei blasted out of the wagon. A man swung down from above, taking two of the Junsei down with his dual spears. A Junsei aimed a well aimed blast of air for the man but felt himself lifted up.

He was swung around in the air and then thrown with enough force to knock him out for good. One Junsei prepared to transport himself away. At the last moment he was thrown to the ground by a tall man with scruffy black hair. His staff twirled quickly through the air and placed itself at the man's breast. "He'll know. The Dark Lord will find out about this!"

"Not from you." The leader said as he flashed his staff quickly and struck.

* * *

Kan sat in his tent, the candles licking his fingers as he pondered his next move. The aide stood in almost completely stillness, afraid to do anything that might upset his dark master. Kan gave a final peck at the flame and then a small huff as he gave his head a small tilt. He turned his head towards Hitori, who was sitting stone faced in the corner.

He seemed to be giving his plan a few ore seconds of thought before his lopsided mouth opened. "Take a few Junsei with you. Do the reconnaissance mission and if you find these…worthless pieces of bending talent along the way, take them out." Kan ordered her as the aide seemed to heave a sigh of relief.

"Of course, Lord Kan." Hitori said as she bowed and rose to her feet. The aide scurried out in front of her as Hitori swept from the tent. Kan gave another thoughtful look over the candles and absentmindedly drew a small line of fire into the air, dancing amid the air.

* * *

The dark scar burned into the earth by Lord Kan was growing everyday. The fires seemed to never go out, the sky going black for days. Four Junsei were moving silently through the forest, not speaking to one another. Hitori walked in front of them, her headband of title upon her head. "Remind us again where we are going." One of the Junsei complained as he spoke out.

"We are just doing some reconnaissance." Hitori responded sharply. "Some quick fact finding mission for the Dark Lord after the others vanished."

"Why don't we just burn this to the ground like we always do?" another Junsei complained.

"Because, that would give us away." Hitori snapped. "You know, just because we can destroy everything doesn't always mean that it is the right thing to do. We just need to map out this region and send the data back to camp for a future strike."

Hitori pressed on, not caring to look up at the maroon leaves of the tall trees. She bent the rocks out of her way with ease and passed onwards with her guard marching along behind her.

The scout had heard everything from his tall tree. He made a bird whistle across to the other scout on the other side of the woods. He also whistled his response and they climbed up higher into the trees, where some small huts had been formed above the branches.

"There is a Junsei reconnaissance mission passing through." The scout reported as he entered a small hut built into the ancient tree.

"Good. That's great, Scout." Their leader said as he prepared his staff. "I want the Rock brigade with me. Send for them."

"Right away." Scout replied as he ran off to find the other members that their leader had asked for. The leader walked out onto a small walkway of wood, his staff held behind him and a small knife made out of bone in his side pocket.

"So, what are we doing today?" Hodge asked as he ran up to the man, a broadsword strapped to his back that was made out of some rigid earth.

"Tracking some Junsei. Finding out where they're going and attacking if need be." The man said without turning.

"How many are there?" Hodge asked as he shifted his weight around.

"About four, but I think one of them is a higher up." The man replied. "It may be pretty devastating to the Dark Lord if he finds out that she's been captured, or worse."

"Hey, what's up?" Fandji asked as he ran up along with Aahad and Baru.

"A mission is at hand." The leader explained to the rest of the Rock brigade. "We'll be tracking some Junsei."

"Good, I've been waiting for some action." Baru said eagerly as he flexed his knuckles. "That escape was too easy."

"Yeah, but we got out alive." Aahad said as he readied his two spears.

"Well, let's go." The leader said as he flipped over the platform and fell beneath the maroon leaves.

Hitori walked past the familiar trees. She paused for a moment. "What is it?" one of the Junsei behind her asked as the other two prepared themselves for a fight.

"I think I know these parts." Hitori said as she quickly pulled out her map and examined it closely. She rolled it back up and took a deep breath. "This is where we found Baas."

She took a few steps out into the center of the forest spot, the perches still hidden high above in the trees. She looked down to see the metal wire and cage severed and scattered over the ground. "This is where the army caught up to us."

"What are you talking about?" one of the Junsei asked as he titled his red helmet up a bit.

"Nothing." Hitori stammered as she shook the memories out of her head. "We must press onwards." She folded the map back into her back pocket. She took a last look around and then led the other three people deeper into the woods.

* * *

"_Well done, Avatar Aang." Roku said as he and Aang met in the mental realm. _

"_Thank you, for all of you guidance, Avatar Roku." Aan said as he bowed to his past incarnation. _

"_It is good to see that you were able to defeat the Fire Lord without having to take his life. I am proud of you Aang." _

"_You knew, the whole time, didn't you?" Aang said as he looked back up at Roku. "You knew how Ozai would use the Comet. You knew that I would have trouble defeating Ozai."_

"_Yes, I did know this." Roku said blatantly. "I knew that you were not prepared, that you would not be able to do the deed at hand. I had to warn you. To fix my mistake. But peace has not yet completely returned."_

"_What do you mean?" Aang asked._

"_There are only three nations. The fourth nation must return for balance to be restored in the world."_

"_But how can I do that?" Aang asked. "I know that I'm the Avatar and the last Airbender but how can I recreate a whole nation? That would take years."_

"_Not necessarily." Roku corrected him. "There is a way."_

"_How?" Aang asked Roku again._

"_I cannot tell you. But someone that you have met knows. He will give you the answer that you seek." With that, Roku vanished. Aang woke out of his meditation._

"_So, where now Avatar boy?" Toph asked as Appa groaned in preparation._

"_I have to recreate the Air Nomads." Aang told her bluntly. "But I don't know who I'm supposed to see."_

"_Well, you could always…" Toph began before Aang cut her off._

"_No. Roku said that there is a way to do it without much effort." Aang said as he began to ponder what was being said. _

"_Well, then it's up to you where we go next." Toph said as she seemed to relax. _

"_Yeah, but I think you should stay here with Suki and Mai. Zuko should be over in a couple of hours anyway." Aang reasoned as he added over to Appa, who seemed to be waiting to take off. "I may know who Roku was talking about."_

* * *

The Rock brigade hid themselves from above, using the branches and leaves as a nice cover for themselves. Their leader was perched out on a high branch, his tall frame and long fingers ready for anything. He brushed his black unruly hair out of his eyes and grazed the stubble on his chin.

They knew the sign. Aahad and Baru took off, leaping onto the other side of the Junsei and running along the branches. Hodge crept up to a perch just above the Junsei. Fandji readied himself just in front of his leader.

One of the Junsei sensed something just above them. He turned around and was silently taken out by an acorn from above. Hodge was down quickly, scooping the Junsei up and disappearing back up into the trees.

Another Junsei turned around, noticing the disappearance of another. "We're missing one." She shouted as she readied herself, scanning the surrounding area. Hitori spun around, just in time to notice a man descending from the trees.

"Attack." Hitori shouted as she threw a large rock at the man. He spun in the air, knocking the boulder back to the ground with his staff. He spun the staff above his head, throwing all of the attacks off of him as he just missed Hitori.

Aahad was down as well, swinging his spears around and caught one of the Junsei's hands in between the staffs. Baru was over, grabbing the man and throwing him to the ground. The other Junsei aimed a blast for Baru and Aahad but her hand was seized by Fandji's knife, pinning her to the tree.

Hitori and the leader continued to deul, the man too skilled in his use of the staff for Hitori to get a good grip on him. She threw a quick burst of air at the leader, sending him back a couple of steps. She ducked just in time to miss Hodge's broadsword as he entered the fray. She threw him backwards on a wave of earth as the leader swung back with his staff, spinning to avoid Hitori's attacks and nailing a hit on her. She fell to the ground as the rest of the rebels drew closer.

"You will rue this day." Hitori breathed as she threw up a hand to create a fire shield, blasting the leader backwards. He fell into Baru's arms as he caught him. Hitori had vanished, returning to her master.

"Well, now what?" Aahad asked as he placed his spears back into the slips on his back.

"They'll be back with more Junsei. And the Dark Lord himself." The leader said as he wiped some drool from the side of his mouth. "It was all my fault. I gave the signal too soon."

"No it wasn't." Fandji said as he moved closer his leader. "We just weren't ready to take her on. But we got the other three."

"But it was her that we needed." The man said as he walked away, his staff held limply in his long hands. "I miscalculated. I should have known she would be harder to take down."

"Then what will we do?" Hodge asked. "Should we return to the settlement and get the others?"

"That would be a good idea for you to do." The man said without turning around.

"What do you mean by 'you'?" Fanji asked again as he walked up to his leader.

"I will leave you. She will have told the Dark Lord that I was the leader. He'll be after my head. It would be dangerous to continue fighting with you."

"No, you're our leader. You can't just leave us." Baru protested.

"Listen, I know that I led you out of the Frozen Rock but I'm not a very good leader. I couldn't even save my brother. I won't let you guys go down with me. It is best this way."

"But…but…" Aahad tried to beg as he turned to his leader. "Tirji."

"No. Good-bye." Tirji said as he turned to his rebels and bowed to them. He departed, running away through the woods and maroon leaves as the rebels became sullen.

"Well, I guess it's time to leave." Hodge said as he turned around to the rest of the rebels.

"Yeah. But I know that Tirji will be back. Even the Dark Lord can't hurt him." Fandji said confidently as they returned to the tree houses, preparing to leave the woods behind.

* * *

_Aang walked silently through the empty halls of the Eastern Air Temple. He found who he was looking for meditating in front of the rising sun. "I knew that we would meet again, Avatar Aang." Guru Pathik said without turning around to see Aang sit down next to him, his legs folded._

"_It's good to see you again, Guru Pathik." Aang replied as he sat down to meditate with the old man._

"_I see that you have mastered the Avatar State." Pathik observed. _

"_Yes. I have. And you were wrong. I was able to enter the Avatar State after leaving here." Aang also responded. _

"_So you were." Pathik answered. "But, I cannot admit to being right all the time. But I know that your journey is not entirely over."_

"_Is there something that you know?" Aang said, cutting to the chase. "Something that might help me bring true balance back to the world?" Pathik stopped meditating, turning to Aang for the first time._

"_Well, I do know one thing." Pathik said as he twisted himself around to Aang. "But, what is it exactly that you want to know, my pupil?"_

"_Is there something about the Air Nomads that I don't know?" Aang asked Pathik, also turning to look at him._

"_Well, you are an Air Nomad, Aang. If anyone knows enough about them it would be you." Pathik said as he took a sip of his onion-banana juice._

"_I know; but is there something that no ordinary Airbender would know?" Aang asked Pathik more importantly. Pathik dropped his gaze and then looked at Aang._

"_Maybe you are ready." Pathik said as he folded his legs again, ready to tell Aang everything._

"Tell me again what happened." Kan said as he bent in to listen to Hitori's story.

"It was a rebel attack. Me and the other three Junsei were attacked." Hitori retold her master. "The other three were taken out but I survived. Their leader seemed to be relentless about killing me. I'm lucky to be alive."

Kan listened with rapt attention, his scar pulsing oddly in the dim glow of the candles. He grunted and then lifted his head to Hitori. "So the others were ambushed by these rebels?"

"That's what I can guess." Hitori said as she brushed her frizzy hair back. "What do you advise?" Kan bent his head, touching the tips of his fingers together.

"Well, I will make the offer and then…" Kan said almost to himself.

"Kan, they were non-benders." Hitori informed him. A flash of knowing and anger flickered into Kan's eyes.

"Burn the woods to the ground." Kan said forcefully. "I will find the leader and take him on myself. He will not be hard without any bending."

"Kan, he still defeated me." Hitori offered as advice.

"No. You thought he was better than you. Non-benders are tricky like that. As tricky as the benders that ally themselves with them." Kan said as he gave a small twitch. "No, they are no threat."

Hitori took this in, a small hint of regret in her as she got up and left the tent to inform the troops. She wanted to say something but for fear of her life she kept her mouth closed. Kan sat in the semi darkness of his tent, his mind at work trying to push the thought that non-benders were good fighters out of his head.

"It couldn't save Pici, Nyil, Bo, therefore they must not be as good." Kan tried to reason with himself. "No. I will find the leader and he will pay for his mortality." Kan threw his hands down, the flames leaping up as Kan's rage brewed.

* * *


	6. THE UNAVOIDABLE

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

_**THE UNAVOIDABLE**_

Kizu and Aer made their way through the tall tress on their way towards the rendezvous point. "How much farther exactly?" Aer asked Kizu who was holding the map and directions to the base.

"How should I know?" Kizu shot back at her.

"You have the directions in front of you." Aer responded. Kizu made a rude noise and then examined his guide.

"It shouldn't be too far from here." Kizu said as he continued to walk, tripping ironically over a rock. He got to his feet but he heard something. It was the rattling sound of something big and metal. "I think those doom towers might be back." Kizu said as he straightened himself up and warned Aer.

"I already heard it." Aer responded with some snide. She bent out the familiar stream of soundbending, sending it out through the brush. She held the small tornado to her ear, listening to the sounds. "It seems too small to be the towers." Aer reported as Kizu began to pick his way through the bushes. He pushed a small branch aside and caught his first sight of it.

"I know what it is." Kizu said as he nodded his head and Aer let her stream die. "I suggest we stay clear. They may not be friendly." Aer pressed past him to catch the sight.

It was a long procession of men. It was the army, the Global Organization that had spewed out Zhong and Prodito. In the middle of the wagons was a large, metal carrier that had multiple guards stationed around it. "I think we should approach them." Aer said as she made to go out.

"Yeah, and then maybe we can also have tea and biscuits after!" Kizu snapped at her, a flash of anger in his voice. "You give them far too much credit. They once tied to kill us! If we follow you and your goody goody ways we'll end up with spears through us."

"But they are all that's left." Aer snapped back at Kizu. "I know that you just want to go out, rocks flying, but I think we should approach them peacefully. They are being attacked by Kan as well." Aer threw Kizu's arm off and walked out into the road, a commotion springing to life as soon as she did.

The soldiers backed up, swords flashing in the dim light in a rapid frenzy. "Stay back!" one of the soldiers shouted as he tried to keep himself steady but fear was obvious at this point. Kizu also jumped out from the brush and lifted a fist into the air.

"No." Aer shouted as she shoved it downwards before Kizu could Earthbend. "Can we at least try for some peace?" Kizu shot her a look but that wasn't what shocked her.

A laugh could be heard from inside the large metal transport. Loud clinks of metal rang out as the soldiers also seemed to be spooked. "Listen," Aer said as she came to her senses first, "We aren't with the Junsei. We aren't going to kill you."

"But we do have some grudges from before." Kizu added. "You know, when you were attacking us." Aer shot him a look for the step backwards.

"You are the benders?" one of the soldiers asked as he took some wary steps forward.

"Yes. You attacked us at Ba Sing Se." Aer reminded him. "Where are you heading anyway?" Aer gave a quick glance over the transport, a sinking feeling that whatever was inside was still listening. "And with what?"

"Well, we were trying to flee west, away from the Junsei and the Darkness. Omashu is the real last haven in the world." A man answered. It was until now that Kizu noticed how beat up the soldiers appeared. Their armor was worn and missing pieces and they looked like they hadn't shaved in a long time. There was also only about eight men present.

"Where is the rest of the army?" Kizu asked as he continued to notice the faults in them. The men looked at one another and then turned back.

"Gone. We're all that's left." A man answered. "We were lucky to escape and set up a makeshift settlement to the north. We had a couple of prisoners but… they all escaped back into Ba Sing Se."

"We packed up and left with the last prisoner after we noticed the army building in Ba Sing Se." what appeared to be the leader responded. "We've been trying to get to Omashu like we said. We swear to the Spirits that we aren't trying to get you benders anymore."

"And how can we trust you? This could all just be a trap." Kizu said as he prepped himself for a battle. Aer was now staring intently at the metal train. Whatever was inside was sitting quietly, listening with rapt attention.

"I don't think they are." Aer told Kizu as she turned away from the lurking mystery. "We know from Hitori that they had wiped out the army. And…I don't think they would dare try anything without that much support."

"I know that we wronged you but…" the lead soldier said as he began to sweat, "we were…not ourselves. I know it sounds awkward but, even though we wanted to fight you and we knew we had to, there is just this feeling in the back of my head that I wasn't in my complete right mind. We all felt it."

"Like you were being controlled?" Aer asked as Kizu stayed resolute.

"Not exactly." The other men tried to explain. "Just like we…we were doing something w wanted to do but we really weren't."

"You're right." Kizu said sarcastically. "It doesn't make any sense." The men dropped their eyes as Aer walked up to the side of the metal train, a sinking feeling forming in her stomach.

"Can I see him?" Aer asked the lead soldier. His knees buckled and there was a gasp from the other men.

"You want to see…" the man began. Aer went to the back and grabbed the cold lock in her hands. She bent the air into it and the lock fell open with a click. She lifted the heavy door upwards with a blast of air and she entered the metal train. The door swung down quickly and landed with a boom, leaving Aer in the semi darkness. She moved forward and threw the other door open and entered a small chamber. It was divided in two, one side blocked off by a wall of metal bars, the inmate sitting passively in the darkness. Aer sat down, her staff placed next to her.

"So, I was right, wasn't I?" Prodito asked as he shifted himself around with the straight jacket. The familiar grin was spread across his face as he seemed to loll around with the chains strapped around him on their grim hooks.

"Right about what?" Aer asked him, her face a solid rock.

"That Kan would ruin everything." Prodito remarked back at her. "Funny, you also went for integration as I hear. I wonder who asked for that first."

"You did it for all the wrong reasons." Aer snapped back at him.

"Did I?" Prodito asked her.

"You were a spy for the army, from Zhong." Aer stated. "Mizu told us everything. You were only in this to do your duty."

"That may be true, but I never did this for Zhong." Prodito defended himself. He shifted himself around, the chains tightening. "I was a bender too. I wanted what was best for all benders and I saw that Kan would be a problem. And not because Zhong had told me so. Haven't you heard what he did? How he killed his parents in cold blood. He set the countryside on fire, destroyed half the town and then fled. In fact, all of the blame really belongs on you."

"Us?" Aer said as she recovered from Prodito's jab. "We did not…"

"I was captured trying to find you." Prodito said as he lunged forward, the chains restraining him. "I went to find you and Zhong found me. I was taken captive because I wanted to be with you, with other benders. It was during my capture that I thought about the plan, about integrating back into the world and going on with my life. If you hadn't been found out, I wouldn't have gone looking and Zhong wouldn't have caught me."

"Stop. I've heard enough." Aer said as she got up and held her staff tightly.

"No!" Prodito shouted. "I sat up every night listening to Ba Sing Se scream! Benders were killed and you just left! You abandoned your plan, Kan did too! I heard the blasts and wondered if they would ever live because of what you did!"

"Stop!" Aer shouted as she turned her back to Prodito.

"You led them to the slaughter! You let them die! You are just as bad as the Dark Lord Kan!"

"Shut up!" Aer shouted as she spun around and slammed Prodito into the wall with an airbending strike. He began to laugh, shaking the train as Aer slammed the door shut, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

It was raining by the time Kizu and Aer reached the lake. A tent had been set up by Mizu. Jip walked out of the tent, wiping the hair out of her face as she scanned the dark woods for any sign of her friend and cousin. "Aer! Kizu!" Jip shouted as she spotted the figures appearing out from the wet woods, Aer keeping a small shield of air above their heads to protect them. Jip rushed forward and grabbed Aer around the middle. "I'm so glad that you're alive."

"Yeah. Kan couldn't kill us." Kizu said as he saw Mizu step out of the tent.

"You mean he's back? He's finally good again?" Jip asked with a smile stretching across her face. Kizu felt taken aback as Mizu approached the group. Aer didn't want to answer, being too used to Jip's recent mood swings. "Jip, maybe you should go inside." Mizu advised as s small pang of annoyance slipped in.

"Okay." Jip said as she drew her poncho closer to her. She began to walk away but stopped, turning back to the group. "So, when will Kan be back?" Jip asked again.

"He isn't coming back." Kizu said at last as he gave a quick look at Aer. Jip's face fell as she turned and seemed to trudge back to the tent. Aer made sure Jip was gone before she turned on Kizu.

"Would it have hurt you to be more sensitive?" Aer hissed. "Jip is…"

"Ruined by you." Mizu finished as she interjected. Aer looked up to see Mizu in a foul mood.

"What do you mean?" Aer asked as a look of disbelief grew on her face. "She's just having a hard time adjusting. She was in jail, on death row. This isn't exactly what she expected to get out to."

"None of us did." Mizu said loudly. "None of us saw Kan turning evil but he did! She has been twisted by those peaceful…passive, kindness morals you threw on her."

"I didn't impose any of my morals on her." Aer defended.

"No, but she looked up to you enough." Mizu said. "She's never really been her own person. Just a hopeless optimist with no brain of her own."

"Shut up!" Aer shouted as she got closer to Mizu. "She may have a few of my ideas but since when has that ever been a bad thing?"

"I don't know, maybe when a war started." Kizu quipped as he joined in the argument. "All you do is say how you can end this peacefully, make Kan see the light. Wake up! Drop the goody goody act and grow a back bone! Fighting and killing is the only way to win this!"

"Maybe we could end this sooner if you would actually think things through." Mizu shot at Kizu. Kizu spun to her quickly.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot about what good the wait until you have an opening and then beat the crap out of them is." Kizu mocked Mizu. "If we wait like you Kan will win and we'll be dead."

"Actually, my strategy does work." Mizu remarked. "Maybe if you had less of that spark in you that train would have survived. You held innocent people's lives in your hands and you threw them away because you just wanted to throw a punch! They died because of you! Just like that family of yours. Dead because of your foolishness."

"SHUT UP!" Kizu said as his anger grew. "Tirji is not dead."

"Well, he's just as good as." Mizu mocked.

"Oh, and what about you? You think you're all high and mighty? You left to look for your parents too! Don't stand there and accuse me of clinging to family when you went away for weeks looking for them!"

"Yeah? Well at least me looking for my parents never amounted to anything horrible! You took our troops out to some frozen wasteland for nothing!"

"We got Jip back." Aer retorted as she jumped in. "I think that is important enough."

"Oh yeah, let's get the big cry baby back." Mizu sneered. "We could have done without her. Besides, I have news for you, she can ENERGYBEND AGAIN!"

"What?" Aer said a bit taken aback.

"Yeah, little miss Air Nomad can bend energy." Mizu huffed. "And nothing good came of that."

"Now that energy could be harnessed for something." Kizu said as he began to think of the possibilities.

"Jip is not a weapon!" Aer shouted as she blew a blast of wind at Kizu. "She is a human being."

"With a power that could fight Kan!" Kizu retorted. "If Mizu Water cry baby is right she could be invaluable."

"No, Jip won't be used for some deadly or evil act you may think of." Aer remarked. The earth began to tremble as Kizu's anger grew.

"At least she would be good for something." Mizu quipped. "She's been doing nothing since she got here. She is about as useless as a rock."

"What's wrong with a rock?!" Kizu shouted at her.

"How dare you say that!" Aer flared up. "And you think that you're a saint? Because you left people died! Hundreds were killed in Ba Sing Se because you pulled us away. Some spirit told you to. Maybe if we had ignored you and your useless search Ba Sing Se would be ours and Kan might not have left!"

"Don't you even dare try and throw this on me!" Mizu roared as the rain seemed to stop. "You were the ones that led them there. You were supposed to protect them."

"But whose idea was it?' Kizu shouted as he too joined the argument. "You told us to go there! It was your previous fight that drew the army there!"

"But who were the idiots to not give them the slip?" Mizu glared down at them.

"Don't change the subject!" Kizu responded.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll go get your brother for you!" Mizu said in a mock baby voice. "Grow up! Take responsibility for your mistakes!"

"I do take responsibility!" Kizu remarked.

"Then how come you lost your job?!" Mizu responded back.

"ENOUGH!" Aer shouted. "You both are so immature! You just act so hot headed and stubborn and…you can't even be bothered to think many things through!" Aer rounded upon Kizu. "And you?" Aer said as she rounded upon Mizu. "You act like you're a queen. Like you are just so great and so strong but you are so jealous and mad whenever someone else is taking the spotlight! I know you lived alone but come on, get real!"

There was an awkward silence after Aer's burst in which it seemed the tension was so thick it seemed like another person in the group. Mizu rolled her head and walked away. She paused for a moment and then turned, a large wave rolling through the air towards the other two. Aer blocked it with a shield of air as Kizu fought back with some quick rock punches. Mizu dodged and then threw another attack at Kizu. Kizu blocked it but felt himself lifted up as Aer struck him with a quick attack.

Kizu rounded on Aer and Mizu, making a fissure of earth in the ground. Aer leapt over it while Mizu dodged it and threw a large ice shard at Aer. Aer grabbed it in a ball of wind and shot it back at Mizu. Mizu unfroze it and blocked Kizu's rock attack. She shot another whip of water at the two while Aer shot an air current and Kizu unleashed a boulder. They collided in mid air, causing a small explosion to happen.

Kizu got to his feet, watching the other two closely. "That's it. The Earth Kingdom is splitting from the other nations. We can take this world back without the help of any weak and passive nations."

"Yeah?" Mizu stammered. "Fine, then the Water Tribe also splits from the others. The Spirits know we'll win anyway. I should know, they all like me."

"Well, since you seem to want this want this war then I'll leave it to you." Aer responded with some tension in her voice. "The Air Nomads abdicate from the other nations and the war."

There was another moment of awkwardness as the three decided upon where to go now that they had split into three Nations. Mizu left towards her ship while Kizu disappeared into the headquarters, rounding up the Earth Kingdom citizens inside. Aer walked back to the tent, unsure of how to contact all the Airbenders. "Jip, I think we'll…" Aer began before she realized.

A small note was left on one of the bunks. Aer opened it, reading the contents carefully.

_I know that I'm a burden on all of you and that you guys can't get along._

_I'm leaving. I'm going to find Kan and I will prove to you that he is still good. Good-bye,_

_Jip_

Aer stood there for a moment as she realized what had happened. Jip was gone and so were Kizu and Mizu.

The Unavoidable split had just occurred.


	7. ANIMALISTIC BEHAVIOR

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 7:**_

_**ANIMALISTIC BEHAVIOR**_

The ship's prow slid silently through the water. None of the Water Tribe members said anything. The mood was clear. They were their own nation now and it was better off that way. "Well, at least there's no more annoying Earth Kingdom guy telling us what to do." One of the non-benders said.

"Yeah, and besides, Water is the superior element." A Water Bender chimed in. "Waterbenders get a small boost during the full moon."

"I don't think there's any doubt." Another woman chimed in. "We can win this and take this world for our own."

"What?" one of the men asked.

"Well, whoever takes out the Junsei is clearly the more powerful and therefore deserves the most land." The woman defended herself. "It isn't exactly like any of the Nations has a defined living space. If we win we get the best pickings."

"Well, what do you think?" the man asked as the crew turned to Mizu, who was standing in the stern, gazing down into the dark water.

"I think it's right." Mzu said as she turned her head slightly to her Tribe. "I think we are superior. We deserve the most land."

"But wouldn't that…" on of the non-benders began before Mizu spun around, cutting him short.

"We are better than all of them!" Mizu shouted as she turned back to the water. The stars were sparkling in the navy water. As she continued to gaze down, she thought she saw a face appear before her, formed out of the endless stars.

"Mizu, it is time to seek." Sutamo spoke in his low booming voice before he faded away. Mizu shook her head and glared back at the water, the face vanished.

"Is something wrong, Mizu?" one of her aides asked as he gave a wary look over his commander.

"No, I'm fine." Mizu said as she rubbed her head and turned back towards the deck. "But there is something else I have to do. Something I've waited sixteen years to do."

"What is that?" the aide asked as he looked Mizu over carefully.

"I have to find my parents before something happens to them." Mizu tried to explain as a way to cover the true selfish motives. "I need to find them again."

* * *

The giant palace like library stood in its own clearing as obvious as ever. The sun beat down upon it in its blissful hideaway, untouched by the outside world or any of the previous wars. Mizu made her way up to the entrance passing the whizzing and whirling contraptions in the courtyards outside as she went. She had her water sack full around her shoulders and a determined look on her face.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand son the tall slabs of stone that were set into the fine exterior of the library. The two large circles appeared around Mizu's hands and wove their way across the blank stone, creating the depiction of an owl. Mizu removed her hands as the doors swung open and she entered the spacious entrance hall, the fountain still spewing its water into the small canals.

The doors swung shut behind Mizu and the green crystals glowed brightly as the sun's rays fell from above and gave the place its signature unearthly feel. Mizu climbed the steps onto the next level, stopping to give a quick glance at the spirit fountain. She touched a hand to her neck, remembering for the first time that it had been lost to the northern seas.

"Don't worry. That vial wasn't all that important to me." The hoarse and yet knowledgeable voice said from above. Mizu looked upwards to see the great spirit perched on the railing of a walkway high above. Wan Shi Tong spread his wings and glided downwards, alighting upon a mosaic in front of Mizu. "I knew I would see you again."

"Thank you." Mizu said as she bowed low in reverence to the spirit. "I have come to ask you the question you would not answer before."

"Oh, and what is that?" the owl asked without much sign of wondering.

"Where my parents are." Mizu finished. "Another great spirit said that only one being knows their location, and you do know 10,000 things. You must know where they are."

Wan Shi Tong ruffled his feathers a bit and seemed to heighten himself. "Have you figured out your destiny?" the owl asked. Mizu lowered her head in thought and sighed.

"Yes, I know my destiny." Mizu answered. "I know that I was to be the one to be the first Waterbender."

Wan Shi Tong seemed to smile a bit and turned his boy around, his head still looking down at Mizu. "Come, it is time that you learned." The owl twisted his head around as well and led Mizu upwards. Mizu could remember the trail very well. He was taking her up higher and higher into his collection of books which seemed to have grown considerably since their first visit. When they reached about halfway up in the library, he walked out onto a pathway.

He stopped halfway and turned around to face Mizu. He gestured with his wing to the right and Mizu's eyes followed.

A large character was painted above a large hall that was beginning to become filled with shelves of books.

_Water_

Mizu then looked around at the other large halls. The four halls that had once stood empty were now being filled, each with another name painted above it.

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

"What do these halls mean?" Mizu asked the giant bird.

"Each of these four halls will be used to record the timeless history left by you kids." Wan Shi Tong answered. "The four halls will chronicle the history of the four nations: The Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads, and the Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation?" Mizu asked as she turned to the wise spirit. "There is no Fire Nation."

"Not as you will formally know it, no." the owl said s he bent down to Mizu. "But you have already seen its formation."

Mizu tried to make sense of what the owl was saying but the thoughts of her parents clouded her mind. She shook her head and stood her ground. "Tell me where my parents are." Mizu asked of him. Wan Shi Tong once again ruffled his feathers and drew out a map.

"Do you remember what I told you when you fist asked for this information?" Wan Shi Tong asked as he eyed Mizu. "I said that that hall," he gestured to the Water Tribe hall, "would be filled because of your quest for your parents. In the search for them you have split with the other nations and will continue to ground this mighty nation for centuries to come. I give this knowledge to you with the understanding that you will do what's right when the time comes."

Mizu took the map and looked it over. There was a clear trail of where to go, a small village circled by the spirit. "That's where they are?" Mizu asked without another thought about the owl's cryptic warning.

"Oh good, now the little baby can go and cry to her mother." A harsh voice called from behind her. Mizu spun around as Wan Shi Tong began to flap his wings furiously. Kan stood there with his three guards behind him.

"What do you want?" Mizu asked as she drew a water whip out of her pouch. Kan gave a laugh as he took a few steps forward.

"I heard about the split. That you are actually going to create three other nations." Kan broke into a laugh at the mere thought.

"What business do you have in my library, Lord Kan?" Wan Shi Tong asked as he stepped in between the two former friends.

"I need some knowledge and you were the spirit to see." Kan remarked sarcastically. "I need all the information you have on Jemminite preferably the best ways in which to destroy it. I would also like to see a map of the world and the locations with the most volcanic activity."

Wan Shi Tong seemed to glow with rage as the library began to tremble. "How dare you enter my sanctuary and demand such things! The abuse of knowledge for the sake of the destruction of human life is unthinkable! You who have done such crimes that even the spirits no longer favor you!"

"Yeah, well the world hasn't favored me since the day I was born." Kan shouted back at the spirit. "Now give me the information!"

"No! My knowledge will never be abused again for anyone's selfish and evil reasons. Never again." Wan Shi Tong gave a shrill shriek, flapping his wings madly. The library began to shake, sand starting to flood in through some low windows. Kan gave a glowering look at the owl and then ran off, escaping with his guards who seemed to have pages of parchment shoved into their armor.

"What are you doing?" Mizu asked the owl as his anger grew.

"I am sinking my library." He answered. "And to make sure that no one will find my knowledge for the wrong purposes again I will create an impassable desert." The owl turned to Mizu who realized the danger. "I suggest you leave."

Mizu took off running as she felt the library sinking further down into the earth and the sand began to pile up around the library. She jumped over a ledge and ran out the closing front doors as they slammed shut. The sand wall had grown around the building and seemed to be more of a small mountain than anything. With a loud boom, it cascaded down, destroying the trees and grass and courtyards as the Si Wong Desert formed itself on the world, tossing Mizu out onto a small patch of grass on the outskirts.

She turned around to face the endless sea of sand that had now sprung up out of the spirit's rage. The library had been sunk and Wan Shi Tong with it. But Mizu still clutched her map tightly, the first step to her parents.

* * *

Kan once again sat in silence inside of his tent. Hitori was once again in front of him as he thought his plan through. "The biggest volcanic activity is to the west." Kan informed her. "There was no information that we could find about the best way to destroy Jemmite."

"Well, we can figure something out." Hitori said. "You are the Dark Lord."

"Stop it!" Kan hissed as Hitori shut her mouth, defiance springing up in her. "We needed that information or else the plan goes out the window." Kan heaved a sigh and returned to his brooding.

"Then what would you have us do about the _heathen_ non-benders?" Hitori added with some snide. Kan caught it and lifted his disfigured eye to her.

"I will figure it out myself. I am the mot powerful bender after all." Kan said as he clicked his tongue and returned to his silent thoughts. Hitori bowed and got up. "Release the beasts." Kan said as a last word. Hitori stopped and turned to him.

"But…we haven' yet found the best way to control them." Hitori said. "They could hurt…"

"So long as those rouge benders and non-benders fall I don't really care." Kan retorted. Hitori threw a hand into the air and tried to say something back to Kan but once again found it best to shut her mouth. She bowed and exited as Kan's thoughts now drifted on Hitori's growing irritation.

* * *

Mizu stopped at the gate to the village, pausing as the nerves got to her. Her heart was pounding, as though it wished to jump out of her chest and leap into her parent's chest. She was sweating too. Mizu tied to take a deep breath, letting it slip away slowly. "This is it." Mizu told herself. "I'm finally going to see them again." Mizu closed her eyes for a moment and then took her first steps into town.

It was a small town, not many people out an about. Mizu looked all through the small droves of people, hoping to find two people that shimmered through her childhood. She passed by a merchant's tall and had to duck quickly to avoid being hit by a ball that went flying at her. She stopped and turned to see the two small children run out into the street for it. "Sorry lady." The small girl said as she picked it up and then rushed away with her little brother.

Mizu gave a faint smile, her mind still bent on finding her parents. She continued walking down the lone road that passed through. She stopped as she turned the corner. A small wooden house stood around the bend with a wooden plaque on the side.

Ondigy and Dolma

Her parents.

With swift determination she moved herself forward towards the door and stood on the porch for what seemed like a lifetime. Her heart was pounding and her head buzzed as she began to think of what she would say. Would they even recognize her? Mizu lifted an unsteady hand and knocked on the door.

"Kiki and Malo you're late!" a stern woman's voice shouted from inside. Mizu heard some shuffling as someone moved towards the door. It was flung open, revealing a middle aged woman with bags under her eyes, wrinkles on her forehead, and long flowing black hair against her tanned skin. "Oh, who are you?"

"I'm…" Mizu began shakily.

"They didn't get in trouble again did they?" Dolma asked as a look of familiarity dawned on her face. He rolled her eyes and threw an aggravated hand onto her side. "I swear to the Spirits I should never have had seven kids. What did they break this time?"

Mizu was taken aback. "Seven kids?"

"Don't even start." Dolma said as she put a hand up and rubbed her hands in her apron. "We needed all the luck we could get after…never mind. Come on in. We're about to have dinner."

Mizu was ushered into a small room with a table that had nine chairs set up around it. "Don't worry. I'll set up another place setting for you. It will be like having eight kids. You look like Zenki's age. How old are you? I don't remember seeing you around."

"I'm sixteen." Mizu replied to her mother. "I'm…"

"Oh, a year older than him." Dolma replied as she placed a rag down on the table and began to wipe it clean.

"Who is this?" Ondigy asked as he entered the kitchen area from what appeared to be the den.

"I don't know." Dolma responded. "Who are…"

"As long as you don't take all my food, I'm fine." Ondigy replied as he patted his round stomach. Mizu gave a weak smile. There was a small crash as the door flew open and the two children Mizu had seen earlier ran inside with two older looking kids following behind.

"Thank goodness, where were they?" Dolma asked the two boys that looked like identical twins.

"Off playing ball." One of the boys answered.

"Again?" Dolma asked as her gaze fell upon the two small kids. "How many times must I say it? Either behave or get out. And don't think we won't get rid of you. We will."

A pit seemed to fall into Mizu's chest at those words. She had to sit in the chair to keep herself steady. "It looks like we're eating then." Ondigy said as he sat down n his chair, squeaking under all of his weight. Dolma grabbed a small gong next to the stove where a steaming pot of stew was. She gave it a loud clash and the other three children filed in, each with the black hair and tan skin that Mizu had. The oldest, Zenki, sat next to Mizu. Dolma handed out bowls to the children, nothing more than small beat up pieces of hollow wood. It was then that she took out three bowls, superior in craftsmanship and looking to be used for only fancy occasions.

"Here you go, Zenki." Dolma said as she passed one to him and then gave the other one to her large husband, keeping the last for herself. She then grabbed the pot under one arm and began to ladle out stew into her bowl, filling it to the brim. She moved across to her husband and did the same. She then poured some into Zenki's bowl and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

She then plopped down globs of the stew into the other seven bowls, not even enough to amount to a good sip. "Tough times?" Mizu asked as a side to Dolma as she sat down to eat her fill.

"Yes. You wouldn't imagine all the cut backs we've had to make." She added with over exaggerated grief. Mizu looked down at her three year old sibling, already done with his meal and looking in worse health and wearing nothing but a very large shirt.

"Don't you even care about your kids?" Mizu protested as she looked across at her mouth. Ondigy gave a loud belch and then looked greedily over to one of the twins bowls. He grabbed it forcefully and drained the bowl in a swig. Mizu's world seemed to fall away from her as she watched her other sibling shrink inside of himself, signs of years of neglect visible in his movements.

"These kids should be lucky to have a home. Luckier still to be born." Dolma added with a small laugh as she scooped up the soup and downed it. "Zenki was _our_ lucky one. The Spirits blessed us with him after…" Dolma cut herself off and gave a large snort. "It ain't any of your business."

Her three year old brother gave a small cough and quickly regretted it as Dolma turned to him and smacked him across the cheek. "Don't you dare cough at my table, you ungrateful child." Dolma scolded as the three year old bit his lip and rubbed is cheek, so used to it that no tears even arose. Mizu was horrified.

"Here." Mizu said as she uncorked her pouch and bent the water out into six equal portions and let them fly into the other sibling's bowls, far more than they had gotten. The siblings didn't even question how they had gotten it, the bowls were at their mouths, gulping down the cool water as if it was their last drink. Dolma was on her feet, a broom grasped in her hands.

"Evil!" she shrieked. Ondigy fell backwards in his chair, splintering into pieces. "You are a demon! A heathen! Who are you?" Dolma continued to shriek as Zenki continued to gorge himself, paying no mind to what was going on.

"I am Mizu, the daughter you left to die on an iceberg!" Mizu proclaimed. Her mother's face flushed and the broom dropped from her hands.

"Not possible." Dolma tried to reason with herself. "We killed you. You were bad luck, an evil omen. We…we should have killed you with the knife but no…let's be kind…" Mizu didn't even let her mother finish her ramblings on what she would have done to Mizu. She interjected with so much force that it seemed to knock her mother over.

"You abandoned me!" Mizu shouted as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I lived for sixteen years by myself in the North Pole; not even knowing where you were! You just threw me away and I always thought it was a mistake. That you would take me back but…You are horrible. You treat Zenki like a prince just because he was the next born after me and then you treat the others like they aren't even human! You are wretched, foul, praying scum bags! And…I always had the dream that when I came home you would love me again. But you don't even love them." Mizu shook her head, emotion flowing out of her. She shoved past her mother and walked out the door and walked down the street and out of the village, her head held high in defiance.

There was a scream from behind her. Mizu spun around to see the houses falling. A fright seemed to edge itself into Mizu. Large, ferocious beasts like Mizu had never seen were running rampant through the village, tearing through the wood like it was butter. Mizu rushed back, bending some water from the stream into her hands. She threw a large beast that looked like a wild boar and gorilla backwards, knocking into a stall nearby. She tossed a shield up and threw another beast backwards. There was chaos as people ran screaming for their lives, screaming of the end as they tripped along.

Mizu heard a familiar scream and ran down the street, freezing two beasts together. She stopped as she saw a large wolf and octopus thing leering into the home she had just left. She gave a quick thrust, sending the creature onto its side. A long slippery tentacle gripped her and swung her high into the air. Mizu sliced through it and saw something else happen. Kiki and an older looking girl were caught in the tentacles. They were screaming as Mizu saw Dolma and Ondigy try to slip away with Zenki.

Mizu rolled her eyes as rage built and, with a large scream, she cut clean through the beast and sent a large wave rolling through the village, wiping the creatures away and back to the Dark Lord they served. Mizu ran over and helped her two sisters to their feet and made sure they were okay. "Stop." Mizu said without turning. Dolma froze as did Ondigy. They turned and stared facing Mizu. "Aren't you going to check your children?"

"Does it look like we care?" Dolma asked as the other kids crawled out of the wreckage of their previous home. "But it seems we no longer have a home so we should start looking somewhere else. Another thing we can thank you for, you bad omen."

The words didn't hurt Mizu as much as she thought they would. "You know, I waited for so long to see you and now, now that I see what real low lifes you really are, I couldn't care less about turning my back on you and walking away." Mizu turned to the small brother she had and bent down to him. "If you don't mind, and I know you won't, I'll b taking my siblings with me."

"You will not." Ondigy said as he moved forward surprisingly quickly for a man of his age and size. He grabbed the small child away. "The more kids the better chance of rations for us at some refugee camp."

Mizu closed her eyes, angry words being extinguished in her mouth. He looked down, the defeated kids still clutching to the only family they had known. And how could she protect them all when Kan came around looking? She closed her eyes, realizing that no good would come of it. She turned and walked away, closing the door for the last time, just as Wan Shi Tong had advised her to do.


	8. THE SHIRSHU

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 8:**_

_**THE SHIRSHU**_

The soldiers stood ready, perched above the wall as the dark fog wafted out of the tall barren trees. Men stood with their swords ready and the Yu Yan Archers, red paint smeared across their face, also stood ready to defend the complex. Figures leapt out of the darkness, flying up to the tallest wall and wiping the fighters out in a blaze of fire. The archers fired back, taking out some of the Junsei but not enough to keep the others from below slamming into the wall.

The archers were rocked about, leaping over the edge and attacking the Junsei, driving them backwards. Torches were thrown through the air, soaring over the wall and crashing into the refugee houses on the other side. The Archers continued firing, the battle all but lost now as the south portion of the wall fell and the Junsei flooded inside. They were surrounded quickly, bows still held ready in their hands. There was some commotion as the Junsei parted.

Kan stepped forward, is read cape flowing behind him and his black armor shining in the full moon. "The Yu Yan Archers. Do you remember me?" Kan said as he tilted his head to the left, making sure the scar was visible in the bright moonlight. There was no answer as usual. Kan gave a quick laugh and then continued. "I know you though. Skilled, efficient, uncaring. I have proposition for you. One that offers a lot of power."

There was a spark in the Archer's eyes as they gave Kan their full attention.

* * *

Kizu walked among the Earth Kingdom men as he made his way to the stables. "What is our first business sir?" one of the Earthbenders asked.

Kizu paused for a moment, thinking it over first. "I'm not really sure."

"The refugee station fell. We have to make some sort of attack." The man responded as Kizu shifted the saddle on his shoulder.

"I know. And I will ride past there on my journey to see if I can't get some intelligence reports." Kizu continued onwards as the man seemed to become slightly frustrated.

"Well, do you want some men to come with you?" the soldier asked.

"No." Kizu shot back as he placed a hand on the metal doors of the stable. "This is my own personal mission that needs to be done." Kizu turned around and pushed through the door. "I'll be sure to get that intelligence report out to you." He walked onwards to the lone stile at the end of the spacious building. The shirshu was waiting for him, its tail waging and nose sniffing the air. Kizu patted the beast on the nose. "Hey boy. You ready for out trip?" Kizu asked as he placed the saddle upon it and then poured some meat into its trough. He made sure the bags were packed nicely and saddled up. He gave the reins a flick and they were off, speeding into the growing sun and off to find Kizu's missing brother.

* * *

Tirji was sitting in the small booth at the back of a pub, a few shady members seated around him with some scouts outside patrolling. "So you're really serious about fighting the Dark Lord?"

"I already began a rebel movement." Tirji answered truthfully. "So, will you fight with me?"

Before any of the men could answer the bar maid walked over and placed three full mugs down on the table. "Trouble brewing in the west." She whispered and gave a quick head jerk to the five men sitting around a table in the side of the pub. They weren't wearing any armor but Tirji could tell something was funny about them. He tipped the waitress and got to his feet.

"Just think about what I said." Tirji said as he grabbed his staff and gave a head nod to the men. "Sometimes fighting back is the best thing." Tirji adjusted his coat around himself and moved out into the slight drizzle of rain outside. As he expected, the five men also got up to leave. Once outside, Tirji picked up his pace, walking quickly to the ostrich horse tethered to the pole outside. There was a blast of air as five men appeared before him, red cloaks thrown around them.

Tirji ducked as a wave of water missed his neck. He lunged his staff outwards, throwing one of the Junsei to the ground. He blocked a punch aimed by one of the other Junsei and smacked him on the top of the head before spinning it around to block a fire blast and then ducked to avoid a flying boulder. Tirji grabbed the boulder in mid air with the tip of his staff and twirled it on its point. He threw it back at the Junsei and bent backwards, snapping the staff into the Junsei's neck. There was another blast of air and Tirji spun quickly, his staff caught in the deformed hand of the Dark Lord.

"So, you're the one causing all this trouble." Kan breathed as he shoved Tirji backwards. Tirji caught his footing, spinning neatly around and back into a defensive position.

"Maybe I am." Tirji said as the rain began to fall harder. "I knew you were coming. I could see the smoke from a continent away." Tirji spun and lunged, his staff expertly blowing Kan backwards. Kan shot a blast of wind at the rebel but Tirji blocked it with his steady staff.

"Well, let's see how long you last." Kan said as he rushed forward, fire blazing in his hands as Tirji moved to block the attack.

* * *

Kizu was riding through the woods on his shirshu, no mind paid to the trees as they continued to run across the landscape. They were passing through trees, maroon leaves high above them, shaking in the breeze. The shirshu stopped and paced around a group of trees. "Is this it?" Kizu asked the beat as if it would answer. The shirshu moved on, answering Kizu's answer as it sprinted off. Kizu heard a rustle from above and look upwards just in time to miss the arrow aimed for him. He spun around again to see the brown figures leaping through the trees, bows and arrows ready for a fight.

Kizu threw some large rocks back at them, hoping to slow them down. "I thought you were on our side!" Kizu shouted back as it began to rain. They continued to fire, the shirshu still running after Tirji's scent despite the new threat.

An arrow struck home. The shirshu screeched as it toppled to the ground, an arrow lodging in its hind leg. Kizu flew off his mount and hit the ground hard. He turned around, lifting an earth shield in front of them. He gave another lunge and blasted the Yu Yan Archers back. They flitted away just as quickly as they had come, vanishing as the down pour began.

"Let's see how bad it is." Kizu said as he bent down to examine the beast. The arrow was in there good. He poked it and the beast squirmed, unaware of what was going on. "You look hurt petty bad. There's a town up ahead, I'll see if there's someone there to help." Kizu flicked his hands and a crate formed around the beast mad of earth. Kizu walked in front of it, moving it along by bending methods.

They reached the town, soaked and tired a few minutes later. "You…stay here." Kizu added to the injured creature as he entered the pub. He shook some of the water off of him and then walked up to the barmaid. "I'm looking for someone that knows about animal care. Do you know where I could find them?"

"Yeah, over at that table." The barmaid said as she served two full mugs to some already woozy patrons. Kizu turned see a gruff looking old man with large, white sideburns. He had a piece of straw in his mouth which he was nibbling. Kizu took a deep breath and walked over to the man.

"I hear you know about animals." Kizu said as he bent down to the man. The man looked up at him and gave an awkward glance over Kizu.

"Well, yeah. Everyone knows they exist." The man replied as he leaned over in his chair. "What's your point?"

"I mean, do you know about taking care of them?" Kizu said more clearly.

"There we go." The man said as he rocked backwards in his chair, giving the table a good pound. "Now what creature do you want to know about?"

"It's outside. It was shot in the hind leg." Kizu explained. The old man placed some coins on the table and got up with Kizu, walking out into the rain outside. Kizu led him to the flat that the shirshu was laying on. The man didn't seem to be phased. He bent down and placed a hand over the beast's neck.

"You're in luck." The man said. "The shirshu will make it. I happen to breed these things myself. I take it you're the first scent." The man got up, his sideburns beginning to sag in the growing storm

"First scent?" Kizu asked, unaware of what he was implying.

"You got this beast from a breeder didn't you?" the old man asked. "It would have been attacking now if you weren't the first scent."

"But what is this first scent?" Kizu asked as the shirshu squirmed slightly. "This thing stung me a year ago. I didn't get it from a breeder." The man's eyes brightened and he gave a small chuckle.

"So, he was abandoned by his pack." The man said as he bent down again and gave the creature a gentle pat. "One in a million, that's what you are."

"Can you just tell me what a first scent is?!" Kizu demanded, impatience beginning to well as the time to find his brother seemed to fade.

"It's the first bite the shirhu's have." The man described. "Let's get the guy inside first. Out of this weather where I can heal him." Kizu nodded in agreement, till not sure on what the man was talking about. He flicked his hands, letting the platform of earth move the shirshu down a side street and finally let the beast rest in the shelter of a medium sized barn. The man climbed a ladder and disappeared for a few moments, the sound of rustling objects heard from above.

The man reappeared at the top of the ladder and began to climb down, a large box tucked under one of his arms. "Now, let's get on this." The man said as he pulled a stool up next to the leg in question and gave the area a glance. He moved the hair out of the way and reached into his box, drawing out a ball of gauze and a large plier looking object. "I suggest you get up next to the beast's nose. It'll keep him calm to have his guardian where it can see him."

"Alright then." Kizu said as he moved forward, his boots clunking on the hard ground. He bent down next to the creature's nose and placed a caring hand on its nuzzle. The shirshu nudged the hand, urging Kizu to rub his hand along the snout, a sign of compassion. The man began to work, the shirshou giving a loud yelp as the arrow was removed and some gauze stuffed over the wound. He took out some black thread and a needle and placed a glass over his eye, working on the tendon.

"Can you tell me about the first scent thing?" Kizu asked as he hugged the shirshu's snout, calming the beast as the man continued to work.

"Yeah. I can multi task." The man said with a smile as he looked up briefly at Kizu. "See, when a shirshu is born, it can't see. I mean, they don't see the way we do so they are blind when born. The first scent is the first thing they sting with their tongue. The scent of the thing they just stung imbeds itself and acts as the primary scent for a shirshu. If the shirshu's smell sight is ever tampered with, such as exposing it to many different smells at the same time, this scent kicks in to help it stabilize itself and find its owner again."

"So I am the first scent of this shirshu." Kizu surmised. "That's why it knew me at first sight and it obeys me."

"You got lucky." The man said as he seemed to finish up. "A shirshu will normally bite its mother first and therefore become loyal to its pack. This shirshu must have been abandoned or else it wouldn't be loyal to you."

"But then how is it possible to breed them?" Kizu asked. "It would be kind of hard to get close enough to one."

"Well, when a new shirshu pup is born, I separate it from its mother and keep it in a box until someone buys it. The person then lets the shirshu sting them and the shirshu will pass its loyalty onto the owner." The man answered as he got up off his stool.

"Are you done?" Kizu asked as he gave a few more pats to the shirshu's snout. "Can we go now?"

"Go?" the man laughed as he brought his tool over to a basin of water and proceeded to clean them. "He can't go anywhere for a few days. He needs time to heal."

"But there is somewhere I need to get to." Kizu demanded. His mind was racing through options. Without the shirshu, Kizu would never know where Tirji was. "There is someone I need to find."

"You part of the army?" the man asked as he looked over Kizu's outfit.

"Yeah." Kizu said as he bent an earth seat beneath him. He put his hands over his face. "I was supposed to find someone."

"I can keep your shirshu here until it's better." The man said as he walked away from the basin, cleaning his pliers as he walked. "My contribution to the army. You should be proud. Fighting for the innocent every day against the walls of darkness. We even had a rebel leader in a pub today. He had some sort of meeting with some mob gangs."

"Yeah, great." Kizu sighed, fake enthusiasm hanging on his words.

"It is." The man said as he sat down next to Kizu. "Getting all those sneaky guys who are masters of secret to fight the Dark Lord…we could actually push him off. Of course he ducked out. I think it was something about finding his brother, Kizu." The man got up as Kizu sat bolt upright.

"What was that?" Kizu asked as glimpse of hope stretched flatly across his face.

"Some rebellion leader, Tirji I think it was, was recruiting some…" Kizu stood up and moved quickly to the man. He grabbed his roughly by the shoulders and shook him.

"Where did he go?!" Kizu asked.

"I don't know." The man said as Kizu's eyes began to burn. "I heard there was a fight outside but I don't know where he went to." Kizu let the man go and desperately dug into his belt. He pulled out a swatch of Tirji's old shirt and held it to the shirshu's nose. It sniffed the air as usual but could not reach any further. It's head pointed out to the east, eerie woods just visible beyond.

* * *

Kizu bolted out of the barn and began running through the dark trees, whipping past the low branches as his heart swelled in his chest. "Tirji!" Kizu shouted at he top of his lungs, air leaving him quickly as he began to heave. "Tirji!" The rain pounded down upon him as he raced onwards, tripping over roots and stone and at one time falling on his face. "Tirji!" He got to his feet and stumbled along, tears mingling with the raindrops on his cheeks.

He moved onwards, passing over a line of stones into a misty yard. "Tirji!" He screamed one last time. He ran a frustrated hand into his hair and let it slide down over his eyes, sadness overwhelming him. He crumpled to the ground and knelt there, crying hard into the ground. There was some movement behind him and Kizu looked around.

Through the haze of rain and fog, Kizu saw something moving closer to him. He got to his feet shakily; tears still running down his face through his mouth was gritted against it. The figure stumbled forward before tripping and falling face first into the muddy earth. Kizu rushed forward and bent down to the body. He heaved it up and rolled the man back into his arms, his head cradled in the crock of Kizu's arm.

Tirji gasped for air as his eyelids struggled open. He looked on the face of his bother, taking moments to realize who had come to his side. "Kizu?" Tirji managed as his mouth turned upwards in a faint smile and he was able to give out a laugh though it sounded like more of a cough.

"Yes. I'm back." Kizu said as he looked on his brother's face. He broke into a large smile as he gazed down on his brother. Tirji was pale and barely to keep his eyes open. Kizu felt a sticky substance on his arms but he paid it no mind.

"I…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Tirji gasped as he shrunk in his brother's grasp. "After…after all those years ago…Lianna. I was young and you weren't born yet. Mom was still pregnant with you."

"Are mom and dad still alive?" Kizu asked as he drew his brother closer, rain washing down them. Tirji managed to nod his head slowly.

"They weren't moved to the Frozen Rock with me but…they could still be alive somewhere." Tirji managed to breathe out. "But, Lianna was still young then too. It was during the summer and…mom and dad were in the fields with the attendants, Gagh and …Jojo and…I was supposed to stay inside with her. But I wanted to go out and play and…I took her with…me."

"Tirji, what are you trying to say?" Kizu asked as Tirji grew paler.

"She died, Kizu." Tirji informed him. "I was playing and left her by a tree and…this shirshu came out of the woods and it stung her. The poison was…too…much. Her heart stopped and it was all my fault. That's why I was so protective of you. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"But I don't need your protection." Kizu said as he felt his brother's grip tighten around his fore arm. "I can take care of myself."

"I know…and I am so proud to have a brother like you." Tirji breathed as he lifted a weak hand to Kizu's hair and gave it a quick tousle. "I wanted to help you but…I guess you don't need a big brother watching over you anymore… You've grown so much." Kizu gave a small laugh and looked down.

"Tirji!" Kizu screamed when he saw the massive gash in his brother's chest, blood spilling out onto Kizu's arms. He gripped his brother tighter. "We have to get you out of here!" Tirji once again grabbed Kizu in a vice like grip.

"No." Tirji said. He looked up into his brother's eyes for one last time. "Come on now. I don't want the last thing I see to be you crying, bud." Kizu sucked up his tears and put on a wide grin for his brother. "There it is." Tirji said proudly as he too put on a faint smile, close to death. "Everything I have done, I did to protect you. You're my brother…and…I love…you."

Tirji's eyes danced in light for one last moment before something died in them and Tirji fell backwards, limp and lifeless. Kizu's smile broke into uncontrollable sobs as he leaned down and rested his head on Tirji's chest, heaving cries out into the eerie woods. Kizu heard a small crack and looked up to see another figure step out from behind a large stone.

Kizu's face twisted into a mixture of rage and betrayal as Kan moved closer, his red cape fluttering in the rain. "You." Kizu sighed as he laid Tirji's body down and got to his feet, blood soaked over him. "You…monster!" Kizu heaved a slab of earth at Kan, a coffin flailing through the air. Kan ducked behind another grave stone and spun around, aiming a water trail born from the rain. Kizu blocked it with an earth shield, a skull imbedded in it. He shot it outwards, the skull throttling through the air and sticking onto Kan's shoulder.

Kan crushed the skull in his bad hand and turned in time to see Kizu rush forward, five stones flying quickly behind him. Kizu shot them out and Kan blocked them with a fiery shield of his own. Kizu ran forward and Kan threw a hand back, ready to deliver a cruel blow. Kizu grabbed Kan's arm as it extended, driving his palm into Kan's face. Kan recoiled and shot a slab of earth at Kizu, the body hanging limp as it throttled through the air.

Kizu was thrown backwards, tossing the body carelessly off as he aimed another attack for Kan, two bodies now thrown into the battle. Kan snapped his fingers, a small explosion occurring in the air, sending Kizu flying backwards and the two bodies flailing as they burned. Kan stepped forward and aimed a shot for Kizu's head. Kizu rolled to the side and blasted Kan up and back. Kan hit the ground hard but was up with surprising speed.

Kizu threw rock after rock at him, moving steadily closer as his emotions got away with him, causing the earth to crack. Kan jumped into the air, suspended on a cloud of air. He shot forward, grabbing Kizu around the neck and slammed him into a large tombstone at the back of the graveyard. Kizu squirmed as Kan bore down upon his wind pipe. "Maybe I should kill you. You can join your dear little brother, the Rebel. I know how much you wanted to see him." Kan mocked as his scar flashed dangerously in the fog and rain. Kizu began to choke, his legs unable to reach Kan in a vulnerable spot. Kan gave a last chuckle as Kizu's world began to fade.

"So, I'll tell those parents you murdered hi from you then." Kizu managed to spit back. Instantly Kizu fell to the ground, gasping for air. He looked up at the Dark Lord.

His face looked like a little kid's. His eyes were wide and emotional as he backed up from Kizu. Kan seemed to be working something out in his mind, his eyes dashing in every direction. He seemed to be choking something down. His wide eyes suddenly turned to anger and his face grew dark. Kan gave a last whip of fire out at Kizu and then vanished, transporting himself somewhere far away.

Kizu was thankful for the breath but a thought popped into his head. The only other time he had mentioned Kan's parents around Kan was back in Kilmojo. He had gotten mad before but a change had occurred in him then. "He wasn't mad." Kizu reasoned to himself. "He was…conflicted." Kizu shook this off, just lucky to be alive. He stumbled over to his brother's body and bent down to it. He gathered Tirji and his coat around his shoulders and walked away with him, walking all the way back to the town.

* * *

The next morning was beautiful. Sun streaming down from above as the dew glistened on the grass. Kizu sat on top of the small hill, a grave marker fashioned for his brother and two plum trees planted next to it and a small candle burning in memory of him. "Good bye, Tirji." Kizu said as he placed a weary hand over the smooth rock that bore his name. Kizu bent down, crying as his brother passed on, a new world hanging upon the horizon.


	9. ELEMENTAL DISPUTES

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 9:**_

_**ELEMENTAL DISPUTES**_

_Toph side stepped the attack and sent a fissure of earth towards the old king. Bumi jumped up, avoiding the attack. He slammed back down, causing a shock wave of earth which did not affect Toph. She pulled part of the cliff side around them off, causing one of the White Lotus tents to fall. Sokka was still screaming on the side lines as Bumi moved the rockslide away with a flick of his head._

"_Aren't we supposed to be hiding?" Zuko said as he rushed down into the gorge with Katara and Iroh. _

"_Do you want to give away our position because of a silly fight." Jeong Jeong said as he and Pakku also entered the make shift arena._

"_Hmmm, you're right." Sokka said. He pulled out his gong and the fight ended, Bumi and Toph toppling over as they cut their attacks short._

"_It was a good fight all the same." Bumi said to Toph as they bowed in mutual defeat._

"_Yeah, you're pretty good for an old man." Toph smirked._

"_Old? Who's old?" Bumi asked as his eyebrows rose. Bumi broke into a laugh. "Here you go." Bumi took off one of his rings and flicked it at Toph. It nailed her in the head and she waved her hands furiously to find it._

"_A ring?" Toph asked._

"_Yeah. Think of it as a sign of companionship." Bumi said as he heaved himself out of the gorge by a catapult of earth, snorting as he went._

* * *

The Water Tribe was making good time down the river. Their large fleet of ship seemed imposing on the horizon. Mizu stood at the prow as she always did, the memories of her family slipping into the water bellow. "Is something wrong, Mizu." One of the Water Tribe members asked her.

"I'm fine." Mizu replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, you left and you never said how the mission went." The woman said as she adjusted her parka slightly.

"It went as expected." Mizu stated simply, not caring to go into details. There was a loud whining sound as Mizu turned to her left. She threw up a wall of water and caught the flaming boulder. She let it fall. A line of doom towers was waiting on the banks of the river, the Junsei swarming along them.

"Water Tribe, prepare for battle!" the captain shouted as there was a shuffling aboard all the ships. Waterbenders lined up on the right side of the ships, stationing themselves at equal distance apart. They lifted their arms in unison and shot outwards, large spears of ice impaling the towers.

"Fire again!" Mizu shouted as she lifted her arms and swirled the water around her like a shield. It deflected two of the fire balls aimed for her but did not stop the third. Mizu stumbled backwards as the Waterbenders conjured a massive wave, falling upon the Junsei and dragging five of the towers into the deep.

There was another shuffle on shore and Mizu saw a bright flash. One of the ships sank as fire exploded across the deck. Boarding ships were already in place, Water Tribe warriors moving quickly through the water to take the Junsei from behind.

That's when Mizu saw him, anger and fear resonating from him.

Mizu leapt off the boat, hitting the rushing water hard, aiming straight for him. "You!" Mizu shouted as she launched herself on a powerful wave straight for Kan. Kan prepared himself and blocked the massive wave as Mizu shot backwards. He fell back a coupe of steps, watching his attackers as she seemed to glide across the top of the water, a small spray coming from where her feet met the water.

Mizu shifted herself and drew closer to Kan. She spun, blocking the rock he shot and reached her arm out. A long tentacle of water wrapped around Kan's chest and tossed him into the river. Mizu knew what was ahead, the large waterfall waiting to capsize her fleet. "Pull back and sail back!" Mizu shouted as she glided forward across the top of the water. "There's a waterfall ahead." Large boulders began to pelt the water, causing massive waves in the rushing stream. Mizu fell backwards and sunk underneath the water. She bobbed the surface and had to quickly swim away as another boulder fell from the sky.

Mizu began to swim towards one of her ships with as much strength as she could muster. She felt something grab her ankle and heave her under. Mizu chocked on the water as she looked bellow to see Kan pulling her further down. Kan grabbed at his side and drew out his knife, dull in the blue water. Mizu shot back at him with waterbending, sending them both twisting through the water, Kan's knife floating away with the current. Mizu surfaced shortly before Kan did. They had moved further down the river to where the waterfall was now visible, roaring through the air. Kan did an awkward lunge and a platform of ice formed under him. "I'll see you then." Kan said as he gave a mock salute to Mizu. He began to walk away, ice steps forming under him. Mizu heaved herself out with a mighty leap and grabbed Kan around his shoulders. They both toppled into the river and suddenly found themselves falling.

They kicked and punched in the air as they cascaded down the waterfall. They hit the roof hard and smashed into the floor of the abandoned stone mill at the bottom. Mizu lay on the wet stone, not caring to get up and choosing to save her breath. Kan grabbed her roughly by the hood of her parka and threw her across the mill, shattering through a few wooden beams. Mizu got to her feet, breathing heavily and wiping some blood from the side of her mouth.

"So what strategy does the Water Tribe have now?" Kan asked as he threw his arms wide. Water was misting the mill, making Kan stand out as a black figure. Mizu summoned whatever strength she had left and hurled the large wave towards him, letting out a scream. Kan was thrown backwards, smashing through part of the wall and slumping to the ground. Mizu drew her hands up to her mouths and breathed outwards, ice creeping up Kan and holding him there. Mizu walked over to him and stood up, glaring down at her old friend.

"It's over for you." Mizu said as she drew water around her, lifting it into the air and then shooting it downwards.

The mill shook and Mizu's attack flew harmlessly to the side. Mizu looked upwards, seeing Earth Kingdom troops swarming across the banks. "I don't believe it." The shirshu gave a bounding leap as it cleared the line of Junsei men. Kizu looked around, barking orders to his troops as they clashed with the Junsei, hoping for their own victory.

There was a crack and flare of fire and Mizu turned to see Kan jumping to his feet. He blew Mizu back and vanished before her eyes.

* * *

_Sokka entered the cave first. He held the lamp up as Katara also entered. "This is the place Hama said she found it." Sokka said as he made sure the canoe was tight before they ventured further into the icy cave. It soon began to glow, light reflecting off of many objects._

"_Look at this place." Katara said as she noticed the numerous amounts of junk just lying around the cave. There was a large hole, a small whirlpool inside of it. There was a gurgle and another item shot out of it, skidding along the patch of ice close to the edge. "This must be where the currents drag all of the stuff caught in them."_

"_Yeah, I mean look at this." Sokka said as he put the lamp down on a rock and examined the numerous items. "These Fire Nation uniforms must be three hundred years old! And no one even uses spears like these anymore." Sokka picked up said spear and fondled it in his hands. _

"_Yeah, and this wood looks ancient. It must have been from some sort of Water Tribe ship." Katara said as she browsed through piles of drift wood. "But focus Sokka, we need to find out where that Air Nomad stuff came from."_

"_You know, for the amount of old stuff in here it might not be so new." Sokka said as he picked up a box and tossed it aside._

"_But Sokka, stuff like that couldn't just fall into the water." Katara reasoned. "The Air Nomas lived in the mountains where there is no water. It must have gotten there somehow."_

"_Maybe their bison fell into the water. Appa and Aang fell into the ocean." Sokka said. "Hey, maybe I can find my old sword in here somewhere."_

"_You already got another sword." Katara huffed as she browsed through some more stuff._

"_But the old one was black." Sokka argued. Sokka continued to look. Something caught his eye. "Boomerang!" Sokka shouted as he reached into an alcove a couple of inches from the whirlpool. "I knew you would come back." Sokka pulled the weapon into a hug, forgetting why they had even entered the cave. Katara shook her head and continued to look. _

"_What's this?" Katara asked as she pulled up a small chain. It looped around and joined around a crystal. Light seemed to dance through it. Katara placed the crystal down and continued to search. _

"_Here's something." Sokka said with his back turned to Katara._

"_Another relic?" Katara asked excitedly._

"_No." Sokka responded. "But it is a cool knife!" Sokka flashed the knife to Katara. It didn't have a sheath but the handle seemed to be wrapped in black string and the blade was rusting from age._

"_Sokka, you already got your boomerang back." Katara sighed and pointed for Sokka to put it down._

"_Fine." Sokka tossed Kan's knife away, landing a few inches past Long-hin's crystal. Katara continued to search. It was a few minutes before she found it._

"_Look at this!" Katara shouted as she pulled the jammed staff out from behind some wood. Sokka rushed over._

"_It's just a staff." Sokka complained._

"_No. It's an Airbender staff." Katara said proudly as he showed Sokka the ruined canvas from inside the staff. Sokka's eyes lit up._

"_Let me see that." Sokka said as he leaned forward and examined the canvas._

"_What?" Katara asked as she gladly laid the staff in Sokka's hands._

"_This canvas isn't as used for something 100 years old." Sokka examined. "I would say this fabric was made only 8 years ago."_

"_So that means…" Katara began._

"_The Air Nomads must still be alive." Sokka finished for her. _

* * *

Mizu walked angrily across the deck of Kizu's ship. "What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled as she walked up to Kizu, bearing down upon him.

"I was going to apprehend the Dark Lord, or Lord Kan as I hear he is also called now." Kizu said sternly.

"I had him trapped and then you showed up." Mizu shouted. "We were doing fine without you."

"Really? Because I think we just saved you." Kizu said as he took a step towards Mizu.

"Fat chance! You just wanted to take credit for our capture." Mizu accused. "What's the matter. Throwing rocks not working out for you?"

"At least I'm not dependant upon a river for my power." Kizu said loudly as each of the nations glared upon one another.

"That's right, you just stay in your little mud holes." Mizu quipped.

"Yeah right!" Kizu shouted. He and Mizu were in each other's face, trying to phase the other first. Kizu looked away, turning back to go to the main land.

"Yeah, run you little coward!" Mizu yelled after him. Kizu stopped and rushed towards her. They broke into a fist fight, biting and kicking at each other while their troops looked on. Finally they were pulled apart, Kizu spitting blood out of his mouth. He readjusted his shoulder cape and left Mizu's ship.

Mizu stood on her ship, restrained by her crew as Kizu and the Earth Kingdom disappeared back into the woods.

* * *

Kan stood examining the remnants of a doom tower. Hitori was standing next to him. "They did this?" Kan asked her as the other Junsei stood back. The terrain was barren except for a few cliffs and foliage.

"Yes. The Waterbenders were more powerful than we expected." Hitori told her master.

"Of course benders did this." Kan said to himself. "Mortals are too weak to do this. Yet somehow they are smart enough to bend the minds of benders to their will."

"What are you saying now?" Hitori asked him.

"Well, there must be some reason for these benders joining in a war to defend them." Kan said as he shoved a hand towards the wreckage. "The non-benders must have brainwashed them. But no matter. If they are weak enough to fall to them then they are no use to me." He whipped his cape around him and walked off. "Make sure those heathens are burned." Kan hissed to Hitori. He began to walk away, his red cape trailing behind him.

"No."

Kan spun around. Hitori was standing defiant against him. "What?" Kan asked, shaking his head as if he had misheard.

"I won't do it and I won't let you impose this…black and white mindset on the world." Hitori said as she stood tall. A murmur went up from the other Junsei. Tirca's eyes grew wide as she saw Kan move dangerously towards her.

"What are you prattling about?" Kan asked, his scar seeming to burn in the sunlight.

"You think that non-benders are weak and deserve to die. You call them deceivers and worthless but they are just as good as you. You force people to chose between their family and you because you think they should. What is wrong about co existence?" Hitori seemed to be shaking, finally taking charge in her life. "Why must people choose between you and death? You are not a god! You are a bender just like all of us and we don't all see the way you do! And it is wrong of you to try and impose that same view upon the entire world!" Kan stood for a moment, his face blank as Hitori continued to shake with rage and power. Kan clicked his tongue and turned around.

He walked away, swaying as he did. Hitori calmed down, amazed that her outburst had gone so well. Kan turned quickly to her, rage building inside of him. "Agni Kai!" He shouted at the top of his voice. He threw off his cape and mantle, standing in his armor.

"What?" Hitori asked as the Junsei backed up. Kan continued walking towards her, shedding his layer of armor in a heap on the earth.

"You have disrespected me and this army. You must duel for your honor now." Kan said. Kan stood apart from her, his hands stationary in front of his chest. Hitori was hesitant.

"Kan, I won't duel you for any honor." Hitori said.

"Wrong answer." Kan said flatly. He turned and blasted Hitori with fire. Hitori blocked it and readied herself. Kan vanished, appearing on top of the wreckage. He bent down with his legs and lifted Hitori into the air on a platform of earth. Hitori jumped off and spiraled towards him, fire flaming from her hands. Kan was thrown backwards off of the wreck, landing on his back. He focused his vision in time to see Hitori leap down at him, throwing a large blast of wind at him.

Kan rolled out of it and grabbed Hitori by the leg. Hitori shot a fire ball out, making Kan release his grip. Kan shot back a massive wall of fire. Hitori lifted a hand, passing through it fine. She realized Kan rushing forward and slid her foot out, catching Kan from underneath with a large rock. Kan fell through the air as Hitori moved for another attack. Kan grabbed her wrists and hurled her into the metal side of the doom tower. Hitori crumpled to the ground as Kan continued to bear down upon her.

Hitori finally fell, exhausted and gasping for breath. Kan stood over her, his face silhouetted by the sun. "Kan…please…" Hitori began.

Kan lifted his hand and brought it down, the fire echoing out to the silent Junsei.

Kan walked back to the Junsei, his aides rushing forward to throw his armor and mantle back on. Tirca rushed forward, trying to keep her mind from anger and her body from pain. Kan fixed his cape around him and continued to walk forward. The Junsei bowed to him as he passed. Tirca was the only one to remain standing as Kan passed by. He stopped and looked over at her slightly. His hand unclenched and Hitori's badly mangled band fell to the ground at Tirca's feet.

"Take your place." Kan motioned to his right. He continued to walk, the Jusnei shocked and amazed at what had just happened. Tirca bent down and held the band in her hands. She pushed the thought out of her mind, fearing the inevitable death that would follow it. But she did entertain one thought.

Kan was emotionally and mentally unstable, and almost all of his men now knew it.


	10. THE MANSION

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 10:**_

_**THE MANSION**_

Aer walked the familiar road in the night. Her feet crunched over the dead leaves and branches. She knew Jip would go back here. She knew Kan might have even been back here. Her stomach was doing summersaults inside of her chest. She hadn't been back for three years. Her staff was held behind her, ready incase any Junsei decided to show themselves. She passed the normal upright stones that dictated her moving back into the town. She walked up the hill, past the blowing flowers and over the dirt road.

She paused to look over her hometown, sitting pleasantly in the moonlight. It hadn't changed in the past three years. Aer began to walk down into it, noticing burning candles in all houses windows. She walked into the town square, the information booth still standing with benches strewn around it. She looked to the left. The school was that way and the small park where she had met Kan for the first time just before it. In front of her stood the town hall an auditorium where the meetings were held and town officials worked. She turned and walked to the right, retracing her old steps.

She stopped at the third alley way on the left and walked down it, the pit in her stomach tightening. She walked down its twisting path and stopped as she reached the bottom of the stairs and found herself in her old street. The grassy commons was there and the twisting old trees still rooted. "It's like I never even left." Aer said as she walked forward. One side of the commons had houses while the other trailed off into some trees which ended in the town well and some vegetable patches.

Aer stopped for a moment, thinking back three years. She had left through the path near her mother's grave, stealing a boat from a dock nearby and sailing off to the mountain that now held the start of the Southern Air Temple. "It seems so long ago." Aer mused to herself. She turned to the candlelit houses and walked towards the large one on the end. An archway was next to it that led under some bridges on the upper walkways of the financial section and wound out a ways from the town and into a nice nature spot, where her mother was buried.

Aer walked up to the door of her house and stood anxious in front of it. "What's this?" Aer asked as she noticed the new flowers outside the entrance way and a wreath hung across the door. She put the thought out of her head and took a deep breath and knocked on the door with her staff.

* * *

Jip crawled over the wall, slipping silently through the night. She made her way through the small garden and onto the main road. She could see the town hall in front of her just over the tops of the houses and buildings. She moved off, setting straight across the town square under cover of night. She stopped at the first alley and followed it, going into the tunnel at the bottom of the stairs and following it around and exiting out into a small grouping of houses, a staircase leading up and around to a porch behind the town hall. She walked along the edge, slipping into a small alcove, the door to her old house at the end, her old bedroom window right above it.

* * *

Aer crept slowly into her old house as no one had answered the door. "Hello?" Aer called into the empty house. "Dad?" Aer asked as she shut the door behind her. She moved inside and passed the hall and into the den. There was a fire going as the den danced in its golden light. There was a scuffle as something in the arm chair in front of the fire moved.

Aer prepared herself for a fight as the person turned over the edge of the chair to see the visitor. "Aer?" her father asked as he fixed the glasses on his face. He looked older from three years ago, but still a long way from old age.

Aer let her hands fall, her face going blank as she took it in. Her breath seized up in her chest and she stood there in the doorway. "Hi, dad." Was all she could manage. Her father stood up, only slightly taller than his daughter now. His face twisted into a smile as he held the tears back. He moved forward, his arms outstretched and pulled his daughter into a hug, tears running out of his eyes. Aer threw her arms around him as well, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I missed you so much." Her father whispered in her ear. There was a commotion out in the hall as a light drifted down the hallway. Aer pulled herself together and moved away from her father.

"Dad, stand back." Aer commanded as she drew her arms, ready for the Junsei. A man threw himself through the door, his brown beard messed up from his sleep.

"What's going…" Aer's uncle began as the lamp swung on his hand. Aer let her hands down and another smile grew across her face. Her uncle squinted his eyes, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "This can't be my little Aer, can it? And is that a tattoo?" he said. Aer rubbed her forehead as her father also noticed the new mark. He broke out into a loud laugh and opened his arms. "It was nothing! Aer's back!" He shouted as he put the lamp down and rushed to hug his niece.

As if on cue, a small man with ruffled black hair walked through the door, adjusting his glasses like his brother. He gave a hearty laugh and grabbed Aer as well. "What's going on?" a woman asked as she entered, a small baby held in her arms. Her eyes brightened as she saw Aer in the room.

"My little Air is back!" she called as she rushed forward and pulled Aer into a one armed hug. Two little girls and a rough looking boy poked their heads around the corner as well. "Aer!" one of the girls said as she rushed forward. She was only 9 and her little sister was 5. Aer knelt down, hugging each at the same time. The boy trudged forward, the thick belts clashing against his knees.

"So, what trouble have you been up to?" Aer asked as she stood up.

"Not much." Her 15 year old cousin laughed as he hugged her. Her other aunt and uncle walked in to the happy reunion. They hugged and another light was seen drifting down the hall.

"All this noise isn't good for my age you know." The ancient woman said as she entered the den area where the family was rapidly speaking to Aer.

"Hi, Gran gran." Aer said with a smile as she swayed on the spot. Her grandmother gave out a scream to make all the others deaf and rushed forward as fast as she could.

"Aer. My little Aer has come back." Gran gran said as she hugged her grandchild tightly. "Oh, you look just like your mother now."

"Thanks." Aer sad as she looked down.

"So, why are you back here?" her uncle with the brown beard asked.

"Please tell me it's because the war is finally over. The Dark Lord was stopped." Her aunt asked as she bounced her baby in her arms.

Aer's eyes flitted to the ground briefly. "No, but I wish I could say the war was over." Aer answered. "I came back looking for Jip. She ran away and I thought she might have come back here."

The family looked at each other and her father gave a cough. "We haven't seen Jip around here." Her father answered. "We thought she was with you."

"Well, she was. That is until she…" Aer began before stopping herself. Just by the looks on their faces, Aer knew it would hurt them if she told the truth. How Jip had left to find the Dark Lord herself. "She ran away after the other Nations split."

"We heard about that." Her uncle with the black hair, looking almost exactly like his older brother except for the lack of glasses and wrinkles.

"Yeah, are you okay?" her other aunt asked.

"Of course she's all right." Gran gran piped in. "She's the original master of…Air…bending."

"That's funny." O of the little girl squealed with laughter. "Your…bending sounds just like your name."

"Yeah, how original." Aer's male cousin laughed. Aer rolled her eyes and allowed herself a deserved laugh.

"Well. I and Axala will get us some food." Aer's aunt said as she gestured with her head to Aer's other aunt.

"Yeah, to celebrate the return." Axala said as she giggled and walked out of the room behind Heatha and her baby girl.

"Ooh. I'll bake us some sweets too." Gran gran smiled as she hobbled out of the room. "Maybe Jip will be by as well."

"Yeah, maybe." Her son-in-law shouted as he fixed his glasses.

"Ooh, I wanna help, Gran gran." One of the little girls shouted as she lifted herself off the couch and ran out of the room.

"I call licking the spoon." The other girl asked through her growing teeth as she ran out after her sister.

"Come on, Rad." Aer's uncle with the brown beard said as he ushered his son out of the room.

"Why do I have to leave?" Rad asked in a rude voice.

"Because Uncle Kelew should have a private moment with his daughter." Aer's black haired uncle said as he moved the boy out of the room as well.

"Thanks, Jossa." Aer's father said as Jossa slipped out. He gave a smile through the thick brown beard and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Jip stood in the hall just inside her home. It didn't look old or musty as unlived in houses should be. She walked forward, her poncho held over her. There were belongings everywhere even though they had moved out years ago. She didn't care if someone else was inside, she wanted to be there. She walked up the stairs and entered her old bedroom. Her bed was gone and the room bare, but the memories lingered.

Jip walked into the room and knelt on the ground, not wanting to leave and let this last fairy tale die. There was the sound of walking feet behind her. Jip stood up and waited for the person to enter the room. Instead, the woman flitted past, giggling in her bathrobe.

"Mom?" Jip asked as she walked to the door and peered out, the sound of a man's voice drifting down the hall as the bedroom door closed. Jip snuck down the hallway. Her father had died and…why was her mother in their old home?

* * *

Kelew stood awkwardly next to the fire as Aer walked along the shelves of knick knacks. "I remember when I broke this one." Aer said to break the tension. "I see you fixed it up pretty good." Aer fondled the glass object in her hands, cracking it again. She gave a timid smile to her father who also gave a faint smile.

"You look five years old again." Her father said as he walked over to his daughter and ran a hand over her head.

"Dad…I'm sorry." Aer started, not wanting to make eye contact. "I never meant to hurt any of you."

"I know." He said as he tried to hug his daughter but she pushed past him. "It did hurt. It hurt for years after you and Jip left. I thought about you everyday. We had no clue where you had gone or if you were even alive."

"I know. I'm sorry, dad." Aer said again, choking up from the tears.

"Whatever happened to Long-hin?" Kelew asked as he turned to Aer. Her heart stopped as pain seized p in her.

"I never wanted any of this!" Aer shouted as she threw her glider to the ground. "I never wanted to be a bender. I never wanted this war to start or Long-hin to die or Jip to get captured or…" Aer broke down crying, leaning against one of the shelves for support. "I would give anything to go back to what I left behind. I know the gossip drove me crazy and the cliques and the normal life but I never knew I would miss it so much. I never knew that this adventure could stink so much!"

Kelew moved forward slowly, stooping down to pick up the fallen staff. "So that's why you left. Because of the social, boring scene."

"Dad, please…you don't know." Aer sobbed as she turned to her father, her eyes red and puffy.

"You're right. I don't know. But I want to know." Her father reasoned as he moved forward, examining the odd staff in his hands. "For the longest time I thought it was my fault you left, like I wasn't good enough after your mother died."

"Dad…you were fine. You did your best." Aer cried.

"But it wasn't enough to keep you happy." Kelew said as he stood there, ready to listen. "Aer, I'm here for you. This whole town is. My daughter is off fighting a war to save us, and a Bender at that. I am the proudest father in the world of what you've done. All those candles in the windows, they were for you. So that there would always be light for you in these times of darkness if you ever wanted to come home. Aer, let me in. Let me help, I want to. You don't have to go through this alone." Kelew sat done on the arm of his chair, waiting for Aer to start.

"Well, there was this comet thing and…" Aer began as she sat down in the chair opposite her father and began to detail her journey to his attentive ears and heart.

* * *

Jip inched closer to the door. She opened it a crack to listen to what her mother was saying. "So, how do you like it?" her mother asked her new husband.

"I love it." The man responded and what sounded like a wet sloppy kiss was heard.

"Happy Anniversary dear." Jip's mother said as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Three years we've been together." The man said as he held onto his wife's hands.

"More like seven if you count the affair years." Jip's mother said as she continued to kiss her new husband.

"What did happen to that old husband of yours?" the man asked. "I heard he ditched you."

"Yeah, he just up and left me with a sob story." Jip's mother replied sarcastically. She gave out a laugh as she rocked on the bed.

"What do you mean?" the man asked as Jip leaned in closer, her life shattering before her eyes.

"Well, I couldn't stand all the secrets around the family, I mean we were living in the same house as them now and you are just so much more…muscular. If I filed for divorce the family would hate me, but if I made it look like he left me than my sister would console me and I would remain in that large house of hers. I simply poisoned my husband and burned him and his clothes in a ditch right outside of town. It was perfect. They thought he left and never mentioned him again. And no one will ever know he died."

"You wicked woman. I love it when you're aggressive." The man made a growling nose and leapt upon his wife as Jip bolted down the stairs and out of the house, tears steaming out of her eyes as the heaving sobs shot out of her mouth.

Her fairy tale was over, and so was her world.

* * *

Aer sat down at the table, sweets baked by Gran gran and the two girls were scattered across the table as was some vegetarian meals for Aer, her father, his brother Bushi, and Axala and some meat cooked up for the rest of the family. They sat and talked and laughed until Aer's sides hurt and her plight was forgotten altogether.

"I'd love to stay." Aer said as the first rays of light peaked over the horizon, turning the sky bright pink. "But I have to be going."

"Going where?" Meng asked as she sat up, licking the icing off her fingers.

"I have to get back to the Air Nomads." Aer explained as Bushi got up and walked to the stand where Aer's staff was. "And Jip is still out there and I have to find her before something unpleasant does."

"That's my girl. Always kicking butt and taking names." Gran gran said as she winked and gave thumbs up to her granddaughter.

"I don't think she's off killing people." Heatha said as she finished feeding La.

"Nonsense, Aer could take on anyone." Jossa said to his sister as he took a swig of his drink.

"Thanks for the meal." Aer said as she took her staff from her uncle.

"We should have desert for breakfast everyday." Coa said as she dipped her finger into the same bowl of icing her sister was eating out of.

"I'll walk you to the door." Her father said as he got up from the table.

"Good bye everybody!" Aer said as she wave don last time to everyone.

"Good luck!"

"Safe travels!"

"Knock them out all the way to the Spirit World!"

"Give it a rest, Gran gran."

Aer laughed and stepped outside to the front porch as the sun rose before her. Her father shut the door behind them, tightening the sack he had in his hands. "Here. Some fresh clothes, some food, and some extra provisions." Her father said as he gave it to his daughter.

"Thanks, dad." Aer said as she slipped the string over her shoulder.

"Next time tell me you're getting a tattoo so I can say no." her father joked as they had one last good laugh. Aer felt awkward. She wanted to go back into that room and eat and talk some more with her family. To spend the rest of her life right where she was, the place she had run away from for three years. "Stay, if you want. We wouldn't mind. Actually we would prefer it."

"I want to as well." Aer said nostalgically. "But I have duties else where. So long as Jip is out there and Kan is off killing millions I can't just sit down. I have to go back to my Nation." Aer looked off into the sunrise, thinking back to all those memories she missed and the danger that was lurking against the dark clouds.

"It's not forever." Her father chimed in as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be together again soon." A looked at her father and hugged him, never wishing to let go. He kissed her forehead and pulled himself away. Aer departed off the porch, walking down the lane with a final look back.

The rest of the family had come to the windows and doors, leaning out for one last look at their departing hero. Aer raised a hand in the air for a brief moment, the others waving violently back. Aer turned and walked away up the steps and through the alley.

"Kick that Dark Lord's butt!"

"Gran gran!"

* * *

Aer walked onwards, this time choosing a different the out of the town. This side of town was shaded by the tall town hall and some old trees. She saw the old, dilapidated remains of a gate entry way. Curious, she passed through the ruined stones and up the old, dirt road. There was a bend that ended in an old, run down city of the poor. Wooden shacks and filthy garbage lots ran around the outside of the back wall of the pub. Aer walked onward, past some tall trees that looked beautiful yet sad. The filth continued to liter the street. Only the beggars and poor were ever over here daily.

The mansion sat up the road, hidden behind the trees that had become overrun with age. It had shingles missing and the windows were blasted open and graffiti was scattered across the building, as well as some rocks and bottles thrown by the kids of the city. Aer walked up to the rusting gates and squeaked them open. "What is this place?" Aer asked out loud as she politely shut the gate behind her and continued up the small walkway to the mansion, taking notice of the graffiti and broken bottles and ruined furniture and loads of garbage. Aer opened the old, burnt door which collapsed in upon itself.

The house was cold, nothing living in it. She walked through the house, fearing for her life every step. The house was in bad condition, planks of wood jammed into the ceiling and he walls burned and cindered and walls looking ready to fall. She walked through quickly, not wanting to stay too long. The former living room was a giant black hole, ash and crumbling furniture everywhere. Aer walked out of the house, noticing a part of the roof cave in as she left.

She walked down and out the creaking, rusty gate. She turned around and stopped short. A drunken old man was hiccupping and walking shakily towards her. "How are you this morning?" the old man asked as he gave a hiccup and lolled across and fell against a tree. "Not many people come up here these days. Well, the pub they put in a few months ago has drawn a lot of _hiccup_ visitors. But none _hiccup_ up here."

"I was just poking around." Aer said with a small smile, wary of the old man's movements.

"Oh, you want to throw a stone at that house, do ya?" the old man said as he let loose another hiccup and picked a large stone up from the ground. "That'll be 3 copper pieces."

"I don't want to throw anything at that mansion." Aer explained. "I think it's coming down as it is."

"Oh." The old man said as he chucked the rock behind him and continued on his way.

"But how did this happen?" Aer asked as she turned to the mansion, sitting down on a rock to examine the mansion properly. "It looks horrible."

"No one's been in that there mansion for nearly three years." The old man said as he settled down next to Aer, lolling around a bit in his drunken haze. Aer looked him over a bit before deciding it was all right to keep him there.

"Why?" Aer asked as she strained her mind. Nothing had happened three years ago when she was here.

"They say something bad happened in there. Makes people think that some ghosts or spirits inhabit the place." The old man answered again, taking a swig from his bottle. "I'll say that something pretty nasty did happen in there. Most of those rumors are true."

"But I don't even remember this house when I was a kid." Aer said as she tried even harder to put a finger on what had happened here.

"Well, the owners didn't want you to see them. Most of these shops, even the pub, weren't around back then." The old man again answered. Aer sat pondering who might have been there.

"So why all the vandalism?" Aer asked. "Who is it that used to live here?"

"That's the home of the most powerful bender in the whole world." The old man hiccupped and Aer caught him by the vest to keep him from slipping off. "Kan Benda."


	11. THE DRAGONS

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 11:**_

_**THE DRAGONS**_

Kan was out on a mission, to wipe all the benders off the map. The fire burned new and the sky turned its familiar black. The Junsei marched day and night without rest in Kan's determination. Tirca stood in the middle of the squad, her thoughts drifting off of betrayal and deception. She began to think about Hitori. She thought of her new position even though Kan had never trusted her. She thought of the people they killed, people who shared similar dreams as they did. She thought of this power inside her, spreading destruction everywhere.

"It's a curse." Tirca whispered as she lifted her hands to examine them.

"Tell me about it." A Junsei marching near her replied without looking over to her.

Tirca looked him over. She wasn't as alone as she thought. "All we do is kill and destroy people."

"Even if we don't want to." A woman whispered as well.

"But, we have this power and…we can't get rid of it." Tirca said as she examined her hands over. "But…maybe we could change it."

"What do you mean?" the man asked Tirca.

"Well, maybe Energybending isn't the only form of energy. There must be a form of energy that isn't all destruction and death." Tirca reasoned.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Lord Kan has us tight in his grip." Another man added from behind Tirca.

"But maybe he might bend to his second-in-command." Tirca said to herself.

* * *

"You want to do what?" Kan asked inside his tent as the black fog swirled around outside.

"I want to take a large portion of the troops up towards the mountains to see if we can't reach the south and head west, cutting off any resistance from the south parts of the continent." Tirca explained, her mind lying directly to Kan.

"And how did you come about this devious little plan?" Kan drilled her.

"It was in my natural instincts, Lord Kan." Tirca replied. Kan raised an eyebrow to this. "I know that we have yet to take the southeast or most of the west and many islands down there will be sending troops. We can cut off the southern islands and the south east to make it easier for the Dark Lord's armies to capture the west."

"Do not forget that the new city Omashu is being constructed down there." Kan said in a cold voice. "It would be unwise to make such a move."

"All the same, I will need a good portion of Junsei to take with me on this campaign. Maybe we could get some aid from the eastern battalion."

Kan lowered his head in thought and sighed. "Fine. Take the Junsei you require and move to capture the south east."

"Thank you, Dark Lord." Tirca bowed and exited. Kan touched his fingertips together, pondering what this plan was really up to.

* * *

Tirca and the rest of her large Junsei clan marched on, climbing over the mountains as Tirca had told Kan she would. "So, now where do we go?" one of the men asked as he checked behind him to make sure Kan wasn't following.

"Well, do you want me to lead?" Tirca asked.

"Yes please." A woman said. Tirca stuck her right hand in the air and made a quick circle with it and clicked her elbow into her side. She vanished and reappeared in a rocky area somewhere near the West. The rest of the Junsei followed her energy track.

"I wouldn't mind getting rid of that ability." One of the men said as he staggered to his feet. "Traveling through energy streams is no fun."

Well, who knows what we'll find." Tirca warned them as she walked over a large rock pile. "All I know is the farther away from Lord Kan the better."

"You know that when he doesn't get a report he'll come looking." A Junsei said as they climbed up the large rocks after Tirca.

Tirca stopped climbing. "I know. But I can't stand in that army, knowing how unstable he is." Tirca said as she turned back to the Junsei. "He killed Hitori and gives her title to me of all people. He said he would never trust me, that I was a failure. He's emotionally and mentally unstable."

"Well, we know." A man said. "But, we're Benders. At lest with him we had a home. At least we had something to do with this curse we had."

"Do you mean to say that you _liked_ watching little girls lose their parents just because of their abilities?" Tirca shouted as she slipped down the rocks to the man. "You enjoyed seeing millions die just because one guy can't except his part in the world? I know that most of you were forced into service and most, like me, are here because there was nowhere else to go. But breaking free from his grasp is what will keep us alive, will keep this world going. I don't know what we can do with these powers, but if there are already three nations than there should be a fourth."

Tirca wiped the hair out of her face and turned around, climbing back up the rocks. "Come if you want to!"

There was almost no question, every rouge Junsei was now following Tirca blindly.

* * *

The man was on his knees, grasping the Dark Lord's cape. "Please." He sobbed. "They have done nothing wrong."

"They are non-benders aren't they?" Kan asked coldly. His guard was stationed behind him in the small house. A woman and her two children sat huddled in a corner, the dark presence of Kan terrifying them.

"Yes." The man cried as he shook violently.

"And are you not a Bender?" Kan asked sternly. The man could only nod his head in response.

"Then make your choice." Kan said sharply. "Join me or stay and die with them." The man looked up at Kan, clear signs of confliction on his face. Kan gave a cough. "Kill them." Kan murmured to on of his guards. The guard stood ready to strike.

"No!" the man said as he let go of Kan and clung to the guard's knees. "I'll do anything. Just don't hurt them." Kan gave an evil grin to the man. He paced over to the wife.

"Now, why should I spare them?" Kan asked. He bent down, his hands grasping at the woman's throat. "They are vermin!" He pulled, a green flash striking. He then grabbed the son's chest. "Lying and deceitful!" He yanked again, another green light flashed. The man was sobbing as Kan now held his little girl in his hands. He placed a hand to the girl's throat. "And no better than dirt." Kan yanked again, a green flash issuing a last time.

The man broke down at the feet of Kan. Kan stooped low and lifted the man's face upwards. "I'll join you." The man said in desperation as he saw the inevitable come. Kan gave another smile.

"I'm glad you realize your position." Kan said as he placed a thumb into the man's temple and a red light flashed on the man's head. The man fell limp and his guards dragged the ma away and out of the house. Kan left, a small spring in his step.

"My Lord." A Junsei aide said as they exited the house.

"What is it?" Kan demanded in his same threatening manner.

"The Junsei you sent out with second-in-command Tirca were not reported to meet the checkpoint they had determined. They have gone AWOL." Kan stopped in his tracks and turned to his guards.

"Leave him." Kan said as his eyes flashed angrily. He reached out an arm and without even looking yanked the aide's soul out, a flash of yellow as the body collapsed. "We have some traitors to find."

* * *

Tirca scrambled down into the large stone valley before them. "We've been traveling for some time now. Shouldn't we rest?" the woman asked.

"Not unless you want Lord Kan after you." Tirca said as she looked back to the Junsei, exhausted from the climb. "Look, just a bit further and then we can start to figure out what to do with ourselves."

There was a low roar from somewhere beyond the valley. Tirca spun around as a few other Junsei readied themselves.

"What was that?" a man asked.

"I'm not sure. A predator." Another man answered.

"If it is we can take them." A woman said confidently. There was another low roar and the earth gave a small shake. Tirca's eyes widened along with all the others as a giant, long red dragon slithered past an outcropping of rocks, a vivid look on its face. They stood there motionless, one looking back at the other. Tirca was the first to bow down, exposing her neck to the mighty beast.

The others, with some reluctance at showing a weakness in front of such a big beast, bowed as well. The dragon looked them over, examining them over. There was another low roar. A large blue dragon slithered in behind the Junsei. Tirca began to sweat, wondering if this was a good idea. She looked up to see the dragons staring intently at her.

"Hello, mighty dragons." Tirca said as she got up. The blue dragon moved behind her, cutting her off. The dragons crouched down and opened their mouths wide, blasting Tirca away with two powerful jets of fire.

The whirlwind of fire swirled around her, showing her flames and colors she had never seen before. But Tirca felt something else. She felt the energy inside of her chest relax. She felt a warm and pleasant feeling running through her, extending from the knot of energy in her heart. "I understand." Tirca said to herself as she lifted a hand to her heart.

The dragons recalled their flames and stood up to their full height. The Junsei had a look of horror on their faces and a couple rushed forward to her.

"Are you all right?" one said as he got up to you. "Any burns."

"No. I feel…wonderful." Tirca answered. "I feel…like the energy inside of me is…at peace with fire."

"What?" another Junsei asked. Tirca had a growing smile upon her face as she gave a quick laugh.

"That's it." Tirca said as she connected it in her head. "Fire. The solution to this curse. Fire is the energy inside, released in a vivid form that is both destruction and offensive…but also the life that we have been destroying."

"What are you saying?" a Junsei asked Tirca as she looked back, other Junsei rushing forward.

"Firebending." Tirca exclaimed. "It draws on the same form for energybending but it is stylized. We can control it and bend it without having to change who we are. We can learn from the dragons to become Firebenders."

"You little traitor."

Tirca looked past the Junsei who were dashing to the side as Kan stood there, his red cape billowing in the air. Tirca moved forward, directly opposite of Kan and the rest of his army. "Nice little lie you told. Too bad you didn't know I sent a scouting party ahead to your checkpoint to make sure you arrived."

"It wasn't a lie. I was going to lead the Junsei away. But not to betray you." Tirca explained. "We left to find a better solution to this power we have. Not all of us wanted this destructive power. We want an ability that doesn't just destroy and is so powerful. We want something that can be used offensively that we can have better control over. We want to become Firebenders."

"You know, having a definitive element might be nice." A Junsei on Kan's side agreed.

"Traitor!" Kan shouted as he turned on the man. A red flash crossed the man's forehead and he fell to the ground.

"Kan, think about it." Tirca pleaded. "We can learn from the dragon's. They feel the same things we do. We can become more apt at using this curse."

Kan was breathing heavy as he saw a wind of response not only in the other Junsei but in his own as well. "How could a common beast feel something that we do?" Kan turned to look at the dragons.

"Kan, you aren't alone." Tirca told him. "Just because they aren't human doesn't mean they don't know how to control these feelings we have. Just think about it."

"There is nothing to think about!" Kan shouted. He walked forward, aiming for the dragons. "I am more powerful as an Energybender than any filthy animal." Kan grabbed a large rock and threw it at the dragons.

They dodged and shot a massive plume of fire at Kan. Kan blocked it with a shield of fire and shot another flame back at them. The red dragon swallowed the attack in its mouth as the blue dragon flapped its wings, sending Kan tumbling backwards.

He flung his cape off of him, glaring down at the Junsei. "Fine then. Go and play with your weak element. Go and be like everyone else! Throw our plan into ruin! I'll take out this world myself." Kan jumped over the small rock cliff nearby and skidded across the earth. He took off running, painful memories resurfacing.

The Junsei army looked back at Tirca. "Well…" a man said as he rubbed his head awkwardly. "How are we going to live now?"

"Just as Lord Kan said." Tirca told him. "Like all the other nations. Bending one specific element."

"But, what will we call ourselves?" a woman asked as she stepped forward.

Tirca lowered her head to think about it for a moment. "Well, this energy inside, this flame, feels like a mini sun and, we will be bending fire." Tirca got the idea in her head instantly. "We will be the Sun Warriors."


	12. THE GOVERNOR'S SON

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 12:**_

_**THE GOVERNOR'S SON**_

Kan was running over the rocky landscape, tripping on the hem of his cape. He tumbled to the ground and fell down into a clear area in front of a riverbank. His hands dug into the dirt as a storm began to blow in from the sea.

It isn't fair. He had led them, provided them power and their rightful places in the world. And they give it all up for Firebending. Kan pounded the ground as he eyes began to well. There was a clap of thunder from off shore.

* * *

Kan was looking out the window and into the sun drenched lawns. "Kan, you're missing the history lesson." His tutor scolded as she noticed her pupil drifting out of her lecture.

"Oh." Kan said flatly as he shifted in his chair, his piece of paper not even out and the quill slightly gnawed in its pot. "I didn't find it interesting."

"And playing outside is?" his tutor scolded again. She shook her head and slammed her globe back into its stand. "Fine then, you pathetic boy, squander my time if you will. Be ignorant and stupid. It isn't like you talk to anyone anyway." She said the last bit to herself as she threw her books into her bag and walked out of the room. She stopped and gave a cough. "You're teacher is leaving the room."

Kan got to his feet quickly to bow to her as it was custom. "Sorry." Kan said as politely as he could. "It was just this…" Kan said as he tried to explain the pulsing energy inside his chest.

"This _thing_" his tutor mocked, having heard the phrase for too many times already. "I suggest you get that looked at, my boy." The tutor turned and left, leaving Kan alone in the large study.

Kan strolled across the sweeping grounds behind his mansion. A servant was detailed to follow him and make sure he didn't get into trouble. He knew even then that his parents were worried about him. But he knew that the servant was also there to do his job, not to care or sympathize with Kan at all. Kan stopped and sat down on a bench near a small fountain, the servant sitting on the other end.

His father was talking with a reporter as he also walked through the gardens, a smile on his face and pride about his job. "Just think of all the pain it must cause him to know that his son is a freak. A recluse." Kan thought to himself. He was fifteen at the time.

* * *

"_Aang, how much do you know about the Air Nomads?" Pathik asked him. _

"_Well, we lived in the Air Temples and had pet flying bison and winged lemurs that were used to retrieve staffs and we are vegetarians and…" Aang began as he counted off the items on his fingers._

"_How much do you know about their creation?" Pathik asked more precisely. Aang's eyebrows shot upwards at this._

"_What do you mean about their creation?" Aang asked him. "The early Airbenders learned from the Sky Bison. Everyone knows that."_

"_But do you know why they split from the four nations?" Pathik also asked. "Do you know what method of Airbending is not made known to the rest of the world or even the other Air Nomads?"_

_Aang sat up, waiting for the Guru to tell him the answer. _

* * *

Kan kicked his feet in the water, letting the cool touch of the water relieve him of some other feeling he had living in his chest. It would have been nice to talk to some friends if he had had some. He turned around, the familiar servant waiting and watching. Kan sighed, placing a hand absent mindedly on his chest.

"Kan." His father shouted from a window above.

"Yes, father?" Kan asked in his brain washed state.

"We need to have a talk." His father said and he swung the curtains shut. Kan got up and the servant followed after him. Kan knew that this was either going to be another meeting he was to sit through or prepping for some public visitor or something else political.

"I'm just walking inside the mansion." Kan said as he stopped and turned to the servant. "I don't need an escort."

"Your parents just want to be sure you're safe." The servant replied on cue. Kan sighed.

"Yeah, I know they do." Kan said heartfeltly as he walked inside and into the large dining room where his mother and father were waiting.

"Shut the door behind you dear." His mother said warmly from her seat as she sipped her tea. Kan obliged and sat down next to her. She threw an arm around her son as his father stood by the china cabinet, smoking his pipe. "Now, tell us about your studies." His mother asked.

"Well, I doze off occasionally." Kan told her truthfully. His mother nodded her head in response to show him that she was still listening. "And…I try my best."

"Well, your tutor just quit." His father informed him. "She said you've never paid attention in her class once. Is this true?"

"Well, I try to." Kan fought for himself. "It's just this…"

"_Thing_ in your chest." His mother finished for him. He looked over at her. "We've already taken you to a physician and he said that you were fine."

"But he doesn't know what it is." Kan stated. "I know there's something there. I can feel it."

"Son, we know that you don't think we know or care, but we do." His father said as he put his foot up on a chair and leaned in, his pipe still smoking. "We just ask that you try and pay attention in class more and that you move on with this…thing."

Kan lowered his head as he felt a sudden weight on his shoulders. His mother kissed him on the forehead and patted his head. "I think you've done well enough. I don't have any objections to letting you walk around the city on your own."

Kan's face glowed. "You mean it?" Kan jumped to his feet.

"If you behave yourself, we might even get rid of that pesky servant that's always watching you." His father said happily.

"Thank you!" Kan said as he hugged his father and kissed his mother on the cheek. He raced outside and flew down the path, running away from his home, laughing at his freedom at last. But as he ran, he felt that weight return. His parents were concerned, he knew that, but they also wanted him to forget about this energy within.

Kan walked down some steps into a small green with a tall tree nearby and sat down on the wall, falling back into seclusion as he thought about what to do about this…thing.

"I haven't seen you around here." A voice from behind said. Kan turned to see the girl. She was thirteen years old with some books tucked under her arm. Kan just realized he must be near the school house. "What's your name?" the girl asked again. Kan felt at home around her, like the weight he had seemed to evaporate all together.

"Kan. Kan Benda." Kan replied as those were the only words he managed to get out. He then spun around and proceeded to ignore her, hoping that he could have some time alone to think things through about this thing inside of him.

"Well, hello, Kan." The girl said as she tried to make small talk. Kan had a small prick of annoyance at this. "Why haven't I seen you around here before?"

"'Cause I'm not around here." Kan quickly replied. Though he still felt right talking to someone other than his parents, he found this new experience to be too distracting. He could tell that he had offended the girl just by the tone of her voice.

"Well, I'm leaving."

"Good."

"You would rather be alone?" Kan's eyes flashed. Girls were a new and odd phenomenon to him and this one was starting to get on Kan's nerves, even if he relished the moment forever.

"Yes."

The girl trotted off as before, leaving Kan to his thoughts, which he greatly wanted; until he noticed the small nose sticking out from behind the tree. He heaved a sigh and blinked his eyes. "What do you want?" Kan asked the girl as she gave a squeak and fled back behind the tree. "Well, what do you have to say?"

She was an eleven year old girl with a stuffed rabb-a-roo. She had short black hair and wide grey eyes that peered at him. . "I just wanted to know why you are here. That's all." The girl managed to call out. "I've never seen a guy like you before."

In truth, Kan had never seen a girl like her either. "Yeah, well then it's your lucky day." The girl gave a small laugh. Kan rolled his eyes. After the last girl, he didn't think he could stand up to another social encounter. One was enough for the day. "Now go away and leave me alone."

"You didn't push Aer away that fast." The girl said.

"Who?" Kan asked as he straightened up. The girl ducked a little further behind her tree cover.

"Aer. The girl you were just talking to. You kept her around for a bit."

"Aer? What kind of name is that?" Kan asked. "Besides, how do you know her?"

"She's my cousin. We're very close." Jip replied as she walked out from behind the tree, her stuffed animal held firmly between her arms.

"Oh, so you know all about her." Kan stated. He felt a bit more interested in this first person he had met and was now hoping to know even more about her through this other girl.

"Not really. We just see each other every day. We're both only children. We've got no one else. At least she has a lot of friends."

"Well, then that's a relief for both of your parents." Kan turned away from her, no longer wishing to hold this conversation when no real information on the girl arose. Jip gave a squeak and left. He shook his head, trying to remember what he was supposed to be thinking about in the first place. He decided that he should go home before another talkative person decided to ambush him and walked quickly back to the mansion and went up to his room, the energy building in his chest.

* * *

"_Aang, can you name the different groups of Airbending?" Pathik asked the young Avatar._

"_Well, there is regular Airbending and then there is a small sub group that allows us to manipulate sound." Aang told him. "I don't use soundbending a lot, not very usefull."_

"_Can you please name the other?" Pathik also asked._

"_There aren't any other sub groups." Aang said. "Guru, what are you trying to tell me?"_

"_There is another Airbending ability that is only passed onto two people, a master and then their pupil." Pahik informed Aang. "It is so precise and takes much concentration to be done correctly."_

"_What is this?" Aang asked._

"_It is the reason you have your arrows." Pathik informed Aang. "It bound the pigments to your skin permanently, which needs much power and control to do."_

"_So that's why my eyes were shut." Aang reasoned. "But who knows this other type of bending?"_

"_It is passed to two people in the Council of Elders. Monk Gyatso was one of them." Pathik stated. "The technique is called Pigmentbending."_

"_I still don't understand." Aang said. "What does this have to do with bringing balance to the world?"_

"_Aang, there are many councils in the Air Nomad culture, the hierarchy living in the Southern Air Temple." Pathik said. "Pigmentbending is not just used to create color on one's skin. It is also used to make the bender invisible by changing the pigments to hide them."_

"_I still don't quite understand." Aang said._

"_Aang, on the night of the Comet, the Air Nomads took aside a small group of people and a few bison and lemurs as well." Pathik said. "You are not as alone as you think you are. The island is hidden though and I do not even know where it is."_

"_Island?" Aang asked. "What island? And what do you mean…"_

"_I have told you enough. You must complete this last leg yourself to truly restore balance to the world."_

* * *

A month went by, his parents no longer forcing him to sit through boring meetings or to entertain visitors as before. Kan loved this new freedom, but still felt like something was off with his life. He found himself become more reclusive and detached. He would walk the gardens in silence, pondering what was wrong with him. Why was he so different?

It was at dinner that it occurred. Kan was prodding his food around with his fork. His mother gave a concerned look to her husband. "Is something wrong with the food?" his father asked as he dabbed his lips with his napkin.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Kan said as he flicked a pea across the table.

"Darling, you barely eat anymore." His mother said.

"I'm not hungry then." Kan said plainly. He could still feel the energy pulsing inside of him.

"Son, is something wrong?" his mother asked as she leaned over to him. "You don't talk or smile. We're concerned for your well being."

"Mother, I am perfectly…" Kan began.

It shot. Kan gasped as he clutched a hand to his heart. It was throbbing painfully against his ribs.

"Is everything all right, Kan?" his father asked as he got up from the table.

"Yeah. I'm…" Another sharp pain. The energy was pulsing, creeping into is blood and tightening around his stomach.

"Kan, we're here for you." His mother said as she gave a concerned look over her son. "Tell us what is wrong."

Kan felt the sharp pains return, his head beginning to boil. He knew what was coming. "Run." He said in little more than a whisper.

"What?" his mother asked as she leaned down by her son's side. "Is this some disease you have? Are you sick."

"Mom, run." Kan pleaded again as another sharp pain flew through him.

"Kan, we want to know what's wrong?" his father asked. "What's wrong with your heart? Are you all right?"

"Please, run. Go away!" Kan shouted as bonds began to tighten inside of him. He felt like screaming as the pressure built. He could feel the air buzzing and an odd tingling in the tips of his fingers.

"Kan, we love you." His mother cried. "We will never leave you."

"No…" Kan managed to wheeze. The chair flew back as Kan let out the prolonged shout.

A wave of energy raced through the mansion, tearing at the walls and carpets. Fire blazed everywhere. Floor boards were shot upwards, lodging themselves in the ceiling and smashing through walls and impaling a maid in the bedrooms. The kitchen staff were thrown around as rocks erupted from the ground and the pots and pans became scorching hot.

Kan regained himself. He shook his head, the energy back to a small heartbeat inside of himself. He looked up through the smoke and water bursts. "Mom?" Kan asked faintly. "Dad?" The dining room was destroyed, scorched and shattered. He walked forward, finding the lifeless bodies of his parents.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He collapsed on their chests, grabbing their clothes, hoping some of his life might pour back into them. He sobbed for what seemed like hours until he noticed the burning mansion around him. He got up and sprinted out of the house and flew past the gate, slamming it shut for the last time.

He ran, not caring where he went. He tried to rub the tears out of his eyes but his mind was racing. "They will call me a murderer. They'll kill me." Kan thought as he ran, hiding in the shadows of the late afternoon. "But I didn't mean to. I never wanted to. It was this…" He couldn't even defend himself. He would be run out of town. No, he would be killed for his crimes. He stumbled down a small hill and threw himself into an alcove, crying as the weight hit him.

He was a monster, he knew it. This curse had taken everything he loved, everyone he loved. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stopped to catch his breath. He heard some faint sobs from far away. Kan wiped his sleeve over his eyes to make himself presentable. He peered out from behind the alcove.

The girl, Aer as she was known, was kneeling in front of a grave marker. Kan walked out, curious about what she was sad about. Kan in his haste stepped on a branch, making a small noise. "I said go away, Long-hin!" Aer said as she turned around, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know who he is, but you must really hate him." Kan said as he backed up to give Aer some space. He could see that the grave was her mother's. She had lost someone too. The familiar feeling from before resurfaced. A desperate need to have someone like her near him overwhelmed him a he began to think of a story as to why he was out. Word might have already gotten around about his parents.

"Oh, it's you." Aer realized. "Well, go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." She turned back to the grave marker and began to wipe her eyes.

"I know how you feel." Kan said as he hung his head. "It's good to be alone sometimes." Kan had never thought about this before. He was alone like he always was, but there was no where to go.

"Yes. It is." The girl agreed. Kan suddenly saw another thing that brought them together.

"I feel that way everyday."

"You don't seem it now. You seem quite all right with talking right now." Aer snapped back. Did she know already? Kan's eyes fell as he turned to her, a plan and an alibi forming in his head to try and hold on to this last thing in his life.

"I only seem this way when I'm around you." Kan told her truthfully. Aer was the only one now that made him forget about the energy inside. Aer perked up and turned around to Kan.

"We've only met once."

"Yeah, but I didn't mind it as much as I usually mind talking to people. You make me feel different."

Aer gave a small smile and quickly turned around. Kan looked away again. He knew what he had to do. He had to get away from the mob that would lynch him for his actions and she was coming with him.

"I'm going up into the mountains. Tonight." He said outloud.

"You're what?"

Kan looked down to the hard earth. "I'm leaving. I can't take this life anymore. Living with all these rules and structure. I need to be free. I want you to come with me. What do you say?" Kan hoped this story might make her agree, hoped she might say yes and understand him. Be the first to. He just wanted one person to understand that at least he was innocent.

Aer's face was in complete shock. "We can't do that. Our parents…" Kan cut her off, feelng the sting of regret and pain at the words 'our parents.'

"Your mother is no longer here…pardon my boldness."

"Okay…but how will we live up there?"

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Yes, but…"

"Than there we go. We'll go home and get supplies. I can hunt and you cook and there won't be anything to clean."

"Kan, we can't…"Aer started as Kan bent down to her. "Our families especially mine. I don't know about yours. But I am assuming that…"

Kan kissed her. He didn't even really know why. He felt the connection in an instant. She was his new rock, like his parents. She would understand him even when the entire world turned against him.

Kan pulled out of it. "Bring friends if you really want. "I'll meet you tonight."

Kan walked off, happy that at least he would be going away from this nightmare and with someone that may finally understand him, accept him. He found a cave nearby and hid in it until nighttime. But the tears didn't stop. He thought about his fate, the life that was ripped out of his hands. He would get a new life and live in peace forever more. He curled up and waited, tears being his only comfort for now.

* * *

But it never got better. The curse returned, this time manifesting itself as Energybending, for what it really was. He was hunted down and he realized that Aer, the only one he thought accepted him, was in love with someone else. And then she turned on him, betraying him to Prodito. He watched his dreams go up in flames and his friends turn on him one by one. He was forced to run for his life. He had seen everyone he ever really loved die at his own hands.

The world has been against him ever since he was born.

Kan sat on the river bank, breathing heavily. "Who needs the men anyway? I can stand on my own. That's always what I was supposed to do, what I've always done." Kan glared up at the heavens as the rain poured down. "At least I still have one gift from you!" Kan shouted to them. Kan gave a chuckle and moved his hands to make the water ripple.

Nothing happened. Only a small flame extended from his hands. Kan's eyes opened wide. "No. You gave me power. You…" Kan tried again. Only fire now exited his hands. He shook his head as his gift was reduced to a mere flame.

Kan kept trying, his teeth gritted against the tears. "No…you gave me…it was the last… no. You punished me with it and now you take it away!? WHY ME?!" Kan fell to his knees, head held in his hands as the lightning began. Kan gave out a bellowing roar, fire exhaling out of his mouth. "No! It was…my gift…I was special. It was…NO!"

He sunk down and lay on the wet sand, crying for his loss. His heart broken and destroyed and waiting for death's release from this hell.

The world was never for him, going so far as to remove the one gift he had never wanted and yet grew to love. Fate stripped Kan of his Energybending.


	13. THE LAST REFUGE

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_**THE LAST REFUGE**_

The Earth Kingdom trekked across the terrain in a large group. Kizu, astride his shirshu, was holding a map and turning it to see if he could make any sense of where he was. "I'm not sure I remember this place." Kizu said as he shook his head and crumpled the map back up. "I never remember the cliffs and the line of mountains."

"Maybe we aren't where we should be." A soldier said as he rode up next to Kizu.

"No. Omashu should be around here somewhere." Kizu said. "I should know. It was being built a couple of yards away from where the cherry blossom mountain was. I lived in Kilmojo for a couple of months."

"Then, maybe its further south." The soldier said. They turned a corner around the cliffs onto the tiled road towards the dark cave ahead.

The ostrich horses stopped in their tracks and one man even fainted. Tall, foreboding figures stood ahead, ready to strike. Kizu moved a bit further and stopped to breath. "It's just dragon warrior statues." Kizu told them as he gave a last look over the frightening images. "But…that is the Cave of Two Lovers."

"The what?" one of the men asked as they got over the shock of the statues carved into the entrance.

"It's the labyrinth of tunnels that Oma and Shu made so they could meet in secret." Kizu informed them. "That means that we are near Omashu."

"So, where is it?" a soldier asked. Kizu shifted the shirshu around.

"I suggest we go around the mountain and examine the regions beyond." Kizu said. "I figure it must be somewhere beyond there."

The Earth Kingdom began to regroup and turned around, leaving the Cave of Two Lovers behind.

* * *

The Sun Warriors had already built a settlement in the rock valley where they had had the fateful meeting with the dragons. An eternal flame burned atop a tall pyramid like structure, a gift from the dragons. "I wonder what will happen now." A Warrior asked.

"Yeah. We've stopped attacking and…what will happen with the war now?"

"The Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom are pretty uptight as I hear it. They may fight a war of their own."

"Or maybe something worse will come along." A woman said as she stared off towards the far entrance of the city. Some gasped while others gathered as Tirca sped down the steps to cut him off.

Kan stood there, looking worse for the wear. "You are not welcome here." Tirca told him.

"Please, I ruled over you all before and I still do now." Kan told her as he stopped in his tracks.

"Not anymore. No Energybenders allowed." Tirca told him as she straightened up. "Go ahead. Do the torture thing, I'm ready for it." Kan looked away for a fleeting instant but Tirca knew what it meant. "You can't Energybend anymore, can you?"

She gave a harsh laugh at the thought. "I still have power over you. You are my army and you still forget one thing. Land." Kan said harshly. "There are three other nations that are already out to grab land and you will be left with nothing, a once powerful force diminished because they found a new gift."

The Sun Warriors hadn't thought of this. "So, what are you proposing?" a man asked from the crowd.

"Don the Junsei armor once more." Kan said. "We will continue this war but not to rid the world of non-benders. We will continue because of the struggle for land. And we will not be called the Sun Warriors. We will be the nation of fire. The Fire Nation. And I will no longer be a mere lord. I will become your Fire Lord. Fire Lord Kan."

"So, no more ruthless killing?" Tirca asked him. "No more going after non-benders. The plan is gone?"

"Oh no. We will still enforce our plan." Kan said as he walked past her. Tirca's eyebrows contracted as she spun to her new Fire Lord.

"But you can't energybend!" Tirca shouted at him. "The plan falls apart without it."

"No, but there is someone who can." Kan said as he took a seat at the top of a small pyramid. The Sun Warriors bowed to him, willing to let him rule them once again for their survival. "I don't care how many people are in the way, I will get her. I am on a blood hunt now. My first order as your Fire Lord, bring me Jip."

* * *

Kizu and his Earth Kingdom troops moved quickly over the hills. Omashu was lying before them, its tall walls surrounding the city built upon three mountains. "There she is men." Kizu said proudly as they moved down into a small path. "The last refuge in the world. Omashu."

Kizu walked forward down the aisle, the green carpet under his feet and green crystals illuminating the barren stone walls. In the throne before him sat the dark haired and beautiful queen of Omashu. The green lighting made her seem more sickly than usual but she was still the most beautiful woman Kizu had ever laid eyes on.

"Welcome, Kizu." Oma said with a faint smile. She got up and walked to Kizu, giving him a hug in welcome. "I have not seen you for a month. How has the campaign been?"

"Rough." Kizu informed her. "We split from the other nations and…well, the Junsei seemed to have become quiet."

"That's strange." Oma said. "So, are we regaining land?"

"A little bit, but the other nations are also vying for the same land." Kizu informed her. "It is a tough battle and most of the land is no longer livable after Kan destroyed it. Funny though. I didn't even recognize the terrain when I came back here."

"I did that myself." Oma answered. "I know Kan knows this place. Changing the land will destroy any thoughts he might have of a strategy, and those dragon warriors will scare them out of going into the cave." Oma gave a feeble laugh and then turned, worry spreading through her mind.

Oma placed a hand to her head and walked back to her throne, sitting down upon it as a servant poured her a goblet of water. "How far along is Omashu?" Kizu asked her.

"Work is easier after I trained some Earthbenders." Oma admitted. "We plan to finish all construction by the end of summer. I would love to see the Dark Lord try and get in here."

"Be careful what you wish for." Kizu snapped. "With all the silence surrounding the Junsei, they could be up to anything."

* * *

Dolma spotted the red berries dangling on the leaf. "It's mine!" she shrieked as she dove for it. Ondigy grabbed her hand and forced it away.

"I'm the man of the family. It's mine." He fought with his wife. The six children sat huddled together, starving from the long hike and with little food. Zenki was licking his fingers from the honey he had stolen.

"Can we have some food?" Quae, the oldest girl asked her parents. Dolma turned to her, the filthy face livid with anger.

"You will get food when you earn it." Dolma said. Ondigy reached for the berries and Dolma leapt on his back, beating him for the food.

"Maybe we should have gone with that lady." Onia, one of the twins, said as she gave a hacking cough.

"Really?" a voice said from the woods. Dolma and Ondigy stopped fighting as the tall figure entered the light, the hideous mark on his face shining in the pale sunlight. "And who was this lady?" Kan's mouth turned into a wicked grin.

* * *

The caravan of refugees reached the wall of Omashu the next day. Ondigy and Dolma walked ahead, shifty looks going in every direction. The guard at the entrance stopped them. "How many in your party?" the man asked.

"Ten." Dolma replied. The man waved them in and gestured to the right. They walked past with their seven kids and the old man, bent over with a cane and covered by his red cloak.

Kizu was resting in the private quarters of the palace. A loud ringing rang through the halls and Kizu jumped to his feet. He earthbent his way through the wall, slipping his shoulder mantle on was he rushed to the swarm of soldiers. "What's going on?" he asked as they raced towards the wall. There was no need for explanation.

The entire Junsei army and their doom towers were advancing upon Omashu.

Kizu lifted the large rocks into the air along with the other Earthbenders, launching them down to the army below. Some men fell but the doom towers swung into action. The tall, menacing weapons swung the grim catapults and flaming rocks rained upon the city.

"He wouldn't dare." Oma said to herself as she stood on her balcony, seeing everything unfolding beneath her. She turned and rushed back into the castle, her attendants stringing armor onto her as she went. She wrapped her robe and cape around her as she flew down the grand stairs and out into her besieged city.

Men were rushing up the stairs, preparing themselves for the fight ensuing. Kizu rushed down the stairs with a line of elite men behind him. "We'll go out the back way and try to meet him out front." Kizu explained to them as they skipped down some more steps. "And after we take out their first wave…"

Kizu fell to the ground as the plank of wood hit him hard in the face. Dolma gave an evil cackle. The men turned to her and shot a rock towards her. It was blasted apart in a fiery attack. Kan stepped out from the shadows, a grim look on his face.

"Hello, men." Kan said as he ducked and shot his hand forward. A sheet of fire flared outward, burning the soldiers alive. Kizu struggled to his feet as Kan regained himself.

"Another rematch?" Kizu asked as h took a battle stance, ready for anything. His eyes drifted onto the filthy images of Dolma and Ondigy. "And what rats do you have here?"

"Rats?" Ondigy asked. "Why don't I…" Ondigy moved towards Kizu with the plank of wood but was stopped by his wife.

"No! The Dark Lord kills him, remember!" Dolma scolded her husband. She turned and gave an overzealous bow to Kan. "The honor is all yours." She said politely.

Kan gave her a glaring look before he turned to Kizu and lifted his hand. He thrust forward, a plume of fire extending. The earth rolled up and caught the attack, sparks dispersing through the air. Oma stepped out from behind her cover, arms lifted to fight the Dark Lord.

"So, the queen of Omashu has graced us with her presence." Kan hissed as he turned his attention to Oma. Oma threw a look at the two refuges standing behind him.

"What did he offer you?" Oma asked them, knowing that Kan manipulates people to do what he wants.

"He offered to get rid of the bad omen that just returned." Dolma said with a cackle. "That and take the other filthy brats off our hands. We help him get into Omashu and take out the Earth Kingdom stronghold and we get the lap of luxury in his new world."

"Bad omen?" Kizu asked as he got to his feet, taking a stance against Kan who didn't know where to strike.

"Yeah." Ondigy stated. "The little girl we left on an iceberg but didn't die."

Kizu knew immediately who it was. Kizu turned on Kan and threw a boulder at him. Kan side stepped it easily and gave a round kick at Oma. Oma threw a small wall in front of her and shot Kan back on a fissure of earth. She pulled and lifted Kan into the air on a rock and launched him over the wall.

Kan leapt off in mid air and sped down to the ground, fire building around him. He hit the ground hard and aimed a shot for the both of them. Kizu rolled behind a building as Oma easily dispersed it. She raised two sheets of earth, trapping Kan between them. She gave a thrust and Kan soared downwards, sinking into the earth and thrown out a few yards away from Omashu's walls.

"Follow me." Oma told Kizu as she ran up the stairs towards her wall, passing the two trembling refugees as they went. They reached the top of the wall, men running everywhere as flaming rocks fell upon them. Oma stood there, watching the men and doom towers grow closer to her beloved city.

"What should we do?" Kizu asked her. Oma simply stood there, looking out at the wave of men.

"We will do nothing." Oma said as she took a step up to the ledge.

"Nothing?" Kizu asked her in shock. "But they are getting closer." Kizu turned to see the Earthbenders heave another volley of rocks into the oncoming wave.

Oma stood defiant against the oncoming horde. They came closer and closer, an entire section of wall crumbling away. Oma lifted a hand and moved the fire ball backwards by controlling the burning earth beneath it. "This city was for the memory of my love. And no one will ever touch or destroy my city, my child, so long as I stand here with breath in my body." Oma lifted her hands, ladders being thrown up against the walls. Oma moved her hands outwards and then down.

Omashu was surrounded by an endless chasm, throwing all the doom towers and a few flanks of Junsei down into the depths. Kan stood with the remaining Junsei, scrambling to get to safe ground. They passed over the hills and disappeared in the dark fog behind them.

"No!" Dolma shouted as she saw her savior disappear over the horizon. "It's just a small gap. Get the plank!" Ondigy and Dolma struggled, lifting their plank of over the edge. "Here! Use this!"

Their hands were bound behind them, shouted for the Fire Lord to return. Oma stood at the top of the stairs, glaring down at them.

"You almost destroyed this city for your own selfish ways." Oma stated. "Throw them in jail for the rest of their sorry lives." Oma ordered the guards. Dolma and Ondigy were dragged off with some effort towards the prisons underground. A team of women walked up through a side street, six kids trailing along behind them.

"Queen, these are the children the couple entered the city with." The woman informed Oma. Oma looked over the kids, seeing the neglect and pain inflicted upon them.

"Take them to my palace." Oma instructed. "Get them cleaned up, some fresh clothes, and prepare a feast for them."

"And then what after that?" the woman asked as the kids looked at each other, not sure they had heard correctly.

Well, show them to their bed chambers. I'm sure I had enough put in." Oma said as she walked over to the poor children and smiled at them. She bent down to the smallest one. "Would you like to live with me in my castle?" Oma asked. "I have always wanted children, but I never got the chance. So, will you stay?"

Malo didn't need a second thought. The little boy jumped into Oma's arms and hugged her around the neck. Oma lifted him into the air and held him in her arms.

"But, what about Zenki?" Jolen, the second oldest boy asked.

"Yeah, we don't know where he is." Oni, one of the twins said. There was a shuffle behind them as Oma's cook moved forward, Zenki held by the ear.

"I found this young chap cleaning out your pans." The cook informed her.

"Oh, was he?" Oma asked as she moved forward. "Well, then put him to work. He will be your new servant." Zenki looked like his life ended when he realized he would be doing manual labor for the rest of his life. "Come along children." Oma said as the carriage arrived for them. The kids climbed inside with the biggest look of wonder on their faces. Kizu snapped the door shut for them as Oma leaned out the window.

"You are welcome to stay in my palace as well." Oma said to him.

"Some Junsei still got away and knowing Kan, he won't be licking his wounds for long." Kizu replied. "He's planning something, and I won't rest until I find out what it is and stop it."

"You are a brave one, little Kizu." Oma said as she leaned out the window and kissed him on the forehead. Kizu blushed slightly. "You've come a long way from delivering packages."

"Till we meet again, Oma." Kizu said as he raised a hand in parting as the carriage left, clopping up the path. An attendant walked up to Kizu, a scroll held in his hands.

"Sir, we've got some new information on the Dark Lord's plans." The aide said.

"Good, what is it?" Kizu asked as he gave his sideburn a scratch.

"We knew he was after Jemminite and we now know he is looking for someplace with a lot of volcanic activity."

"Okay. So, anything else to help us?"

"There is one thing." The aide took out an arrow, a piece of paper attached to it. "This was fired at the wall a bit after the Junsei appeared." Kizu took the piece of paper and unfolded it. His eyes grew wide when he read the message.

_GIVE ME JIP_

It was written in blood.


	14. THE SEER

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 14:**_

_**THE SEER**_

It was raining though the black clouds that hid the moon. Smoke mingled with it as Kan once again began his conquest, no longer to destroy villages with a snap of his fingers; no longer able to rip a soul from the body, no longer able to teleport through the energy fields. But that did not stop Kan from burning towns to the ground with his bare hands; from killing the innocent in his blood quest to find one person.

Where was Jip?

* * *

Jip was walking with her poncho over her head, her scalp becoming uncomfortably wet from the rain. Her pack was dry as she sloshed through mud, her eyes bent to the ground so she could see. The ground became ashy as she continued walking, passing through a thin black scar from Kan's previous attacks.

"There must be a place for food around here." Jip said as she lifted a hand to see through the rain. Her cheeks were still wet, having cried everyday since she left home again. She saw a light through the thin trees. "A rest place!" Jip shouted as she began to run, mud and ash and dirt splattering over he dress. She slipped inside, a motley crew hanging around inside. Jip moved forward to the bar, sitting down beside a taller man wearing a blindfold.

"What's your drink?" the bartender asked.

"Actually, I just want a cup of water and a hot meal to eat." Jip said with a faint smile. The man next to her glanced over, his eyes hidden behind the blind fold.

"How much do ya got?" the man asked her.

"Oh, I don't have…anything." Jip said. The man spit on the counter in front of her, causing Jip to draw her arms back. He rubbed it in with his cloth.

"No money, no service, little girl." The man said.

"But, I've been traveling for days and….I'm out of food and…my mother." Jip began as failure began to set in. The man made some mocking sounds before whipping his rag down in front of her.

"Go bother someone else with your sob stories." The barman said. "I don't serve anyone who still cries to their mommy." The man mocked Jip again. The stranger's hand shot forward, five copper pieces skidding across the counter. "For her?" the bartender asked in amazement.

The stranger nodded his head. The bartender gave a rude noise and slipped the pieces into his pocket. "You're lucky this guy is sensitive to sob stories." The bartender walked back through some double doors and into the kitchen to place an order.

"Thank you." Jip said as she wiped the tear from her eye. The stranger did not answer. "I'm Jip. What's your name?" The stranger still said nothing. The bartender walked back out, a glass of cool water in his hands. "Thank you." Jip said to the man as she gulped it down. Jip suddenly became aware of the whispers behind her.

"Yeah, that's her." A man said as he stood up. Jip turned around to see a big, burly man wielding a large club behind her. "That's the girl the Fire Lord is after."

"Me?" Jip asked in astonishment. The stranger took a sip of his hot drink.

"He came to my house, took my wife and kids and said that if I didn't bring you to him that he would kill them." The man replied as he moved forward towards Jip. "I know he wants you alive, but I don't really care!" The man lifted his club into the air as Jip cringed in her seat.

The stranger dodged the club and sent the man flying across the room. He reached into the sheath on his back, flashing his broad swords in the candlelight of the cantina. Other men got to their feet, rushing at the human bounty. The stranger dodged every attack, throwing the men off with ease even though his blindfold stayed full on his face.

The bartender walked back out, the hot plate in his hands. His mouth dropped. "What happened to my cantina?!" the man asked as he set the plate down in front of Jip, whom was also shocked at what the stranger had just done. The tall man, wearing black and a few pieces of armor, reached into his pocket and placed a few more copper pieces on the counter.

He sheathed his dual swords again and motioned for Jip to follow him. Jip grabbed her plate and followed without haste. He was leaned up against the side of the cantina while Jip finished her dinner. He looked over at her, seeming to ask if she was done. "Thank you again, for saving me back there." Jip said as she finished her food.

The stranger nodded his head and moved off to the left. He stopped and turned to Jip, giving a jerk of his head for her to follow. What do you want me to do?' Jip asked as she walked along behind him. He was only slightly taller than her but he looked a bit older than her as well. "Is that your ostrich horse?" Jip asked as she passed the magnificent beast.

The man kept walking, reaching a raggedy sack hanging on a hook inside the stable. He took it off and placed a sack of food inside. He threw it over his shoulder and handed a few blankets to Jip. "You want me to come with you?" Jip asked. The man nodded. Jip was still unsure how the man was able to do anything with the blind fold on but she was too polite to say anything. He pushed out of the stable and began walking. "Where are we going, exactly? Can you take me to wherever Kan is?"

The stranger stopped in his tracks at the mention of the name. He turned to her and pointed his hand. Jip looked past it. The large, black scar of earth lay ahead. "So, we're following his trail at least." The stranger turned back and set off into the path of destruction. "So, are you a wanderer or something?"

The stranger merely nodded his head. Jip went silent as they continued walking, settling only when and where the man wanted to. As they traveled the land, she noticed the man dropping seeds into the ground from a pouch on his hip.

* * *

After a few days of wandering, they came upon a village. Jip gave a sigh of relief, happy to finally have someone else to talk to. They walked across the ashen land and through a hole in the fence around the village. There was no one there. The houses were crumpled and there was no food anywhere. The stranger scanned the area, taking the sight in through his blindfold. A bird alighted by a broken house.

With a loud snarl, a woman lunged up from the wreckage and caught the bird in her hands. She then dug into the birds with her mouth. "It's mine!" Another woman shouted as she flew out from behind a plank of wood and grabbed at the bird. Jip's eyes widened at the sight.

"Hey! Break it up!" a man shouted as he ran over to the women, tearing them apart. A few others were behind him as the rest of the wretched residents came out into the scene.

"I'm sure we can work this out." A man carrying two spears said as he poked the now dead bird.

"Here, let me, Aahad." Fandji said as he moved forward. He began to cut the bird into small pieces. Baru moved with Hodge to keep the growling citizens from the meal. Aahad scooped up the pieces with his spear.

"You can all have a bit of it." Aahad said as Fandji struck a fire for Aahad to cook the meat over. The stranger moved forward at this point. Hodge saw him first.

"Hey, haven't seen you for a while!" Hodge said as he waved to the stranger. "Who's the friend?"

"I'm Jip." Jip responded. "Do you…know this man?"

"You don't?" Hodge asked her as Fandji and Aahad began to distribute the small pieces of meat to the hungry citizens. They turned into a mob, swarming the rebels for food. The wanderer bent down and opened his pack. He held out a medium sized bag and waved it in the air. The citizens sniffed it in the air.

The wanderer placed the food sack down on a piece of wood nearby and took out a few cups. The citizens swarmed towards the food. The stranger drew out his swords to keep them at bay. The people fell back, cowering at the sight. The man slipped his swords back in their sheath and began to hand out a loaf of bread to everyone. The man gestured to the other sack lying on the piece of wood.

Jip picked it up and began to pour water into the few cups. "I got it." Baru said as he picked one cup up in his hands and began to walk around to the people, offering all a sip. Fandji and Hodge took up the other cups and did the same thing. The stranger returned to Jip and picked up four pieces of meat and a couple cups. He poured the water out himself and turned to the rebels.

He offered each a slab of meat and a cup of water. "Thanks, wanderer." Aahad said as he took his meal.

"You always seem to have the right things." Fandji laughed as he walked off to another side of the small village.

"Excuse me." Jip asked as she walked up to Hodge.

"What can I do for you?" Hodge replied.

"What are you doing here?" Jip asked them while the stranger looked after the unfortunate citizens of the devastated town.

"Well, after our leader left, we decided to get moving. To go and help all the people Lord Kan displaced." Hodge answered her as he took a bite of his steak.

"Oh. So…he has been here." Jip asked as she looked at the destruction.

"Yeah, a couple weeks ago." Baru added as he joined the conversation. "Poor people have nothing. We've had to keep them from eating each other."

"And how do you know that guy?" Jip asked as she looked at the stranger still watching over the people.

"Him?" Fandji asked as he also walked over. "He helped us out once. Back when we were in the woods, he helped us jump a couple of Junsei transports. Tirji was real happy to have him around. He left a few days before Tirji did."

"The guy's a walking relief center." Aahad added. "He always has food and water and seeds to plant new trees with. He just follows the destruction and offers aid to towns like this."

"So, he's like a hero?" Jip asked, the small glimmer of fairy tale still hidden in her eyes. "Where did he come from?"

"No one knows." Hodge replied. "Guy just kind of showed up when the destruction started. I haven't even seen him without the blind fold. Doesn't seem real old though."

"Yeah, looks like a teen to me." Aahad said. Jip's eyebrow flew up her forehead.

"He looks like an adult." Jip stated.

"With the clothes and plates of armor, yes." Fandji said as he picked some meat out of his teeth with his knife. "But under it all, he's probably only a bit older than you."

There was a sharp growl in the air. The rebels were on their feet as the wanderer readied himself. Three large beasts ran into the village, snapping and howling as the villagers ran for their lives. "It's the Fire Lord's Dark Beasts." Baru said as he crackled his knuckles and Hodge drew out his earth broadsword.

They entered the fight, beating off the attacking animals with a bit of difficulty. A large beast, red and brown that had the stinger of a scorpion but the body of a jackal was snapping at the stranger. The wanderer moved quickly, slicing through the beast in a few flashes of his dual swords.

Hodge and Baru were attacking one of the beasts while Aahad and Fandji took the other. Jip rushed behind a large board, hiding from the monsters. Hodge dodged the venomous tongue as Baru held the jaws open, allowing Hodge to hack away at its mouth. Aahad drew the monster out of the way while Fandji dug his knife into the hind leg of the monster. It shrieked and turned itself quickly, sending Fandji flying into Aahad. Aahad spun his spears quickly, deflecting the monster's attack and drove one of his spears into the monster's lip.

The fight was over soon, the beasts dead. "Well…" Baru said as he wiped the sweat from his head. "I guess we have dinner for tonight."

"I doubt it." Aahad said as he drove one of his spears into the monsters. Poison bled out of them.

"Poisoned meat." Fandji concluded. He turned around to see Jip cowering behind them. "Well, she was sure helpful."

Jip walked out and turned to the wanderer. His head was hung, a feeling of disappointment coming from him. He threw his sack around his shoulder and waved good bye to the rebels.

"Till we meet again." Hodge shouted as the wanderer and Jip left the village.

* * *

It was a few more days of trekking the burnt earth before they found another small settlement. They entered through a makeshift gate and entered the town. The houses were slightly better, but the people were worse.

Their skin was stretched thin over their bones, hacking and coughing as their lungs visibly contracted. "What happened to these people?" Jip asked as she walked down the small road.

The wanderer did not answer as usual. He instead turned to a large water vat. It was busted and broken, dirt and silt in the only water they could collect from the rain. There was a hobble as a healthier looking man walked over to them.

"Don't touch that!" He shouted. "That's our only water."

Jip turned to the man. He was older and a bit thinner and he had bags under his eyes. The Captain gave another cough. "Now, state your business here."

The wanderer didn't answer. "Ummm…" Jip began. "He doesn't really speak."

"Fine. You tell…" The Captain's face grew pale as he realized her. "I remember your picture. You're the girl we sent to death row."

"Who are you?" Jip asked the man, curious as to how he knew her.

"I used to serve under Zhong and then the rest of the Global army." The Captain told her. "I was in charge of a part of the raid on Ba Sing Se. I escaped of course, after the benders teamed up and fought back."

"You were at Ba Sing Se when it fell?" Jip asked him. The stranger had turned around, tools in his hand as he began to work on the water purifying system.

"Yes." The Captain said, clear pain in his face. "I stuck around for a bit. With Prodito, our spy and their leader gone, the benders rejoined and some still fought the idea. They were expelled and a small transport went out to bring you guys back. To lead them."

"I wasn't at Ba Sing Se." Jip said as she turned her head down. "I was taken from them by bounty hunters. I just heard that it fell. I didn't hear any talk of this…rebellion."

"Well, consider yourself at least to be alive." The Captain said as he had to take a seat. "A girl like you, so young. It was wrong what happened. The moment I found out you were kids I wanted to stop. The Master did too but, after Zhong's death, he saw you as a threat. I had no choice."

"But if you didn't want to do it, why did you still follow his orders?" Jip asked him.

"It…I…I don't know." The Captain responded. "I mean, they were my thoughts but a small…impulse in my head told me to do it. It didn't feel awkward just…a little odd. And it isn't like I did nothing to help. I saved that Waterbender girl when we took her prisoner." The stranger stopped his work, it was complete anyway. "And…I remember this little boy who snuck into the base to get her as well. He didn't say anything but…I at least saved them."

"You mean Mizu." Jip told him. "And the boy was Ran-fo." Jip stopped as the stranger began packing his sack. He stood up and poured the rest of the pouch of water into the vat. He took the sack and handed the food off to the man, a note attached said it was for the people.

"Thank you, wanderer." The Captain said. He looked up at the man's face and his eyes shifted around for a few moments. "You look a bit familiar. That chin and…what's behind the blindfold?"

The stranger stood up and began to walk away, but not before the Captain grabbed his arm. "I remember now. I think you served in the army with me. I can remember you in uniform."

"You used to serve in the army?" Jip asked him as her eyes widened. The stranger still said nothing. There was a gentle breeze through the village and a plume of pink clouds drifted down from the heavens.

Sitting upon it was a curving pink body, the face like a red mask with pink and blue dots across it. "Thank you, for your help." The spirit said as she stepped off the cloud and approached the old fighter. "It is nice to see a kind human in a world full of murderers."

"I don't think everyone is that evil." Jip added as the Captain seemed to recoil from the patron spirit of the village.

"Coming from the child whose friends turned on her. Whose mother committed a vicious act in the name of lust." The spirit said, its body turning black with the cloud. "The days of humans are numbered and the Spirits will once again reclaim our world from this wretched species." The spirit held out her hand to the wanderer. She opened it gently to reveal a single seed in her hand. "I give this gift to you. It will become a mighty life if given the right nourishment."

She placed the seed in the wanderer's hands and looked back to Jip, who was in too much shock to respond. "Mark my words. Humans are numbered and your life proves why." The spirit than returned to her cloud and ascended back up to her seat in heaven.

"Haven't seen her in a while." The Captain said as he took a breath again. "Nice to know the Spirits have had enough of us. I think I'll spend the rest of my life right here. Can't say I don't deserve it though."

The wanderer took off running, sprinting out into the black land ahead. "Wait!" Jip shouted as she took off after him, her sack hitting her back loudly. "Where are you going?"

* * *

She chased him for what seemed like forever. The dark ash and soot was kicked up as she ran, trying to get close to her companion. The stranger finally stopped, falling to his knees as the forest resumed ahead, a clear line through the earth. "Why are you running?" Jip asked him as he clenched his fists and sat back upon his knees. "Is it because of the Captain? Because he reminded you of your time in the army?" Jip sat down next to him, examining his every twitch. The blindfold seemed to be a dark mark upon his face. "Let me see what you really look like." Jip reached up and in a single motion removed is blindfold.

_**THE COMET RACED THROUGH THE SKY HIS PARENTS WERE STANDING THERE, FATIGUE ON THEIR FACES THE CLOSET WAS THE ONLY SAFE PLACE, HIM AND BAKKIKO HUDDLED IN IT AS THE FIRE BURNED AROUND THEM HE GRABBED JIP AND KAN SAT THERE CRYING, CLUTCHING HIS PARENTS TIGHTLY AANG COLAPPSED INTO KATARA'S ARMS, FALLING OUT OF THE ICEBERG PRISON OZAI LIFTED HIS HAND AND DROVE IT AT ZUKO'S ZHONG AND LONG-HIN LAY ON THE GROUND DEAD MIZU GAVE HIM A HUG TO CONSOLE HIM AFTER HIS BROTHER THE ARMIES MET ON THE EARTH, THROWING EVERYTHING THEY HAD AT EACH OTHER HE SAW EVERY SWING COMING AS IF IT WAS SLOW MOTION KIZU SAT THERE, HOLDING HIS BLEEDING BROTHER IN HIS ARMS AANG FELL TO THE GROUND, THE LIGHTNING "HE'S LYING" WAS ALL THAT TOPH HAD TO KURUK WEPT, HIS LOVE GONE FOREVER THE DARKNESS ENVELOPED THE WORLD THE FAMILY SAT HUDDLED TOGETHER AS THE FIRE NATION BEGAN ITS FIRST SRTIKE AGAINST THE EARTH KINGDOM JIP ENTERED THE CANTINA, ALONE, CRYING AND WET FROM THE STORM**_

Jip recoiled, the brief glimpse into the man's eyes a bit too much for her. She looked at him, breathing quickly as the wave of events swept over her. She looked into the man's face, almost no emotion written on it. But she knew it well. "Ran-fo?" Jip asked as she moved closer to her old fiend.

He nodded.

Jip put a hand on her head. "What was that…that…you're a seer." Jip put together in her mind. "You've been able to see the future, haven't you? You've seen everything coming."

Ran-fo turned away, not wishing to share a word with her. Jip shifted around. "You don't let yourself feel anything." Jip told him, more so to put things together for herself. "All you see is death and…destruction. You walk it everyday! You don't even let yourself see the good, just the bad."

Ran-fo turned away sharply, a small tear starting to form in his eyes. "I know at times it seems like the world can be cruel, and heartless." Jip said as she tried to put an arm around him. "And I know that, even though you know how this is all going to end, there may never be a light. With all the death and evil you see, it is hard to even realize it's there. I know what that's like, to have everything you wanted die. I see the world as dark too. But in the end, this is the only world we have. The only life we have. And that is why I keep walking. That is what keeps me going. And that is why, I know, you keep going. You still want to find that life somewhere among all the darkness you see. I do too. I haven't lost all hope. I have not lost my light."

Ran-fo shot his hand into the ground, the seed being planted. The ground flashed blue as Ran-fo began to drain his energy into the tree, infusing it with spiritual power. The tree sprouted, a small stalk in the black ground. Ran-fo fell back, falling into Jip's arms as he cried for the first time in his life. The tree continued to grow slightly, as it would for the rest of its life and eventual become the great Swamp it was made to be.

* * *

They walked through the forest, a mutual feeling between them. They came to a fork in the road and Ran-fo shot his hand out to stop Jip. "What is it?" she asked him as she looked around.

Ran-fo handed her the scroll held out in his hand. "So, this is where I'm supposed to go?" Jip asked him as she took the scroll and looked at the seal on it. It was a large circle and an odd symbol in the center of it. She looked at Ran-fo, who nodded his head solemnly.

Jip nodded her head and began to walk away. She stopped and turned backwards to where Ran-fo stood resolutely. "Will we see each other again?"

Ran-fo's eyes shifted to the side and looked downward, his mouth turning down at the edges. Jip stopped and gave a defeated sigh. "Oh." Jip said as she realized this was the last time she would see her friend ever again. "Then…I will meet you again in the afterworld." Jip gave a small smile but there was no reaction.

Ran-fo shut his eyes, tears beginning to well up in them as he silently gave Jip the cold hard truth. Jip took in a sharp breath and her voice began to waver. She stopped and turned and walked away.

She had walked a few steps and stopped abruptly. She turned and ran full into Ran-fo, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug, the last they would ever share.

"You are so brave and…amazing." She admitted through painful sobs. "But please, tell me this is a lie. I can't leave you. I went through a really rough time and…even though I didn't know it was…you….you helped me. I'll never forget you. And…I think you are the….I don't think I have the strength to say good-bye." She threw her head into his shoulder. Her tears draining into his neck.

Jip kissed Ran-fo on the cheek and sunk back down, tears now pouring out of her eyes. Ran-fo's eyes finally spilled tears as he pulled Jip tight, as if he would never let go. Eventually, after it seemed like all of time had passed, they let go. Jip wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to walk away, finding it harder with every step she took.

Again she found herself running back to her friend and embracing. Ran-fo pushed her away, tapping her gently on the nose as a sign of affection. Jip's mouth twisted into a smile, though the gasps of sorrow still exhaled out of it. She adjusted her pack and walked away, having one last eternal look at her friend.

* * *

Ran-fo kept walking the destroyed land, but he no longer saw only the death. He saw the life that once was, the joy that once held over the earth. And he smiled, an emotion full on his face. He passed the skeletons lying in the dirt, the black clouds of smoke and death hanging ahead as he closed in upon the Fire Lord and his hunt for the last Energybender.


	15. RED RAIN

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 15:**_

_**RED RAIN**_

The storm clouds drew in, a normal phenomenon is the world now. But something different hung in the air this time. The clouds were not as natural to the warring world. Kan knew this. "Where will we look next?" one of the Firebenders asked as he walked up to the Fire Lord. "We've been on the hunt for days."

"We keep looking." Kan said firmly as he turned his back and walked back into the tent. He threw the tent flap shut behind him and sat down. He ran through his mind. He didn't know where to look for her, it was like trying to find smoke.

The Firebender look upwards, seeing a dangerous flash in the sky as a red lightning bolt flew to the earth, revealing a demon face in the clouds.

* * *

Mizu was up at the wheel when the storm drew in. "Looks to be a big one." The helmsman said as he gave the wheel a spin.

"Doesn't seem to be a natural one either." Mizu told him as she folded her arms. "The storms so big it can't just be a natural one."

"Then what are your orders?" the helmsman asked her.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it is that we can't run forever." Mizu told him as she turned to him. "Keep sailing." The helmsman nodded and proceeded into the storm that was now flashing red lightning.

* * *

"Come on." Kizu pleaded as he held the scrap up to the shirshu's nose. The shirshu sniffed it as before and merely nudged Kizu. "Find my parents. This is their scent…I think." Kizu said as he threw the rag back into the wreckage of his old home. He fell to the ground as a light rain began to fall. He covered his face with his hand, hoping to drive the tears off. "What if I don't find them?" Kizu asked himself. "What if Kan finds them before me?" He ran a hand over his head and quickly recoiled. He shook his hand, a stinging sensation on it.

He felt the tingle on the top of his head and bent a large slab of stone over his head to protect himself. The shirshu outside was thrashing around, the rain causing it pain. Kizu looked up to see a small holes being bored into the earthen umbrella by the rain. The shirshu ran for cover under the stone as Kizu sot it away. "It's no good anyway." Kizu said as he felt the stinging all over his body. He climbed aboard the shirshu and flicked the reigns, driving both of them away from the unnatural storm.

They raced through the trees where the rain splattered down on them. It was then that Kizu noticed the odd color of the rain. It was blood red.

* * *

Aer was speeding along n the heavy wind on her glider. She was nearing the Southern Airtemple when the storm hit. The wind thrashed her around, throwing the red acid rain into her face. She puttered, falling out of the sky and onto the ground. "What is this?" Aer asked out loud to herself as he created an air shield around her making the red drops spill off of it. "This is defiantly not a natural storm."

Aer took flight, running through the thin trees as she reached the shore line. She stopped in her tracks as the red lightning began to strike viciously. She shielded her eyes and withdrew from the waves. There was a motion in the air as the drops beg to condense on the ground. They protruded upwards, forming small red sparkling beasts.

"I know who you belong to." Aer said as she realized the trademark red sparks. They lunged forward as Aer spun and threw them back. "Why does she still keep attacking?" Aer asked herself as she drove a spiral of air at one of the monsters as it spit red sparks at Aer. She spun around and winced as the red acid still rained down upon her.

* * *

Mizu was desperately trying to stop the rain, moving her hands in the air. "What's wrong?" the helmsman asked as he danced on the deck, trying to avoid the deadly rain.

"I'm not sure." Mizu told him. She gave large thrusts at the sky. "If it was liquid I should be able to stop it, but it doesn't seem to be liquid." She had to fall back as the rain singed her parka and dropped down through the planks of her ship.

"I say that we turn and get out of this mess!" the helmsmen said as he frantically spun the wheel around. Mizu didn't object as she conjured a wall of water to surround them in their retreat.

The water ripped apart as a red tide seemed to sweep across the ocean. The ship rocked violently, sending Mizu to the deck as the ship seemed to be torn apart from the hull. "I'm on it!" Mizu shouted as she disappeared below.

Water was flowing into the bottom of the ship. Mizu bent her hands down and exhaled. It froze over as the ship rocked violently again. Mizu was once again thrown to the ground. She got up, brushing her hands off at the finished work. That's when the lightning began again, illuminating a menacing being hiding in the hull. "Who's there?" Mizu asked as she saw the figure fade into the shadows.

Mizu moved ahead cautiously, making sure to check around her as she searched for the intruder. She checked behind a pillar in the large room, finding nothing behind it. A sudden sense of cold came from behind and Mizu spun around to see a red figure standing behind her, wheezing as it moved towards her slowly. "Get back!" Mizu shouted as she bent a whip of water at it.

The water passed right through the energy figure. It lunged forward, just missing Mizu as she backed up and tripped over a large crate. The figure seemed to flow right through it, grabbing Mizu around her chest and throwing her onto the large patch of ice she had made. Mizu sputtered for air as the faceless red being began to grip her tighter.

A large red circle with an odd symbol in the center formed around her in the ice. There was a loud crack and the ice broke, sending Mizu into the water. Mizu struggled, feeling the red energy envelop her, threatening to rip her apart. She kicked but was unable to get the water around her to help. Then, the water surged, regurgitating her back into the ship as two other Waterbenders sealed the ship once more.

"Mizu, are you all right?" one of the other Waterbenders asked as they bent down to make sure she was all right.

"I'm fine." Mizu lied as she shook from the encounter. "But what was that thing?"

"What thing?" the girl asked as the Waterbeders began prowling the ship.

"The red figure." Mizu told them, a bit of anger in her voice. "They attacked me and threw me into the water."

"There was no person down here when we came." The girl said as she gave Mizu an awkward look. "We saw you trip and fall into the ice and we saved you. There was nothing else down here."

* * *

Aer flicked her hands, sending another energy beast back as the red sparks snaked through the wind blown sand towards her. Aer gasped and jumped into the air, just passing out of reach of the red sparks. Aer landed again, feeling the sting of the red rain on her skin. Aer made to throw another shield around her but was knocked and held to the ground by a wave of red energy.

Her staff flew out of her hands, beginning to wear from the exposure to the rain. Aer threw her hand back, sending the rain off of her and she got hastily to her feet. She bent down, scooping the staff up and took off into the sky. "She has to be somewhere near." Aer said to herself as she scanned the Cliffside, hoping that she was right.

She descended, landing in a small crevice in the rock. She slipped down into the three inches of water as the surf drained in. "She really downsized, didn't she?" Aer said to herself as she waded on, passing under sharp rocks and ledges. As she reached the end, she realized an odd red glow coming from further into the cave.

Aer passed under a rock and fell a couple of feet onto the sharp rock bed at the bottom of the hole. She got up quickly, only to trip and fall further down into the dark caverns. "Well, she does know how to pick them." Aer said as she shook her hands to get rid of the pain and moved onwards. She slipped down through another narrow entrance into a small chamber where the water cascading down from above rang off the walls.

The Red Witch sat in the corner of the cave, water pouring down upon her, soaking her hair. She looked up at her visitor, her eyes bulgy and sunken. She seemed to glow red before she gave a loud shriek. Aer had to duck to the side, falling into a small pool formed by the dripping water to avoid the attack. The Red Witch threw a sharp, clawed hand at Aer. Aer flew backwards and rebounded off the wall, catching the Witch and throwing her into the couple of inches of water.

The Red Witch vanished, becoming a red virus through the water. Aer felt the stinging return. She looked upwards to see the Red rain beginning to sink through the thick rock. "What is your deal?" Aer shouted at the shifting image in the water. Aer struck again, causing the Red Witch to regain form, sending out three red rockets from her finger tips. Aer threw a shield around herself, causing the rockets to turn and fly back at the attacker.

The Red Witch gave a yell and vanished, only to reappear on a small rock high above Aer. "Why the rain?" Aer shouted at her. "And maybe you should think of getting a less noticeable color next time."

"You just don't get it…do you? Being an only child." The Red Witch stammered from her wretched mouth. She flew down at Aer, who caught her with her staff and flung her into the wall. The Witch hit hard and morphed into a vicious bat. She flew to Aer, clawing at her head. Aer blasted her backwards and into the water again. The Witch fell still, inhaling deeply as the water bubbled around her in thick red globs.

Aer waded over to her. "I know that you're a Spirit. Don't think I buy this fake death for a moment." Aer said as she gave a thrust and the Witch was turned over in a blast of wind. "I know you only have power when you control people. And I know that if you lose even one person, your power fades dramatically. You lost a village and an army. What power could you possibly have now?"

The Red Witch seemed to have a good laugh at this. "Outlining all my flaws?" the Witch snickered. Her laughter died and was replaced by a look of…defeat. "The Spirits are angry with the humans. They think you're destroying their world. _His_ world. They are prepared to drive you humans off the map for good."

"So, this is you trying to do their dirty work?" Aer asked her in deep breaths as the red rain stopped.

"Not _their_ work." The Witch corrected her. "They would never trust me. My powers are on loan, from my brother. Always better than me, always having the better powers. He controls people too, but not like I have to. The obvious mark. He does it so well and here is the Red Witch, a pure failure at everything. But he gave me a second chance. I had to take back his world for him and he would give me a small sample of his power. I could finally stop being second best to him."

"Your brother made you do this?" Aer asked in a bit of confusion. "And who is your brother?"

* * *

The red rain had stopped. The dark clouds disappeared and gave way to the calm night. The seas were safe again and the world seemed to be healing itself. Jip walked along, barely touched by the events except for a few holes in her poncho. The scroll was still sealed in her hands as she approached the house before her.

She stopped to take a breath and took note of the symbol on the door. It was the same as on the scroll. She lifted her hand and gave a sharp knock.

The door creaked open, letting the warm light flow out onto Jip's weary face.

"Hello there. Please, come in." The Master said as Jip moved silently inside and the door was shut behind her.


	16. IN THE MASTER'S HOUSE

**PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR**

_Today had been destined to change the world and ring in a new era. All of these teens were gifted in many ways and would shape how the world was made, down to the last city. This was the start of a new everything._

_Kan Benda lived atop the Patola mountain range in the south. He lived there with his five friends, Aer, Long-hin, Bakiko, Jip, and Ran- fo._

_The comet pulsed through the air, growing closer and more intense to the rippling world beneath it._

_Destiny was made when Kan became the first bender._

"_I am sorry to keep you waiting this long, my Master." Zhong said with every intention of kissing up for this favor. "I have been on campaign to get rid of these benders that you are so fully learned on. My ship took about three days at sea to reach the nearest port and the docks hands were of no help to me when I tried to procure a ride of myself to reach this audience."_

"_Very drawn out for the likes of you." The Master said in a husky voice. Zhong's eyebrow twitched. "I know all about what your men think of you. Even I know what you're like. I did hand pick you for this job."_

_Zhong screamed as he fell to his knees, that fateful day flashing in front of his eyes. The Master backed up and walked to his desk. He pulled back his high backed chair, with a phoenix engraved at the top, and put his fingers in front of his face._

"_You may leave Zhong. Leave like the broken man you are."_

"_It's okay, Jip. It isn't that bad. We're seeing the world just as we wanted to." Aer said as she sat up and looked to Jip. "I mean, yeah it is sad how we have this power and are forced to change our lives so suddenly, but it isn't like it's gone for good or anything. Things will be all right." Aer got up and hugged Jip. "You'll see."_

_She walked back to her mat and lay down. "Try to get some rest." She went to bed as Jip once again turned to the flowing lava trickle. How could any of them know that their past lives were gone forever?_

_He had visions of a mysterious island. He was on it and so were Aer and Jip and two strangers that he had never seen before. He tried to reach out to Aer but she flew away from him. Jip huddled in a ball and melted into the island. The mysterious girl summoned a large water whip and hurled it at Kan as the mysterious boy rose up on a column of earth and lunged at him._

"_Pigment bending. I take the pigments in the air and bend them to whatever I want. I bent the pigments to make us invisible to her."_

"_Another way to avoid death."_

_The rocky landscape made it difficult for anything to live there. Plants died from lack of nourishment and no animals could with stand the harsh winds that blew across this barren land. It was a small island off the main shore of the volcanic continent. It was always clouded in a thick mist that no one could penetrate._

_Zhong was a bender._

_He thrust his right hand onto Zhong's forehead and his left hand onto his chest._

_Long-hin's eyes turned a solid yellow and his mouth did too. Beams shot out of them, filling the air with a golden light. Zhong's eyes and mouth glowed a solid green. The beams that erupted from him mixed with Long-hin's in the air. Slowly, their souls began to reveal themselves. Long-hin's yellow soul was the brighter of the two while Zhong's was a very dull green. The earth shook as the souls then proceeded to mix._

_Zhong lay spread eagle in the basin, his eyes staring up at the sky, blank and unmoving._

_Long-hin was__gone too._

"_Thank you, for my new pet." The Master chuckled as the Captain almost collapsed in the door way. The Master pulled aside the curtain and laughed as Alpha tried to struggle against the iron bars keeping him from his bright future._

_"Bring me your finest archers." The Master said. "I have a new idea in store."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_The Captain quickly got to his feet and left the room. A group of eight archers were sent in, tanned and ready for any fight._

_"Gentle men, how good would you say you are at shooting an arrow?"_

_Everything was dark and he seemed to be spinning. His chest felt like there was a large lump of coal sitting in it. He tried to twist himself into a better position, but he could feel it. He could feel the energy beating hard against his heart._

_He lifted an arm triumphantly into the air as the millions of people in Ba Sing Se shouted in agreement. The evil reign of Kan Benda had only just begun._

_A large wall of energy flew up, blocking the hole and forming a destructive barrier to any Junsei. Jip was Energybending_.

_That was it. Mizu knew it. But what did Kan want with Jemminite?_

'_I know that I'm a burden on all of you and that you guys can't get along._

_I'm leaving. I'm going to find Kan and I will prove to you that he is still good. Good-bye,_

_Jip'_

"_I need all the information you have on Jemminite preferably the best ways in which to destroy it. I would also like to see a map of the world and the locations with the most volcanic activity."_

"_I don't care how many people are in the way, I will get her. I am on a blood hunt now. My first order as your Fire Lord, bring me Jip."_

_Jip put a hand on her head. "What was that…that…you're a seer." Jip put together in her mind. "You've been able to see the future, haven't you? You've seen everything coming."_

"_So, this is where I'm supposed to go?" Jip asked him as she took the scroll and looked at the seal on it. It was a large circle and an odd symbol in the center of it._

"_He does it so well and here is the Red Witch, a pure failure at everything. But he gave me a second chance. I had to take back his world for him and he would give me a small sample of his power. I could finally stop being second best to him."_

"_Hello there. Please, come in." The Master said as Jip moved silently inside and the door was shut behind her._

* * *

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 16:**_

_**ENTER THE INFERNO, PART 1: **_

_**IN THE MASTER'S HOUSE.**_

Jip moved cautiously around the chair in front of her. She held her poncho, holes and all, tight in her hands. The Master moved forward past her, giving Jip a good look at him. "I've never had a traveler come to my home before." The Master admitted in a husky voice as he walked through a curtain over an archway. Jip stood there awkwardly, waiting for some order.

"Well, I've never really been a lone traveler before." Jip admitted as she decided to move forward and sat down in the chair that was much too large for her. The Master reappeared a few seconds later.

"Well, I guess we can have a chat out here." The Master said as he rolled his eyes, big and wide. He ducked back behind the curtain and Jip thought she saw a flicker of light as he reappeared with a tray of sweets and tea. He set the tray down on the table between them and took up his seat in a high backed chair with a phoenix carved into the top. "Do you like sugar with your tea?" the Master asked Jip as he opened the top of a small dish and scooped two lumps into his tea cup.

"No." Jip replied. The Master handed her the tea with his long, pale fingers. "Thank you." Jip said as she took it and gave a sip.

"It is the least I could do for you." The Master said as he sipped; a particularly sinister look in his eyes for a brief moment.

"This place doesn't look in good condition." Jip spoke out loud.

"Well, I lost quite a bit of…services." The Master admitted as he placed his cup back on the table and touched the tips of his long fingers together. The chandelier above had large cobwebs on it and the floor boards looked dusty and cracked and the walls were slightly beaten.

"How did that happen?" Jip asked as she took another sip and readjusted herself in the large chair.

"When your friends destroyed all of my men." The Master told her frankly. Jip's eyes widened and she regurgitated some of her tea.

"Oh…" Jip began as she sputtered, putting the cup down hard on the table. "Well, I guess I better…" Jip got up to leave but the Master gave a sharp laugh which seemed out of place for his husky voice.

"I'm over that little ordeal now." The Master told her. Jip still did not want to sit down upon the realization that the man before her was responsible for the monster that was General Zhong. "Please, I just want to have a nice chat with you, Jip."

"How do you know my name?" Jip asked him as she backed up, putting the chair between them.

"Well, the Hung Xio Bounty Hunters did turn you into the Frozen Rock, which was under my control at the time." The Master explained. "Of course, that was exploded by your friends as well."

"I really should be going." Jip said nervously as she took a few steps back.

"No!" the Master shouted. He got to his feet quickly causing Jip to jump a bit. The Master closed his eyes and gave a grin on his face as his eyelids popped back open. "I don't mean to make myself seem rude. You have done nothing wrong to me. It is just your friends that have offended me. Please, sit back down."

Jip took some wary steps forward, Ran-fo's knowledge her only comfort at this point. The Master regained his seat and ran his pale fingers up his knee. Jip looked down at the floor, avoiding his eyes. It was then that she noticed there was only one set of dusty footprints on the ground; and Jip was the owner of them. "How do I know I can trust you?" Jip asked the Master.

He seemed to think this over for a moment and then turned his gaze back to his visitor. "Ask me anything, my dear." The Master said with a large grin. "I know all." He leaned forward and took his cup of tea off the table and took another long sip.

"Do you know where Kan is?" Jip asked, still determined on proving one fairy tale theme true. The Master stopped drinking, giving a threatening glare back at Jip. He set the cup down and cleared his throat.

"I do." The Master said. "I also know what he is planning."

"Planning?" Jip asked as she leaned in slightly.

"His…ultimate goal if you will." The Master put into words. "And I know that he is looking for you as well, in a sort of ironic twist."

"He's looking for me?" Jip asked. "Why is he doing that?" Her face lit up as a small glimpse of hope reached her mind. "Does he want to become good again?"

"Oh, he has a much different agenda than that." The master said as he chuckled at Jip's naive sense of reality. "Have you…stopped Airbending, by chance?"

Jip looked at her hands, feeling a sharp tingle in them. "Yes." Jip answered him. "I've begun to…Energybend again."

The Master's eyebrows heightened at this. "Really?" he said smoothly. "Do you know why?"

"Not really." Jip said as her curiosity got the better of her.

"Do you know why a person bends? Or, what your bending had been before you settled upon a singular element?" the Master asked more specifically. By the look upon Jip's face it was clear that she did not. He straightened himself in his chair. "Before you, a Bender, chooses an element to bend and that element's energy, you are not really bending."

The meaning was lost on Jip, her head tilting to understand. The Master heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "How would I say this to a mortal?" he hissed under his breath. "Before choosing either Air, Water, Earth, or Fire, you Benders have a natural energy within you that enables you to manipulate the energy around you. In essence, you are Energybenders. This is what you were a year ago when I first detected your presence in the world. While you may have had elements and other objects interacting with this bending, that was not the real lethal force behind the bending. The elements only make up about 10% of the attack, giving it a visible presence.

The other 90% is the real force of the attack, that makes the elements even react. The 90% is pure energy. Every blow you land on someone siphons away someone else's energy, eventually destroying them by taking control of their internal energy. As Benders progress and learn to focus the energy of other elements, they lose this power and lethal attack. That is why Energybenders are the most powerful Benders, the ability to control anything in the world, even the souls of others."

"But why am I Energybending again?" Jip asked. "I chose Airbending, why has it reverted?"

The Master rubbed his head again. "Bending is not determined by your own will. It is determined by your morals, who you are inside. You, my dear little…friend, have hit a turbulent time. You have not only lost the true sight of Arbending, but your morals are so shaken and broken that your very essence has changed. Thus, you have reverted to the more malleable Energybending, which is waiting to take another form once you settle yourself."

"Wait, it's because I found out that my life stinks?" Jip shouted. "So, it will stop after I find myself again? Has this ever happened before?"

"Yes." The Master admitted. "In fact, I was responsible for the previous event. You see…." The Master sat back, trying to think of how to tell her this. "One of my men went through it. You remember Zhong, don't you?"

"He was the General that tried to kill us." Jip told him.

"That's the one." The Master said without lifting his eyes. "I reminded him of a most, unfortunate event in his past. Well, it shook him up enough that he began to doubt if what he was doing was enough, if I even supported him. He gained the ability to bend after that, when his morals were shaken as to what to do."

"You made Zhong a bender?!" Jip shouted as she got to her feet. "It's because of him that Kan has the scar. The reason Kan even sees himself as different. If he had never given Kan that scar, he might have not been so moody."

"Kan has enough reasons to believe himself different from everyone else." The Master said with little hospitality.

"Than what about Long-hin?" Jip asked him. "Was his death nothing to you?"

"I didn't know him." The Master said truthfully.

"I'm leaving." Jip said as she got up and began to walk away.

"Don't go just yet. You still don't know where your friend, Fire Lord Kan, is." The Master called after her from his chair.

"If what you said is right, then I'm sure he'll find me." Jip aid as she tugged on the door. It was locked and there was no apparent key hole.

"But don't you know what he'll do to you when he sees you?" the Master asked her, getting to his feet at last. "He'll rip your soul right out of your body. Do you really want to risk that?"

"Kan is still good. I know it." Jip told him.

"Is he, or are you just too young to let go of that fairy tale you always dream of?" The Master asked as the lights seemed to dim. "He figured out a way to touch another's soul without means of bending it and thus can rip it out if he wants to. He figured out how to use the energy paths of this world to teleport to wherever he wants to go. Do you think he would have gone through all that trouble if he was really doing it for good?"

Jip's face fell as she thought it over, trying to find one good feature about Kan. "Do you even know why Kan is so desperate to get you? I'll give you a hint; it has to do with your new, or rather old, powers."

Jip looked at him as the Master drew threateningly closer to her. There was a low rumble as the Master looked around and then split into a wide grin. "Oh yes, I have something for you too. He was given to me by my men after the incident with Zhong and the attack on the Eastern mountains. I'm sure you will remember him." The Master shifted aside a cabinet with surprising ease and threw open the curtain behind that.

Alpha blinked as he woke from his sleep, looking slightly worse for wear and a bit thinner than Jip remembered him. "Alpha!" Jip shouted as she rushed forward, throwing herself against the iron bars and sticking her hands through to pet the bison. The bison's eyes regained the spark of life in them and he licked Jip through the bars. "I missed you buddy."

Alpha gave a loud groan and Jip turned around, just in time to dodge the large knife that was aimed for her. The knife sliced right through the iron, forcing Alpha to retreat in his cell as Jip scrambled up from the ground. The Master turned to her, his eyes full of rage and an odd glow about him as the lights died in the once warm house.

"What…what…" Jip stammered as she tried to put as much distance between her and the dangerous host.

"Do you know of my sister?" the Master asked. "The Red Witch?" Jip shook her head, scared for her life as his shadow moved through the room. "She attacked your friends at Kilmojo and she killed some men. But she failed to kill the one I hate the most. Kan lived. He survived that attack."

"Why is that important?" Jip asked, never having heard of this event or the Red Witch.

"Because, it gave Kan the idea, his plan." The Master told her. He bent down and threw a chair into the wall, splintering into a million pieces as he moved quickly towards Jip. Jip gave a squeak and ran, hiding behind a cabinet. "He felt the energy inside of him fighting against her toxins. If he wasn't a bender, he would have died like the rest of his company. And that's when he realized the potential. The natural defenses against energy that Benders have and non-benders don't."

"Here's another question, do you know what Jemminite, the things he took from Dao Yu, are?" Jip didn't answer. The Master gave a swing, knocking the cabinet over and sending Jip running. "Known as Creeping Crystals. They draw upon energy around them to make themselves grow. They are also impossible to break unless you are an Earthbender. The more potent energy in the air around them, the faster they grow. But they need to be touched by a living organism to begin the process. Is it clear yet?!" The Master made a swing at Jip, slicing through her poncho.

"Still nothing?!" the Master shouted through the room. "Fire Lord Kan has a plan to wipe all non-benders off the face of the earth in a swift attack. He will create a base near a volcano to give more potent energy to the crystals as well as help the energy that will be released. He will touch the crystals, initiating them while pouring his Energy into it. With the combined energy, the crystals will be the equivalent of a comet hitting the earth. When they are full with energy, he will break crystals, causing a massive wave of energy to spread through the world, killing all non-benders and letting the Benders fight the attack and live. He will get his world!"

"Kan is…what? But why does he need me?" Jip asked as her head began to spin.

"Because he CANNOT ENERGYBEND ANYMORE!" The Master shouted. "Without that ability, he cannot hope to make the crystals as lethal as he needs them. But he is very lucky. YOU CAN ENERGYBEND! Without you, he cannot hope to continue with his goal. With you, he will steal the world that is rightfully mine!"

"Your world?" Jip asked him as she moved towards the door, which was still locked.

"YES!" The Master shouted. He suddenly morphed, growing taller and his robes turning a bright blue. His skin turned grey and he formed four red eyes upon his face, each glowing red with hatred. "I AM THE SPIRIT WHO FORGED THIS WORLD! I MADE THE GLOBAL ARMY TO PROTECT MY WORLD! I USED MY POWERS TO CONTROL THE MEN TO DO MY BIDDING THOUGH NONE OF THEM ACTED OR KNEW THEY WERE UNDER MY INFLUENCE. I GAVE THEM THE FREE WILL, BUT I ALWAYS KNEW WHERE THEY WOULD GO. AND THEN YOU BENDERS SHOW UP AND THREATEN TO TURN MY WORLD UPSIDE DOWN! I GAVE MY ARMY MORE ADVANCED WEAPONS AND SET THEM TO KILL YOU, BUT YOU EVADED THEM. I MISJUDGED YOUR THREAT, SEEING YOU AS KIDS BEFORE AND THEN REALIZING WHAT YOU COULD DO AFTER GENERAL ZHONG WAS KILLED. AND THEN YOU WIPED OUT MY ARMY! I LOST MY POWER AND NOW THIS FIRE LORD KAN IS GOING TO TAKE MY WORLD FROM ME! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. WITHOUT YOU, HE CANNOT WIN AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER REACH HIM, ALIVE!"

His four eyes began to glow red as he threw his arms out, the cosmos exploding before her. Jip tried to run but found herself spinning through space. It absorbed itself as Jip fell to the ground. She turned to see the Master thrust his six arms out. A blast of pure energy raced for Jip, the entire cosmos looking like a terror. Jip threw up an energy shield, throwing her back from the weight of the attack. She hit the wall hard and felt herself once more slip into the endless void.

The four eyes glowed in front of her as Jip felt unbelievable pain spread through her. She summoned a bubble of energy around her, curling up it to avoid the attack. The Master gave a flick, sending Jip spinning before landing hard on the dusty floor again. The walls seemed to cave in on her as Jip shot three large blasts of energy at the Master, a towering terror before her.

She felt her body seize as she was thrust to her feet, the Master standing idle. She was flung against the walls that now felt red hot. She let out a scream of pain and broke lose, sending energy rippling through the house that now caught fire. A loud banging could be heard as the house shook and the Master vanished from sight, appearing once more behind Jip. He thrust and arm through her, coming out the other side as a warp hole formed inside of her.

Jip felt herself fade, entering the void once more. Then, with a great blast, she was rocketed out of the void, hitting the ceiling. She tumbled to the ground, too weak to keep fighting.

"How can you rule the world if you don't even know what the people in it want?" Jip managed to say. The Master gave a shout and dropped Jip through space again before throwing her back into the same position as before.

"WHO WANTS TO BE MORTAL?" The Master bellowed in a cosmic voice. "YOU WANT MORTAL? I CAN BE WHATEVER I WANT!" The Master stepped backwards, his arms thrust outwards as his skin turned a pale white and his four extra arms vanished. His eyes stopped glowing red as he stood before her. The Knife flashed viciously in his hand. "I don't even need to be a Spirit to kill you." He lifted his arm as a loud clang echoed through the burning house.

Alpha had busted out of his cell, the iron skidding across the floor. Alpha gave a bellowing roar as the house continued to burn behind him. The Master now turned to the beast. "Do you want to test me, beast! I am the Master I am the maker of this world! I am All!" Alpha charged at the Master, impaling his mortal body on the tip of his horn. The Master gave a sputter as he realized his mistake.

His body seemed to become liquid, washing down the horn and falling through the air, vanishing before it reached the ground. The timbers above Jip began to fall to the ground as the house fell apart. Alpha turned to her. He nuzzled under her and shifted Jip onto his head. He turned and gave a large pound with his tail, leaping into the air and bursting through the roof.

The house crumbed behind them as Alpha and Jip sped off into the night sky, together again and yet a large weight in their hearts. They knew what Kan was going to do, and there was nothing they could do to stop him.


	17. THE AIR NOMADS

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHATER 17:**_

_**ENTER THE INFERNO, PART 2:**_

_**THE AIR NOMADS**_

_The sky as dark even though the comet was racing through the air. Kids were running everywhere as Airbenders and Sky Bison tried their best to stop the invaders. It was not even known how they had gotten to the summit in the first place. They brought no dragons or machinery. Gyatso stood in the small hut off the main grounds. "Do you think you have it?" Gyatso asked the man and woman as he finished the demonstration, the apple reappearing in the air._

"_Yeah, I think I do." The man admitted as the bison were packed and the lemurs huddled under a blanket._

"_Here is a scroll, it has instructions on this form of bending and pointers for others." Gyatso said as he withdrew a scroll from the sleeve of his robe. "Good luck, and don't forget where I told you to go. You will be safe there."_

"_Thank you, Monk Gyatso. But I'm sure you will be fine." The woman said as the bison roared, the sound of fire growing closer. They gave a final bow to each other and the man and woman rejoined the other seven benders behind them. Gyatso lifted his arms and…_

"_Stop!" a Firebender shouted as he threw back the curtain and aimed a blast for Gyatso, much larger due to the Comet's affects. Gyatso turned around shielding himself and diverting the flames onto the other bender as he entered. He was alone, defending himself as more Firebenders walked in. "Where is the Avatar?"_

"_I do not know." Gyatso said as he twirled his hands, making a wind tunnel that sucked the air out of the Firebendes lungs, causing them to collapse on the ground dead. Firebenders surged in, Gyatso fighting valiantly from his singular spot, never moving. Another burst of flame sealed his fate. _

* * *

Aer walked up the smooth stone of the Southern Air Temple. A large, cylindrical tower was built upon the mountain and construction was already underway on the rest of the Air Temple. A lemur lunged downward, licking Aer. "Hello, little friend." Aer said as she gave the animal a pet and let it take her staff, jumping through the trees to her room.

"Welcome back, Aer." One of the men that formed the Council of Elders said as he walked down to her. "Did you find the lost one?"

"No, I didn't." Aer said as she gave a bow to her superior.

"Earthly attachment is something that we are striving to get rid of." The member reminded her.

"I know. But she is a friend at least, and even if she was not family, I would like to have her around." Aer told him.

"Did you see the red rain the other night?" the man asked her.

"Yeah. I found out what was causing it." Aer replied. "A spirit with orders from her brother to get rid of us Benders and all humans for that matter."

"Well, then it is best that you stopped them." The man said. "Good day." He gathered his shawl around him as he walked off. Aer took in the smells of the Temple. She could smell the fruit pies baking and the fresh trees growing around the place she had once lived for three years.

"Yeah, it is good to be back." Aer said to herself as she walked through the courtyard and under the growing vines.

* * *

"_We're looking for an island that isn't on a map and doesn't even exist." Sokka said sarcastically as he climbed into Appa's saddle._

"_This is important Sokka." Aang told him as he tightened Appa's reigns. "There may be something or someone there that knows about the Air Nomads."_

"_And how would you know that?" Zuko asked as he lifted a pack up to Katara. "Just because some mystical Guru tells you that the secret to restoring your people is out there somewhere on some island doesn't mean we are going to find them."_

"_Well, me and Sokka found a fairly recent Air Nomad staff." Katara added. "There may still be some out there somewhere."_

"_Guru Pathik said something about Pigmentbending." Aang stated. "Something about making people invisible."_

"_Great, not only are they on an uncharted island but they are invisible." Toph laughed. "I guess it won't be so hard for me to find them then." _

"_Yeah, too bad you can't sense things in the water." Sokka joked. "Maybe it would be easier finding the mysterious island."_

"_Is everyone ready?" Aang asked the group as Zuko lifted himself into the saddle._

"_I guess so." Zuko said unenthusiastically._

"_Appa, yip-yip." Aang gave a flick of the reigns as they lifted into the air and off into the horizon. _

* * *

"So, what do we know about the Fire Lord?" Aer asked as she referred to her former friend by his new title.

"We don't know much." Another Airbender told her. "We do know that he suffered a defeat at Omashu. He lost his doom towers and a portion of his army and we hear that a majority of his evil animals have been killed as well."

"But we don't know where he is?" Aer asked more certainly.

"No, we don't." the Air Nomad informed her.

"Well, whatever he is up to, we have to stop him." Aer said. "I know that he's been after something but I don't know what. We will have to step up our progress. How are the other temples?"

"The Northern Air Temple is almost complete and the Eastern Air Temple is in the planning process." The man informed her. "Where do we even want to put the Western Air Temple?"

Aer opened her mouth to speak but became silent. There was a distant roar, echoing through the clouds towards the Air Temple. Aer looked out of a window, seeing a giant fireball aimed for her.

* * *

"_You sure this is the place, Aang?" Katara asked him as they moved through the fog, which was so thick that they couldn't see one another._

"_Well, Pathik said it was near this location and, from the looks of it, no one has ever lived here."_

"_Yeah, all that it is is a bunch of rocks." Zuko pointed out. "There aren't even any plants here."_

"_But there is something else." Toph added as she bent down, placing a hand on the hard earth to make sure she was right. "She moved her hands aside, making a large stone move aside. There was a set of steep stairs leading down into the island. _

"_I guess this is where we're going then." Sokka said as he followed Aang and Katara down into the depths._

* * *

"Look out!" Aer shouted as she jumped to the ground, dodging the fireball as it blasted the wall apart. She got to her feet, rushing to the hole to see what was going on. A team of dragons were breaking the cloud sea. A large, long red dragon was flying straight for Aer, Kan astride it.

"Defend the Temple." Aer instructed as she leapt out the window, missing Kan's dragon as it plowed through the gap and out the other side of the hall. Kan turned around, seeing Aer disappear below the clouds.

He gave a laugh as he steered his dragon downwards, kicking it. It landed in the courtyard, spewing fire onto the new trees and sending the people running for their lives. There was a loud roar from behind. Kan turned, seeing the bison descend towards them. It rammed into the side of the dragon, forcing it over.

The dragon unfurled its wings and glided on the wind. "Who do they…" Kan began as he turned to see the bison following them. Aer was standing on the bison's back, her staff held in her hands. "I might have guessed." He gave his dragon a thrust and the mighty beast turned around, now heading towards the defender of the Air Temple.

* * *

_The inside of the island was surprisingly dry. Aang and Zuko pushed their way through some old vines. "Now where do we go?" Zuko asked as they reached a dead end._

"_I can't see beyond that wall." Toph commented. "It seems really awkward."_

"_What's up with this rock?" Sokka asked as he examined the odd stone. There were holes of varying size and shape on it. "Seems odd doesn't it?"_

"_It looks like something is supposed to go into those holes." Katara commented as she examined a small round circle. "This looks about the right size for my necklace." Katara untied her mother's necklace and placed it in the slot. There was a sort of snapping sound and the hole began to glow a bright blue._

"_Maybe each of the holes needs something from each nation." Sokka surmised as they all stopped to stare at the necklace. _

"_I guess my staff could go here." Aang jammed his staff into a long cut in the rock. It began to glow yellow and another snap sound was heard._

_Zuko looked awkwardly at a specific hole in the top of the stone. He reached into his pack and took out the Crown Prince headpiece his uncle had given him a couple of months ago. He slipped it into the hole and it began to glow red. _

_Toph felt the stone, realizing a small, ring shaped hole. She slipped Bumi's ring off her finger and placed it in the slot, causing it to glow green. "Okay, now what happens?" Toph asked._

"_I'm not sure." Sokka said as he kicked the stone, hoping for it to move. "There must be some way to open it."_

"_Well, we have something from all four nations." Katara stated. "The betrothal necklace from the Water Tribe. A staff from an Air Nomad. The symbol of a leader from the Fire Nation. And a ring from the Earth Kingdom."_

"_That's it!" Sokka shouted._

"_What is?" Zuko asked him._

"_All of the items represent a sign of peace in the world." Sokka examined. "A marriage, a leader, a friend, and a spiritual person. Each from the four nations only combined when at peace. The last piece of the puzzle is the Avatar."_

"_But what is so special about the Avatar?" Aang asked as he walked forward. "I can bend all the four elements."_

"_But what about what you did to my father?" Zuko asked him. "That was something only an Avatar could do."_

"_You mean…Energybend?" Ang asked as he looked at the glowing stone. "I'll give it a try." Aang placed his hands in the same fashion as he had done with Ozai. He took a deep breath and then exhaled, allowing himself to feel the energy around him._

_The stone began to shake before it ejected the items out of the slots. Katara bent to pick up her necklace as a bright light filled the chamber as the stone rolled aside._

* * *

Aer spurred the bison forward, flying for a head on collision. The dragon and the bison clawed at each other while their riders pounced upon one another. Kan and Aer lashed at each other and fell through the air. Aer stopped herself, her glider hovering below her. She watched as Kan fell farther down before stopping and rising back up.

"This is a fight I've been waiting to have." Aer shouted at him over the roar of his flames.

"I'm sorry, but it won't be much of a fight." Kan snickered as he flew towards her. He was hit hard in the side by the bison, causing him to spin uncontrollably. The dragon came to his defense, once again attacking the bison. Aer flew towards Kan, shooting him down again with her Airbending. Kan spun through the air, making a slicing motion. The ensuing flame missed her but hit the bison in the side.

The bison let out a groan as the dragon went in for its final attack. The bison fell from the sky, plummeting lifelessly to the water below. "No!" Aer shouted as she lost focus for a moment. She was hit in the side by Kan and was sent spiraling into the wall of the Air Temple. She skidded down, landing on a narrow perch beneath. Kan hovered down, looking as bad as the scar on his face.

"I'd kill you but I think we'll be seeing each other again very soon." Kan said with a mock salute. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going West again." Kan took off flying, landing back on his dragon which he steered away and off below the clouds. The other dragons came screeching overhead, having finished their attack on the Southern Air Temple. Aer struggled to her feet and held herself up with her staff.

"He's going west?" Aer asked herself. She sighed and looked down at the hard ground. "Maybe I should pass _that_ onto the other nations."

* * *

_Aang walked in front of his friends as they entered the lush oasis before them. There were three bison roaming around the crumbling temple structures. A trove of lemurs were leaping through the air and a group of about twelve Airbenders walked forward. No one could say anything, still taking in the sight._

"_So, that's where that lemur went." Were the only words the Air Nomads said after their disappearance of 100 years. _

* * *

Aer moved forward, a small group of Air Nomads rallied behind her. She looked to her left, spotting the familiar shirshu tied up outside the complex. She pushed through the wooden doors and walked up the small set of stairs onto the hard wood floor of the gathering place.

"What was so important that you had to call us here?" Kizu asked in a rude manner.

"I have some information on where Kan is going to be." Aer told them plainly. She wasn't there for small talk, and neither was Mizu by the looks of it.

"And what is that?" Kizu asked again as Mizu kept silent in the shadows.

"He is moving west, towards the volcanic islands." Aer informed him. "I don't know why but it must have to do with that plan he's been forming."

"What is there in the west to even use?" Kizu asked out loud.

"He was looking for volcanic activity." Mizu said for the first time. "Seeing as how you called them 'volcanic', that must be why he's going there."

"I doubt Kan will go far into the west." Aer told them. "He has a large army and he isn't one to sit and plan. He'll build a fortress or something or whatever he is going to be using and get it over with."

"Well, good luck with that." Mizu said as she got up and moved to leave. Aer shifted her staff aside, keeping her confined to the chamber.

"Mizu, the reason I contacted you was so that we can join once more." Aer told her. "I know, I don't want to work with you just as much as you don't. But Kan is planning something big and divided we cannot hope to stop him."

"So, what does the pacifist suggest we do?" Kizu asked her as he leaned lazily against the wall.

"I say we pull our armies together and go for one last strike against the Fire Lord." Aer informed them.

"But there is still the situation about land." Mizu reminded her. Aer waved a hand as if to dismiss the subject.

"We can deal with that after we've saved the world. So, who's with me?" Aer looked desperately around the room, hoping to see some thrill in her past friends. Mizu shot a look at Kizu and sighed.

"I'll do it." Mizu agreed.

"Me too." Kizu said with as much enthusiasm. Aer still had a smile on her face, even though she knew they were walking into the biggest fight of their lives.

* * *

_The tall grass swirled around the woman's legs as she bent in the garden to do her work. She wiped the sweat from her face and dug back into the earth. This was her punishment. She got up to her feet and lifted her basket full of food to her hip and turned to her hovel._

_She looked off towards the dying sun, happy to know that the war was finally over. Then a man appeared on the dirt road at the hill. He was tall and regal and was wearing some sort of traveling clothes. She squinted to make him out and dropped her basket when she did._

_The man staggered down the dirt and stopped, his breath catching in his chest. The woman rubbed her eyes and also walked forward. It was hard to recognize him with the scar but she still knew who he was. She stopped in front of him, tears welling in her eyes._

"_Zuko, my love. I am so proud of you." Ursa managed to get out before she flung her arms around her son._

"_I missed you, mom." Zuko cried as he let himself fall into the embrace, tears running down his cheeks. He was home._

_The Jasmine Dragon was full of music the next night as the heroes sat down after months of rebuilding. Sokka sat at his table, working tirelessly on his picture. "Zuko, stop moving." Sokka snapped at him. "I am trying to capture the moment. I want to do a painting, so we'll always remember the good times together."_

"_That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka." Katara said as she moved away from Mai and Suki's pai sho game. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"_

"_Those are your hair loopies." Sokka defended himself. _

_The rest of the gang moved around, mocking Sokka's art skills. Aang had a silent laugh to himself as he moved out of the tea shop to get some air. He had done it. He had found the Air Nomads and restored balance to the world. And Zuko had found his mother. His work as the Avatar was done. He heard someone come up behind him and he turned to his left to see Katara approach him. _

_They hugged, glad to have survived the whole ordeal. And then it happened. Katara leaned in and kissed Aang. And that night, the world was defiantly looking up._


	18. THE SIEGE OF THE FORTRESS

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 18:**_

_**ENTER THE INFERNO, PART 3:**_

_**THE SIEGE OF THE FORTRESS**_

The day seemed to sit in silence as the Fire Nation pushed on through the rocky crevices of the island. Kan sat astride his dragon as the army moved onwards, the black volcano lying ahead of them and the fortress nearing completion. "When will it be finished?" Kan asked a Firebender near him. Tirca looked up at him, a look of disdain on her face.

"Kan, I thought…" Tirca began. Kan shot her a look, his scar flashing on his face.

"I am your Fire Lord." Kan reprimanded her.

"Fire Lord Kan, I thought we were going to put this dream aside. We were going to start new." Tirca pleaded.

"We will, just as soon as the non-benders are gone." Kan informed her, a look of determination on his face. "We are more powerful than the other benders, it will be easy enough to take our land."

Tirca sighed, stopping in her tracks. "Then this is where we part." Kan stopped, turning to face the Sun Warrior.

"What did you say?" Kan asked her as he dropped to his feet, the company halted.

"The Sun Warriors don't want to kill everyone on the planet." Tirca told him, sorrow in her eyes. "Me and the other Sun Warriors are leaving, and don't expect us to come back." Tirca nodded her head and walked away, a group of benders following behind her.

"You've lost more than you think, Tirca!" Kan shouted after her, a bad attempt at keeping her there.

"No, Kan." Tirca said as she stopped to look with pain on her old leader. "You've lost so much more." She turned and disappeared over the hill with the rest of the Sun Warriors.

Kan turned back, furious at their departure. He spurred his dragon onwards and looked to the skies. A lone bison was flying across the light blue sky. Kan's eyes widened, hoping to finally get revenge against Aer. "Shoot it down." Kan commanded. The Fire Benders looked up and shot a few fire balls at them.

The bison dodged them and began to descend slightly. Kan's guard was in the air at once, their dragons beating heavily under them. The bison wove through the air, dodging the claws and fire blasts. Eventually, one of the dragons grabbed the bison's tail in its claws and forced it to the ground.

"Tie it down!" Kan shouted as the Fire Benders ran forward, throwing thick rope over the beast as the rider struggled against it. They slipped chords over them, forcing them to kneel on the rocky soil. Kan dismounted and walked over to his capture.

The bison gave a growl at Kan as he approached. "Put a muzzle on him." One of the guards shouted as they tied a thick rope around Alpha's snout.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky day." Kan hissed as Jip looked up at him, both terror and sadness in her large eyes.

* * *

The Air Nomads, Water Tribe, and Earth Kingdom grouped at different ends of the complex, the volcanic islands just beyond. Aer and her team of Air Nomads poured over the map, planning their moves carefully.

Mizu gazed over at the Earth Kingdom, sitting around and talking of the hypothetical. "You know they'll be after our land when this is over, right?" a Water bender chimed in over their map. Mizu picked up a piece of parchment and grabbed a brush, drawing over the lines of the map.

"Well, let's make sure that doesn't happen." Mizu snapped as she walked over to Kizu's group. She gave a cough to announce her presence but no one seemed to care.

"What do you want?" Kizu asked her as he moved forward from his troops.

"Me and the Water Tribe were just talking over our battle strategy." Mizu informed him. "We're good except for one little spot." Mizu handed Kizu the only map he would get. It was an outline of the main courtyard.

"How did you even get these?" Kiuz shouted as he wrinkled the map in his hands.

"One of the Air Nomads flew over the fortress while they were building it and drew a quick map. The Air Nomads have copies. I thought we should be on equal terms going into the battle."

"We don't need a strategy." Kizu reprimanded her. "Kan will probably have ways to counter it anyway. The best offense is just going with the flow of battle. None of you little plans are going to be of much help."

Mizu's face tensed as she tried to keep herself from striking him down where he stood. She turned and left, stopping a few feet away. "The left of the courtyard. There are some heavy towers in that area. It may be the job for an Earthbender."

Kizu looked over the map, seeing the towers on the edge where Mizu had said. He seemed to look Mizu over, trying to know what she was up to before returning to the group, Mizu leaving with a smirk on her face.

"So, we have to share the field with those things." A woman said as she gave a last long look at Mizu.

"Not to mention those goody goody Air Nomads." Another Earth Kingdom man said, sharpening his sword with a rock. "They won't be any help in the fight."

"Well then, I'll make sure they are nowhere near it." Mizu said as he got an idea. He straightened himself and walked over to Aer. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes, Kizu?" Aer asked him, only a bit of resentment in her voice.

"Me and the other Nations were talking and we think it is best if you take the walls for us." Kizu said with a small grin on his face.

"You mean where all the archers and spearmen will be?" Aer asked him. "Not to mention whatever weapons Kan has up there. It's a death trap."

"Not really." Kizu reassured her. "You see, we will be drawing most of Kan's forces into the courtyard and then into the fortress itself. Whatever is up there won't be expecting an air strike. Keeps you guys out of much of the fire."

"Well…thanks for the suggestion." Aer said as she mulled it over, not entirely bought on Kizu's plan.

"Just me trying to do my part in ending this war." Kizu said as he bowed and walked away, laughing silently to himself.

* * *

The walls were dark and smooth, no crevice for anyone to hide in. She could hear the ropes through the wall though, working the inner evils of the fortress. They moved up tight, steep staircases with small holes in the side, just big enough for arrows to slip deadly through. The three guards flanked her from behind as Kan led the way, his red cape flowing as he walked.

"Kan…" Jip began as she found her words. He didn't respond. "Please…stop this. Come back with me. I know this isn't you."

"You know nothing." Kan said as he reached a menacing door. It slid open at the touch as they entered a large, circular room at the top of the fortress. It had windows all around the room but that was not what caught Jip's eyes.

Silhouetted against the setting sun was a menacing contraption that looked like a large, metal spider suspended from the ceiling. Large cogs and steel bars connected it around the room, supporting the room itself. Up and down the metal segments were large rings and a small, pebble sized crystal dangled at the bottom of each segment. They were each positioned so that, when lowered, they would contract and touch together. Metal straps were positioned on a dais directly underneath it and straps to hold down the person's feet as well.

"Kan…you don't have to do this." Jip pleaded. Kan led her forward, across a small strip of floor and over to the dais. Jip felt a strong wave of heat pass over her as they passed over a gas vent from the volcano. "There is good in you. I know it."

Kan turned to her, his scar flashing before her as the sun dipped under the sea, leaving the world in an odd sort of light as the final day approached. "Should I get you a nice warm cup of milk?" Kan mocked her as Jip's eyes watered. "Should I read to you about the Enchanted Hog Monkey and his friends who were always there for him and the world never grew dark or spooky again?"

"Kan, please." Jip pleaded. Kan grabbed her hand and forced it into one of the metal restraints above.

"Should I tell you a tale of heroes who had perfect lives and always won the day and the love of everyone while the few of us get the brunt of everything? Would you like me to smile and wave?"

"Kan, don't." Jip begged as the mocking became too much for her. Kan forced her other hand into the restraint as Jip stumbled slightly.

"Jip, you little childish whelp. This is life. And you are a little girl who should learn to shut her mouth and get rid of fairy tales!" Kan hissed in her face as his distorted hand grip a strap and secured her foot in place. "There are no happy endings in life. Just look at me." He turned to the left, letting Jip gaze at the scar burned deep into his soul. Jip could not help herself from crying as her other foot was secured and Kan turned around, walking back to his guards who were throwing levers at large control panel.

"Kan…you sound just like Zhong." Jip told him as she stifled the tears for an instant. Kan stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. Pure hatred raced through his body as he walked back to Jip and slapped her across the face.

"I. Am. Nothing. Like. That. Man." Kan breathed at her as Jip's face distorted into utter hopelessness. Kan glided back to his control room and flipped a lever. Pullies dragged large panes of glass up from below, trapping Jip in the contraption.

* * *

The Water Tribe boats slipped silently through the water as the last rays of light fell and the night began to overtake the sky. The bison few over head, disguised by Aer's Pigmentbending. They flew down quickly, falling without a word onto the rocky terrain as the ships docked safely. The Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Air Nomads stood in clear, divided sects as head counts were taken and final strategies were made. Aer stood at the front of the army, looking across the valley towards the fortress that was lit up in red light and the top room which was glowing a bright red.

"This is it." Aer said as she turned to face the armies who stood prepared to lose everything. "This is the final attack. After today, the war will be over. We will finally be free from the persecution of Lord Kan. All that I ask is that you stand together for this battle. Your loved ones sit at home, praying that you will save them. You are all risking so much to save this world, and I thank you and the world thanks you. Now, get in formation. We're taking that fortress and the Fire Lord will fall!"

There was a unanimous shout from the Nations as they hooted and hollered for victory. The clouds shifted above them, the Spirits looking down onto the final battle below. Aer took off running with her glider, moving upwards into the night as the rest of the Air Nomads followed.

The fortress was heavily guarded by the Fire Nation. They stood ready for any fight, the Yu Yan Archers stationed on the outer wall. The night was still. The guards patrolling took note of every small detail around the terrain, making sure nothing would stop them. The earth shook slightly as the Fire Benders looked down to see a fault forming along the ground. "We're under attack!" a guard shouted as the earth ripped open, sending a large rock flying into the man and crushing him beneath its weight.

The Earth Kingdom soldiers exited the large tunnel, some shooting rocks while others attacked with swords held high and shields firmly in front of them. The Yu Yan Archers looked above, spotting figures quickly descending upon them. They fired arrows at them while the catapults took aim and fired. Aer stepped onto the wall and shielded herself against the barrage of arrows. She thrust an arm out, knocking the Archers over and just in time to see the rocket let fly.

"Duck!" Aer shouted as she fell to the gorund. The rocket passed over her, exploding as it hit the group of Air Nomads that landed. The top of the wall was blasted apart, raining down onto the fighters below as blood sprinkled the air. Aer was terrified as she looked up. Kizu knew this would happen. She got hastily to her feet as other soldiers laid out rockets and let them go in a burst of flames. An Airbender from above knocked a line of them away, sending them into the fray.

They exploded on the ground, cutting deep into the iron sides of the fortress. There was panic in the courtyard as the pieces of metal rained down upon the combatants. "Terra Team, follow me!" Kizu shouted as he led his group towards the supposed towers. He stopped dead as they turned down the large side section. Three large, black, and hulking beasts greeted them. Their teeth were bared against the fighters as they stalked forward. "It was a trap!" Kizu realized as he shot a rock at one animal as it rushed forward, taking out one man. The other two followed, sending Kizu into the fight of his life.

Aer ran along the edge of the wall, blocking an arrow while the girl behind her blasted the men aside with a sweep of her arm. Aer rushed forward, jamming her staff into the side of the catapult and wrenched the contraption apart. There was another boom as the fortress was hit again. Some of the scaffolding beside of it fell in a burning heap onto the Water Tribe warriors beneath it. Mizu sliced through a Fire Bender and then doused the flames quickly.

* * *

"Let's end these mortals." Kan said as the guards before him pulled a large rod above them. The contraption gave a hiss and folded menacingly in upon itself. The crystals formed together and touched Jip's hand at the same instant. There was a bright glow as the crystals began to grow, forming a sheet of crystal over Jip's hand.

Jip gave a disjointed sigh as she let the tears run. Kan had a wicked grin upon his face. He did not care about the invaders below. He was going to win. The crystals grew again but he noticed something odd. They were not growing as large as he had planned. "What is wrong with them?" he asked more so to himself.

"What do you mean, my Lord?" one of the guards asked.

"The crystals are taking in the heat of the volcano and growing larger, but there is no extra energy burst." Kan informed them as he glared through the steaming panes of glass. "Jip's not letting any energy in. No, she's pulling the energy out." Kan gave a roar as he smashed the pane of glass in a large flame and stormed over to Jip. "Having a little trouble, are we?" Kan sneered.

"I won't let you do it." Jip sobbed to him. "I know there's good in you and I know deep down this isn't what you want to do." Jip shook her head as Kan seemed to seethe with rage. He slapped her across the face as the crystals grew slightly.

"Let the energy flow now!" Kan ordered her. "What are you doing to stop it?"

"I'm simply taking the energy of the crystals as my own." Jip told him, her lower lip puffed outwards. "I will not be a part of your destruction."

Kan gave a small laugh and walked back to the panel. He withdrew a whip, pieces of rock tied to the ends and walked back to his prisoner. With a flick of his hand he drove the whip across her face, causing her to scream in pain. He thrust his hand back the other way, tearing a gash in Jip's cheek. "How about now!?" Kan roared at her. Jip gave him a defeated look but he knew that she was still withholding the energy. He tossed the whip down in the fires of the volcano and drove a fist into her stomach.

Jip would have collapsed if she had not been tethered to the contraption with its ever expanding crystals. He gave her a knee to the chest as well, making tears of pain shot out.

* * *

The fighters continued to battle in the outside courtyard, not making any sort of progress. Kizu bent low and shot a fissure of earth at the large beast that was now terrorizing the Air Nomads above. Aer gave a bounding leap onto one of the scaffolding and knocked the men off of it and onto the dirt below. She leapt up and ducked quickly to avoid the flames that chased her. She spun on the ground and caused a massive wave of air to extend, but the Fire Benders stood resolute.

Then, the angry roar of a tribe of Gorrila-Lions wove through the night. The Fire Benders retreated as the Air Nomads, who had created the sound, projected from their hiding space. The wild beasts were thrown into confusion and Mizu was able to land a finishing shot at one. She dodged a spear and thrust the man backwards and froze him to the ground, where a rocket exploded him into the air.

Hodge and Fandji were doing well on the stairs, blocking men from every side as they fought to take the catapult from above. Fandji landed a clean blow to the man in front of him and used him as a shield to the arrows from the Yu Yan Archers that were positioned above him. "So, how many do you think we've killed yet?" Fandji asked Hodge as Aahad came swinging in with his dual spears.

"I'd say about a quarter of them." Hodge joked as he sliced through two men with his large broad sword.

* * *

The small team slipped silently through the hole in the wall of the fortress. They waited carefully as they saw the fighters leave in waves to defend themselves, a couple staying behind should the fortress be breached.

The bounty hunter with red plating waved them on and they slipped silently out of the hole and hid behind a large torch sitting in the main entrance. The blue plated one gave his rope a twirl and sent it through the air. Three of the men were roped together, lying helplessly in a clump. The five other men turned to see where the rope had come from when the pink and black plated one leapt out from above and took them out silently. The red and yellow ones then proceeded to lead the rest of the fighters onwards.

There were no doors inside of the fortress, which made them figure there were no rooms. But they could hear the soldiers running through the walls. "We've got this." Two of the Waterbenders said as they summoned water from their sacks and formed two ice shields on each side of them. The soldiers ran out from the concealed doors and fought with the bounty hunters.

Two men fell as the blue and yellow hunters jammed the doors shut, but not before tossing two bombs through each door. There was a shattering boom as the rooms were blown apart, leaving bigger holes outside.

* * *

Aer leapt between the bars of the scaffolding as the Fire Benders trailed her. She tripped falling down and barely missed an axe aimed for her head. She scrambled backwards as Fire Benders moved in for the strike. She spotted a rope above her as the Fire Benders punched forward and the flames extended. Aer spun on the rope, catching the fire in the funnel of air as she did so. She let go and, with a loud shout, blasted all of the fire back at the Fire Benders.

Kizu knocked two men down as an Air Nomad took out another one a few feet away. Baru snapped one man's back and tossed him into a burning fire. "Watch out!" Baru shouted as he jumped forward and tossed Kizu and the Airbender out of the way of falling debris. They turned seeing, a group of spearmen closing in on them.

There was a deafening roar as two large horns drove downwards and cut clean through the men. Alpha shook his head and gave another loud roar. "Alpha!" Aer shouted from above.

Then she felt the sting. The arrow had sliced through her side and she fell forward, limply to the ground. She held a hand to her side, seeing blood flowing out of the wound as the chaos evolved around her. "Mizu, help me." Aer begged as she saw Mizu step into her small window of vision. Mizu looked down at her and gave a twitch. She ran off, slicing one man in the arm.

Alpha was tearing through the crowd, dropping down beside his owner. "Hey, buddy" Aer managed to say as she patted the bison. He nuzzled her onto his head and then took off flying, landing a safe distance from the fight so Aer could tend her wounds.

* * *

The bounty hunters made it to another corridor and flew down it. There was a whistle and the bounty hunters gave a flying leap as the floor shot out from under them. Boiling lava now stood before the fighters as the bounty hunters collected themselves on the other side.

"Any one who can't airbend, get on our gliders." One of the Air Nomads instructed as the bounty hunters engaged in a fight of their own on the other side of the large gap. They followed as they were instructed, grabbing tightly to the gliders as the Airbenders took off over the lava.

There was a rumble as the lava began to spew, sending large columns into the stainless smooth hallway. The fighters flew between them, clutching tightly to the Air Nomads. They spiraled across the walls and landed harshly on the other side. One Air Nomad was nicked with a thrown spear and he and the two passengers were thrown into the burning lava with a final scream.

"We have to keep going." The black plated bounty hunter said as he twirled his nun chucks. "The Fire Lord will be up ahead."

* * *

Jip was in utter despair as Kan removed hot iron from her forearm. The crystals had grown to a large size now, but not full of the deadly energy Kan needed. He stormed back and picked up a spear. "Kan, please, stop." Jip begged him.

"Fire Lord, we do need her alive." One of his guards advised him.

"Shut up!" Kan said as he drove the spear through the guard's head, causing the other two to cower in fear. "This is my last dream and the Universe will not take this from me! I will not be put down any more!" Kan lunged at Jip and thrust the spear straight at her.


	19. THE FINAL BATTLE

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 19:**_

_**ENTER THE INFERNO, PART 4:**_

_**THE FINAL BATTLE**_

The spear whizzed past Jip's shoulder, leaving a tear in her poncho. She gave a squeal as the fright passed over her. Kan wiped the sweat off of his face and walked towards Jip. The crystals were starting to grow out of their restraints, almost at the pinnacle of their growth. Kan grabbed Jip forcefully and tugged her forward. "Start Energybending, or I won't miss next time." Kan breathed at her and flung her backwards, causing her severe pain as she was stretched in her restraints.

* * *

The bounty hunters were leading the way as they turned a corner and instantly found out why the walls were so smooth. A line of Fire Benders stood ready to blast them. The Waterbender jumped forward and caught the blasts in his water shield, causing the hall to fill up with steam. The Fire Benders stood there helpless as the bounty hunters rained down on them, taking them out just as quickly as they had come. They rushed onwards, hearing more shouts from the courtyard below.

* * *

Kizu was running from the beast as it chased him, snapping its hungry jaws at him. He sprinted to the wall, running up it and flipping over the creature as it slammed into the hard wall. Kizu widened his stance and lifted his arms, making a large wall of earth rise up. He gave a thrust and the earth moved forward, squashing the beast between the two walls. "And that takes care of them." Kizu said as he wiped sweat from his brow. The fight had been going for what seemed like forever. He looked up to the tower and saw the red glow drifting out into the night. "I'm willing to bet our Fire Lord is up there."

He thrust his hands downwards to shoot himself into the air but was plowed into by a man with a large club. He hit the wall as the man tightened his grip, forcing the breath to pass out of Kizu's lungs. A rocket smashed into the ground behind him and the man lost his grip. Kizu crouched and shot a spike through the man's chest and ran off to continue fighting.

"Waterbenders, show no mercy!" Mizu shouted as the Waterbenders began their charge, working in perfect unison to drive the Fire Benders back. Mizu grabbed one by his ankles and flipped him over as Fandji dropped down to finish him off.

* * *

Omashu was quiet this night, but Oma knew what was happening in the West. She stood on her balcony, looking out at the horizon. She felt a tug at the hem of her night robe. She looked down to see Koko there. "What is it darling?" Oma said as she bent down to the child. Koko twirled her hair as she looked on Oma.

"Is everything okay?" she asked her.

Oma gave a laugh. "Of course it is." Oma replied as she pulled the small girl into a warm hug. "Nothing bad is ever going to happen."

"Than why is there a strange man here?" Koko asked her.

"A strange man?" Oma asked her. "And where is he?"

"He walked into the palace a few minutes ago. I saw him on the way up from the kitchen with my cocoa." Koko relied. "He was wearing a blindfold too."

Oma walked into the throne room and looked around. She saw the man knelt before the throne, his head bowed. Oma moved forward quietly. As she approached him she lifted a rock into the air with a wave of her hand and held it positioned over the man's head. "Who are you and what is your business?" Oma demanded as she threatened to drop the rock on him.

The man did nothing. In fact, Oma realized that he was crying. "What's wrong?" she asked. She threw the stone back into the earth and bent down to him. They were tears of sorrow, not of lies. He shook his head, choosing to avoid her gaze.

"You have come into my court, how may I help you?" Oma asked him, hoping that he may divulge information with a formal request.

He looked up at her and said nothing. He reached into his bag, some seeds falling onto the ground. He unfurled a map and held it out to her. Oma gazed at it on the floor. Notes were scribbled in the margins and across villages. Dates were marked and events were posted. "I don't understand." Oma told him.

Ran-fo gave a sigh and lifted a hand and placed a finger down on a spot of ocean just off the coast of the volcanic islands. Oma gazed at the note and read it aloud.

"It says, on the 17th day of the 8th month. Jip will not survive." Oma read out loud. "Jip? The girl the Dark Lord was after?" Oma asked Ran-fo, not yet up to date with his new title. "But that will be tomorrow or…in a couple of hours. How do you know this?"

Ran-fo still said nothing. He continued to shed a few tears but quickly wiped them from his face. "You care about her, don't you?" Oma asked in her usual dainty voice. "You don't want her to die. Then why are you sitting here?"

Ran-fo gazed at her through his blindfold. "If you know that she is in danger then why sit? Why don't you get up and do something to save her?" Ran-fo looked away. He knew what was coming, if there was one thing he knew it was to not fight a losing battle. "If you want to sit there and let fate take its course then fine, but I suggest you leave my castle. Or you could take a stand against the inevitable and show that you have control of your own destiny. Because you do."

Ran-fo got up and wiped his eyes and removed his blind fold. Oma looked a bit shocked. "Haven't I seen you before? I think you were with those Benders, Aer, and Kizu. And in the garden with Mizu when Shishou..." Ran-fo nodded and bowed to her. He walked down the aisle, a new found control in his life.

"Well, I want to help too." Oma shouted after him as she picked up the hem of her robes and chased him out of the castle.

* * *

The battle was looking worse then ever. Hodge grappled one guy to the ground and Baru snapped his neck while the other rockets were placed and aimed for the men. Hodge dodged to one side while Baru picked up a sheet of metal nearby and flung it straight at the rockets. The men ran as the sheet cut through the fuses, lighting them all and sending the rockets spinning through the air, slamming in the side of the fortress and making a wall come crumbling down.

Aer had mended her side and Alpha helped her stand. "I think I can do it, boy." Aer told him confidently as she struggled to walk. She griped her staff so tight her knuckles turned white. 'I can't believe them. They both tried to kill me. And for what? Land?"

"I can't believe Mizu tried to lead me to my death." Kizu whispered as he fought a guy off. "I helped her out and she tries to kill me for land."

"We need more water!" Mizu shouted as she realized her sack was empty. She rushed to the cart that held five large jars of water and dipped her sack in. She stopped and felt around inside of it. The jars were empty. Not only that, but they had been sabotaged. "Those two…" Mizu began as rage built and she found herself without anything to use.

* * *

Jip was biting her lip as the crystals had now grown to the prime size. Kan sat fuming, only one of his guards left. The bounty hunters reached the stairs, seeing the doorway ahead that led to Kan's chamber. "Charge!" the pink plated bounty hunter said as they moved forward. As quickly as they started, the front lines fell. Arrows were spitting out of holes in the walls, taking out the numbers one by one. The bounty hunters rushed forward with the remaining benders, dodging the arrows as they hit the door.

"Stand back!" one of them shouted as they undid one of the bombs and tossed it into the door. There was a large boom as the hallway lit up in flames. Kan was thrown onto the panel in front of him as he spun quickly to see who had entered. The red bounty hunter stood in front of the few invaders left.

"Fire Lord Kan, your days are over." The bounty hunter said with pride as he faced the Fire Lord directly. Kan gave a sharp laugh and fell to the ground.

"You think you beat me?" Kan asked in a sort of humorous fashion. "Me? Just as I am about to destroy every non bender like you in the world?" Kan gave another laugh as the bounty hunter stooped down and shook Kan violently.

"Yes." He told him. Kan's face grew into anger and he lifted a hand, driving the man backwards on fire as he summoned a whip of fire, thrashing all of the invaders backwards into the arrow trap behind them.

"No one can defeat me!" Kan shouted at them as they wavered between deaths. "I am the Fire Lord. I don't lose anymore. And all I have to do is pull that bar and shatter those crystals and you lose!"

Aer sat on Alpha, gazing at the top of the fortress. Kizu had at least been partially right. All of the attention was on the courtyard below. "Let's take him out ourselves." Aer told her bison. Alpha gave a roar of approval and launched himself into the air. He picked up speed, aiming for the red glowing tower above. He gave a loud groan and plunged.

The room shattered as the bison drove through it. Kan was toppled to the ground as Jip was freed from her bonds. The crystals shattered harmlessly, without any energy within to cause trouble. Alpha launched the bounty hunters and the benders onto his back while he plowed through the metal walls of the complex. Aer shifted around to gloat over Kan's loss, noticing someone stirring through the crystal shards.

"Jip!" she shouted, not having realized her cousin was there. But it was too late. The fortress was shaking precariously. Alpha gave a roar and bombed downwards and out of the fortress. The benders were running for their lives as the fortress lurched on its last supports.

Then, with an earth shattering boom, it fell. The shockwave of dirt and dust blew some people clean away while others were driven hard into the earth. Alpha glided past the wreckage to where some of the armies were amassing. Mizu gave an intense glare at Aer as Alpha landed on a ridge beyond them.

* * *

The Fire Benders stood in awe at the destroyed fortress. "The Fire Lord was defeated." One of them said as he moved forward and picked apart a pile of scrap. There was a bang and a large wall spiraled through the air. Kan climbed out of the hole he had managed to make before the fortress had fallen. Behind him he dragged the limp body of Jip. "Put her in chains." Kan shouted as he flung Jip to the ground in front of them. He was seething, his scar looking just as grim in the dark night as it passed into the early hours of the next day.

"What shall we do now?" one of his men asked as heavy shackles were drawn around Jip as she slept. "The other nations destroyed the fortress and our plan is nothing now."

"They will pay for what they did, and I will make sure that this ends tonight." Kan breathed, anger and pain welling up inside of him as he saw another of his dreams die. "This time I will not bother myself with the riff raff. I will take on my old friends in one last dual to decide who rules this world."

* * *

The other three Nations were divided, not caring to look at one another as they heard of the betrayal each had done to them. Aer sat on Alpha as more bison brayed in the night. "If we let them go, they'll just hurt us again." Aer reasoned with her Nation, all of whom sat watching her diligently. "We can no longer trust them to keep their promises and it will be best if they were not on this earth to spread more deceit."

"But, what will we do?" one of the Air Nomads asked her.

"I cannot believe that those other Nations would deprive us of our element." Mizu shouted angrily to her people. "We are lucky the fortress fell when it did or we would all be dead right now; and they would not have cared. Water is the superior element and they will attack again."

"Tell us what to do." One of the Water Tribe men asked as he lifted a spear into the air, a unanimous shout rising from the mob.

"You saw it. She led us into a trap." Kizu reasoned with his men, all of whom sat stone faced before him. "We could have died because of them and their strategies. If we let them exist in this world, then we will be driven from land that is rightfully ours and be killed."

"Then we will fight!" one of the woman said as she stood up, a rock hovering behind her.

"We will fight." Kizu informed her. "But not everyone."

"I will meet with Kizu and Mizu and battle to decide where we will take our land and for their surrender to us." Aer said as she received support from Alpha.

"I will wipe Kizu and Aer off the map and destroy their nations and claim the world that should be ours!" Mizu shouted to her men.

* * *

The coastline was clear that night as the island seemed to appear out of nowhere. Aer glided over to it as Mizu bent herself over on a platform of ice. Kizu jumped into a boat, his guard rowing him over. The Air Nomads hovered on a high cliff with the bison floating above them. The Earth Kingdom waited patiently in a valley just a few yards from the water. The Water Tribe waited on the decks of their ships, far from the other Nations.

The Fire Benders joined the gathering as well, positioned on a hill opposite the Air Nomads. Kan threw Jip into the boat and sat there brooding, thinking of what would happen with his unexpected arrival. "Kan…don't let this string of violence keep going." Jip pleaded as the only remaining guard Kan had rowed them over.

Kan didn't answer, only sitting there in his dark recluse as his mind wandered over all of the misfortunes he had in his life. The ship stopped at the side of the island and Kan got out, dragging Jip with him. He tossed her onto a large flat island just off of the main island. "Stay there" he hissed as he unhooked his cape and threw it into the prow of the boat and walked through the thin forest towards where his friends would meet.

Aer walked through the thin tree to the clearing on the top of the island. There was a rustle as Mizu walked in to her left and Kizu marched forward directly opposite her. "I think we all know why we're here." Aer said out loud, the joy gone from her voice.

"Yeah. To make sure you don't take my land." Kizu exclaimed. Mizu gave a harsh laugh as she turned to her old friend.

"What makes you think that you have any right to land?" Mizu mocked him. "All you can do is chuck rocks and cry that your brother is gone."

"At least he doesn't let others die in the battle." Aer snapped at Mizu. "You left me there. You're lucky that Alpha saved me in time."

"Please, the world would be better off without you." Mizu quipped.

"At least we aren't dependant on a source for our bending." Kizu launched at Mizu. "Clearly we have more power than you."

Mizu's eyes lit up. "So you're the one that broke the jars."

"Yeah. By the way, thanks for leading me into a trap." Kizu mocked.

"I never told you to do it. You could have chosen not to follow." Mizu shouted.

"So, you two have both been planning to kill everyone one off?!" Aer remarked as the wind howled.

"I wish they had." The three of them turned to see Kan striding forward. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with any of this filth in my world."

"We beat you!" Kizu shouted as he took a few steps towards the Fire Lord. "Your plan is toast."

"Then why am I still alive?" Kan asked harshly. "I still have Jip and I can rebuild after I've gotten rid of you three and those other pathetic excuses for Nations."

"No, you won't." Mizu said with determination. "I'm going to get rid of all of you and take the land for myself."

"I need earth to bend." Kizu shouted. "The world belongs to me."

"I thought you were independent." Aer mocked him.

"You still need air to bend." Kan shot at her, hate glowing from his eyes.

"But air is everywhere. And if there's no air then you're dead anyway." Aer reprimanded him.

"Then why don't I help you with that?" Kan snarled as he let a flaming fist forward. Aer blocked it as Kizu shot a slab of shallow earth at Kan. Mizu sliced through it and whipped her water around, catching Kizu around the middle and hurling him into the forest. Kan gave chase, lighting the lowest branch on fire. Mizu made to follow but Aer leapt down on her, smashing her staff across her face.

Mizu gave a roar and attacked Aer, trying to cut clean through the staff but Aer evaded her moves. They were lifted into the air as Kizu shot them upwards on small pillars of earth. He gave a lurch and they went flying, Aer was able to steady herself in the air and shoot back at Kizu. Kizu tumbled backwards down the hill as Kan jumped out and did a spinning fire kick at Aer. She leapt aside quickly as Mizu got to her feet in the bushes and raced forward, summoning a wave to drive the two to the earth.

* * *

Ran-fo and Oma were racing across the ground, seated upon an ostrich-horse as the coast line appeared. Far off in the water they could see an island lit up in the night by bursts of fire. Far off past it was the volcanic island that had once held Kan's base. "They're pretty far out." Oma observed as Ran-fo spurred the mount onwards.

"Hold on!" Oma shouted as she gave a lurch with her arms. The ostrich-horse jumped over the side of a cliff and hopped down towards the water. Instantly, a platform of earth appeared underneath them and Oma continued stroking her arms, making a path of earth as they raced out to sea and hopefully to save the unfortunate victim.

* * *

Aer was spinning around the trunks of trees as Kizu aimed for her steadily. She ducked and dodged his blows as she sent her own air current back at him. Kizu was hit and smacked his head on the closest tree. Kan blasted himself into the air with his Firebending and leveled himself out, blasting the jets at Mizu. She quickly threw a wall of water around her, watching as it evaporated before her eyes. She rolled to the right and tumbled down a ways until she found a spot under a large root. Kan moved his hands behind him and shot forward.

Mizu grabbed the water from the ocean and whipped it backwards, forcing Kan to the ground where he slipped and fell. Aer jumped out of nowhere, attacking Mizu and forcing her to climb the hill and thrash her water around as Aer shot vast air currents at her. Kan blasted himself upwards but hit the earth hard as Kizu threw a large wall up. Kan fell to the ground as Kizu kicked his heel and forced the wall to topple onto Kan. It was blasted apart as Kan destroyed it in a blaze of fire.

* * *

The Nations grew restless on the shores, waiting for the outcome to be decided. Eventually, the rumors began. "No matter who wins, the other Nations will still end up killing us."

"Why else do you think the Fie Nation showed up? They want to do us all in."

"Never trust an Earthbender. They have their native element here and I suspect they brought along a Badgermole or two."

"The bison are the ones we have to worry about. They have no qualms about taking a life."

The armies prepared themselves, each facing one another as their minds drifted off of the final struggle. The Fire Benders broke the silence, releasing a loud scream into the early morning hours as the Water Tribe leapt off their ships, racing towards the land as the other Nations followed suit, rushing to a collision in the middle of the battlefield.

High above, the Spirits watched everything. On her little patch of rock, Jip saw the whole thing too. "No." Jip moaned as she bent over to hold her cries. "The world is ending…and this isn't how my fairy tale was supposed to go."


	20. ANOTHER ERA

_**Book 4: INFERNO**_

_**CHAPTER 20:**_

_**ENTER THE INFERNO, PART 5:**_

_**ANOTHER ERA**_

The armies collided in the middle of the battlefield. The dragons screeched from above as they clashed with the bison. The Badgermoles helped out their earthen combatants, shifting the terrain around at will. The Waterbenders moved the seas above the rocky shore and washed it across the terrain, making some of the early fighters drift down on the rocks and some fell into the warm waters. A dragon fell screeching into the earth as the bison pounded down upon it. The dragon hissed and exhaled a plume of fire that scorched the fighters around it.

The Earthbenders bunched together, making a large dome of earth over them with spikes protruding from it. The bison swooped from above and smashed through the shield, tossing the Earthbenders to the ground and causing one of the bison to skid across the ground dead. Kizu's shirshu joined in as well, even after his master had locked him in the stables to protect him. His tongue flicked viciously in the night, sending many men to the ground as it rampaged across the earth.

* * *

Aer was crouched on the top branch of a tree, her hands up to her mouth as a sonic wave extended from her, causing Mizu and Kan to grab their ears in pain. She was launched off the branch by Kizu as he snuck up from behind and launched a rock at her. She tumbled to the ground where Mizu summoned a ball of ice around her. Aer smashed her hands together, creating an air bubble around her as the ice solidified. Kan slammed his fist to the ground, causing a spiral of fire to rocket through the air and smash through the ice and cause Mizu to duck to the side.

Kizu threw a slab of earth at Kan while he jumped in the air, sending a boulder towards Mizu. Mizu raised her hand and sliced through the rock with a cut of water. She retaliated, spreading her arms wide as a wave extended form her, knocking into the other three fighters and Mizu gave a tug. The water wrapped itself around their ankles and pulled them towards her. Kan broke free by firing a blast at the water and jumped to his feet.

He gave a push and heaved himself into the air again with fire and shot forward, grabbing Kizu and launching him into a tree. Aer was twirled in the air by Mizu as she morphed the water around her to protect herself. Aer cut through the water bond and flew into the ground, causing a ripple in the grass and dirt. She shook the water off and took a fighting position against Mizu.

* * *

The Air Nomads were faring much better than any of the other Nations had thought. They were dive bombing others, throwing them into the rolling waves. The Fire Benders were in a line, driving the fighters to the center where two angry Badgermoles waited to strike the enemies down. The Hung Xio bounty hunters didn't choose a side. Instead, they were aiming for anything aiming for them. The Rebels had joined behind their leader's brother however and were beating a small group of Waterbenders simultaneously.

Then, an entire line of benders fell as a green floating head ran straight through them, an evil grin on his face. The Spirits had joined the fight, ready to destroy the weak mortals that were destroying their world.

A large man with a hollow chest began shooting beams of energy out of the hole, exploding in the air and sending long ropes of lethal energy down on the fighters. Hei Bai grabbed four benders in his mouth, gnawing away at them in one swift bite. A lady, dressed all in navy blue robes and gold letters that shifted across the fabric lifted a hand in the air, causing a wave of earth to unsettle the fighters. A couple of Fire Benders leaned low, weaving their hands through the air and separating the heat energies within it. They shot the lightning at the Spirits, but it did no good.

* * *

Ran-fo and Oma trotted along across the small strip of earth as it rose before them. "I'll divert you to the island." Oma informed him as they reached a good ways out to sea and the island was close now. "I will go to the shore and see what is going on." She gave a push and the earth curved, trailing off and down to the island's shore. Oma kissed Ran-fo on the cheek. "Farewell." Oma told him as she dove off the mount and into the water.

She gathered her robes around her and began to stroke towards the shore as a massive thing shot out of the water. It had five heads, each of a different animal, and was attacking the Benders. The Spirit flung them high in the air while Dreamchaser was out and about, taking those already in his clutches and dragging them to the Whispers. Sutamo had decided to sit this fight out, looking on from above as the stars began to fade from the sky and dawn approached.

* * *

Jip was doubled over, crying from pain and betrayal as she watched the fighting breaking out all around her. She raised a cuffed hand to her face and wiped the gash across her cheek. She looked at the blood on her hand, not really taking it in. With a spurt of pain she thrust her hand into the water. She felt the small rock she was on sink a bit as the island seemed to shift.

Jip watched as the water began to bubble and the island began to shake. She rolled backwards as a great splash broke through the waves and the Lion Turtle shook the water from its mane. Jip could do nothing but stare in awe at it. The great and mighty best lifted its paw which Jip resided on closer to its face.

It raised the other paw and held two fingers out, touching them to the center of each chain. The chains evaporated in a flash of green light. Jip massaged her hands as she fell to her feet. She was thinking everything through, where her journey had taken her. "All this world seems to do is fight." Jip admitted.

"Yes, I can see that they do." The Lion Turtle replied much to Jip's surprise.

"I never wanted any of this. I tried doing nothing so that this would end but it hasn't. It's just gotten worse." Jip cried as she looked pleadingly up to the magnificent creature.

"You have gone about it all the wrong way." The Lion Turtle mused to her. "Why did you do nothing?"

"Because, if I did something than it would have helped Kan destroy the world." Jip told him.

"And you withstood all of his torture and pain, your true heart shining through."

"What does that mean?"

"You did not do nothing. You did something."

"But how is that going to help now?" Jip complained as frustration set in. She wiped the tears from her eyes which seemed to have never dried. "I couldn't help. My friends have turned against me and the world has too and everyone is dying and…this isn't how life is supposed to be."

"You cling to the world that you _want_ there to be." The Lion Turtle told her. "You want a world where there is peace and love and friendship yet you do not realize the evils that lurk around, waiting to spring their trap. You must put those feelings aside and look at what you can do in the long run. You are one person, and that one person has a voice. You can shape this world by your actions, by laying down your fantasies for a much larger cause. Like your friend Long-hin, your action can save and change the world forever. You have not failed or lost, the evils of the world have just blocked your light." The Lion Turtle lifted his two fingers to her again, this time placing one on her forehead and the other on her chest. "You must let that light out. You must show the world this light."

Jip sighed as the Lion Turtle removed his fingers and set her down once more and disappeared beneath the sea.

* * *

The benders on the land were tiring fast but none dared give up their quest for land and power. The Spirits became ruthless, destroying anything in sight, even if it was another Spirit.

Aer and Mizu continued to spar while Kizu tried helplessly dodging Kan's strong attacks. Mizu got an opening, gripping Aer's staff and throwing her into the clearing as Aer snapped a wing open and hit Mizu full in the face. Mizu recoiled and had to dodge a fire wall as Kan and Kizu entered the same clearing. Kizu slipped under Kan's arm and propelled himself backwards on a platform of earth as Aer blocked another attack from Kan. Kan aimed a shot across to Mizu while Mizu sent a large wave back. Aer took aim with her staff at Kizu opposite her as Kizu flung the earth high in the air.

Jip leapt into the middle of the attack, catching the beams in mid air.

The beams caught in Jip's limbs as she seemed to grasp them, suspending herself in midair. The elements faded away as Jip floated back to the ground as the four energy beams connected into her. Kan leaned back, his eyes and mouth glowing orange. Mizu's eyes and mouth were glowing green while Kizu was glowing yellow. Aer was the last to change, changing to a light blue as the ground began to shake and the air buzzed.

Jip did not glow as one color, seeming to almost glow herself. The beams connected inside of her, filling her as the four around her changed color, becoming their complete souls. Jip was clenched against the massive energy entering her body, shifting around inside of her. The earth beneath her vanished as it crumbled from the energy force, revealing a section of the Lion Turtle's shell. Jip doubled over, her head aching as the energy built, morphing inside of her as her pure soul battled to control the souls of the others.

She knew that if she released it, it would do exactly what Kan had hoped to do. That amount of energy inside of her would rip the very fabric of the world apart. Jip gave a cry as it continued to build, letting the four Benders down as their bending was absorbed by Jip. Aer looked up at her cousin, a bit groggy from having her soul retooled. Kan shook his head, a pang of remorse for what he had done rang through him. Mizu regretted not having taken her siblings away from her parents sooner, caring more for their comfort. Kizu knew his parents were out there, but he wondered if he would ever find them.

Jip felt all of this as she tensed up inside, giving out a squeal of discomfort before straightening herself up and releasing the energy in one large, explosive column of light that breached the heavens, making all in the world stop to stare at it, knowing that something had happened.

Another era had begun.

* * *

The Nations and Spirits walked as one onto the island, almost running to the spot of the light. Oma joined them, a bit wet from the warm water but fine all together. Ran-fo was already there when they reached it. A few from each Nation slipped into the crater and examined them.

Kizu was lying on his side.

Mizu was twisted at an awkward position.

Aer was flat on her back, as if she was only sleeping.

Kan was lying in a perfect spread eagle, a look of relief on his face and the hideous scar expunged from his face.

And in the middle of the dead was Jip, lifeless and curled in a ball, looking like a newborn child in her innocence.

"They're dead." Oma observed as she walked closer, murmurs spreading through the Nations.

"Then we fight to see who will win the land." A Fire Bender said as he lifted his hand to strike at the other Nations.

"No. Mizu would have been the last one down. We will take our…"

"Your land? The Earthbenders need the land, not you pathetic Water people."

"What did you call me?" The fight was starting all over again and the Spirits summoned their powers, ready to deal a last strike against humanity.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to look at the man with an oddly old and commanding voice. Ran-fo was breathing heavily, his first words still echoing through the air. "When will you stop?! I've seen every point in time and all that I can see is war, killing, famine, death. And I know death. Such an odd occurrence. To see something so full of life cut down the next instant. Why even get attached to anything if it will all just end? Why bother with the war over land if all that will come from it is death? But I grew close to someone who died, someone I didn't want to."

Ran-fo turned now and walked over beside Jip's body. "And of all the people that have died, I found her story the most sorrowful. She died because of you! To stop you and this cycle of war and violence. She didn't want to kill. She thought that if she stopped the leaders, took away their power, that everything would be fine. And you would just as soon have her sacrifice for peace thrown out the window. A sacrifice she made for peace in the world! Stop this fighting! Learn to live as one world or else all I see ahead is destruction."

The Nations looked at each other awkwardly. "And the same goes for the Spirits as well." Ran-fo added. The Spirits shot him a look but he wasn't afraid. "You need to learn to co-exist with these Benders, they'll be around to the end of time."

The sun peaked over the horizon, showering the world with light as the darkness fled from the world.

* * *

It was decided within the hour. The Air Nomads would occupy the mountain ranges to the North, South, East, and West. The Water Tribe would take the two poles, where ice and water was plentiful enough to help them exist. The Earth Kingdom would take the large continent, since they needed it to bend and they were the best at farming the land. The Fire Nation would take the volcanic islands where their element was able to thrive.

And then, the world began rebuilding.

The Nations settled in their new homes, repairing the damage that the large, year long war had done to the world. "Be careful with those." The Captain shouted as he hobbled over to where some workers were trying to place the sides of a new house. Kids were laughing again as women rushed to their husbands who returned from war. Grass and trees were growing where the dark scars Kan had made had previously been.

The Rebels returned to the maroon trees of their forest. "Well, at least home is still here." Fandji said as he observed the little trees left from the Junsei's campaign.

"Yeah, and now, we can rebuild." Hodge added as he patted his friend on the shoulder. Baru gave a laugh as he passed by with Aahad a bit behind him.

"I hope you don't expect me to do all the work." Baru laughed.

"No, just a majority of it." Aahad joked.

The bars and pubs were full of lively music for the first time in a long time. The old army barracks had been turned into the town it had been mistaken to be a few months back. Even Hitori's bar still remained in operation. Kelew moved to his window as the new sun shone down upon the changing world. He reached down and picked up his candle, blowing it out for the last time as he wiped a proud tear from his eye.

Jip's mother stopped in the middle of her breakfast after the long night with her new husband. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She got up and rummaged through the drawer and took out a candle.

"In honor." She simply told him as she moved to the window and placed the candle proudly before the town.

Prisoners from Kan's reign and those still held under the Master's rule were let out. Kizu's parents stumbled into the light, not yet knowing how to rebuild their farm. But they knew that they would go on. "Be grateful you even survived." A guard shouted as he shoved Prodito into a small cell, his bunk mate staring blankly at the top of his bunk.

"So, what do you make of this war?" Prodito asked him as he massaged his shoulder and the door slammed shut and locked.

"I think it was a horrible waste of an alliance." Shishou admitted truthfully as he barely blinked.

Kizu's parents tilled their land, sweating in the sun as they began their labor. They looked up from their work, spotting Sergid there with a basket full of food and a hoe for himself. He set the food down and took the hoe firmly in his hands and set to work with them.

Alpha was flying high through the sky, basking thankfully in the open air again as he watched his owner's legacy prosper in the Air Temples.

Tirca and the other Sun Warriors had returned to their city, bowing to the dragons that roamed the area. A large, red dragon exhaled a flame onto the top of a temple, giving them an eternal flame to tend; which they did for thousands of years.

Dolma and Ondigy were chained at the ankles as they were forced to excavate the crystals located in some underground caverns of Omashu. "Oooh." Dolma said excitedly. "A pretty ring for me!" Dolma grabbed the ring and slipped it over her finger, admiring it.

"Hey! I get anything of value in this marriage!" Ondigy shouted as he grabbed the ring forcefully and yanked on it. "You don't even give me the food." The crystal formed over his hand, binding them together as it continued to grow.

"Now look what you did!" Dolma shouted as she tried to hit her husband, the crystal now fusing their arms together. They screamed and rolled around as the crystal continued to encase them, the guards getting a good laugh out of it.

* * *

Ran-fo moved the blanket over Jip's body while Oma looked on with Wan Shi Tong at her side. The glass case was lowered from above, encasing her body in the coffin. "Thank you." Ran-fo replied to the large owl. He bowed low to him. "You knew all of this was going to happen."

"I knew it from the moment I saw it in your eyes." Wan Shi Tong admitted.

"So, where will you go now?" Oma asked him as she placed a loving hand on the glass that preserved Jip's body.

"I will wander, as I have done for months now." Ran-fo told her. "I'd like to think of myself as a friend to the Air Nomads primarily…but I don't really have any Nation that I call my own."

"Well, at least the world is shining brightly once more." Oma said with faint smile, the memory of Shu drifting in her mind.

"But not forever." Ran-fo told her. "We are rebuilding now but…things will always be like this. Each Nation will try to gain land and power from the others. Friendships will never last between the Nations and no one in them will be friends either. And as much as I hate to admit it, Jip's sacrifice is only short lived. They will forget without a solid reminder and the world will once again become consumed by war and hate. I see a time when a war will wage for 100 years and chaos will devour the world. But…so long as one person is willing to stand up, I see a light still in the world."

* * *

_Sozin sat at his desk with the generals around him; pouring over the details written by Fire Lord Kan on how to reach the tops of the Southern, Eastern, and Northern Air Temples._

"_Aang, I'm Fire Nation." Kuzon admitted to his friend. "We really aren't supposed to be friends."_

"_But we are friends." Aang said as he sat perched on the ledge. _

"_Yeah…but how long will that last?" Kuzon asked more seriously._

_Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki drew each other into a tight group hug. Zuko, with some coaxing joined in as well while Appa and Momo flew out of the sky to join as well. Aang had proven Ran-fo wrong._

* * *

Ran-fo closed the doors with a slam. He walked down the sand covered steps to where Oma waited with Kizu's shirshu behind her. The beast had moved onto a new master, still saddened by Kizu's departure. They bowed to each other, leaving as equals. Ran-fo would start a line of spiritually enlightened people, his latest descendant being Guru Pathik. Oma would return to Omashu and finish building her city and caring for her adopted children. But for now, they waved at each other and walked in different directions through the shifting sands.

The Library sunk again as the light finally shined as the darkness melted away from the world for this precious moment.

The First Bender was finally at peace.

* * *

book edited by: t town.


	21. EPILOGUE

_**

* * *

**_

EPILOGUE

The shapeless dimensions wavered as the ultimate being talked amongst itself. Three complete beings, one a man, one a woman, and the other a beast.

"The boy is right."

"War and hatred are always present in the world we made."

"Peace will never be truly present."

"But what if there was someone to bring this balance to the world?"

"That girl, Jip, sacrificed everything in the quest to bring peace to this world."

"She would be a fine person to protect peace."

"But one person is not enough. What would they be?"

"They must be able to bring peace from wherever it is needed."

"They will be a Bender. One who can still control the Energy from beginingless time."

"But they must also act as a bridge between the worlds. To control the Spirits as well."

"They will be the spirit of the world in human flesh. Who better to care for it than the earth itself?"

"And they will be a human, able to feel and connect with all that inhabit the world."

"But as a mortal they will be vulnerable."

"We will make the girl this person."

"She has proven herself already."

"But if she remains on earth, all will know her identity."

"Then, when she dies, her spirit will pass on to another in a cycle."

"And her energy will fill the new one with all of the knowledge and energy of the ones before it."

"But putting all of that energy into one being will be bad. If they die, the energy will die with them."

"She will take care of that."

"But we should not reincarnate her into the Air Nomads. She was already one of them."

"She will start in the Water Tribe and the cycle will resume as how the elements were learned. Water, Earth, Fire, Air."

"Then it is settled"

"We will put a protector upon the world to bring peace between everyone and everything."

"And they will have the word of the Universe to do as they see fit."

"And the spirit of the first one will pass onto others, a reincarnation cycle."

"And a powerful state will be there for the future ones if they ever need help."

"And they will be called."

**Avatar**

"Wake up, Avatar Jip." Jip opened her eyes as the blinding light fell upon her, the first Avatar.

* * *

**THE END**


	22. preview

**Hello, just posting this again in case anyone really wanted to see it again.**

* * *

The mansion sat up the road, hidden behind the trees that had become overrun with age. It had shingles missing and the windows were blasted open and graffiti was scattered across the building, as well as some rocks and bottles thrown by the kids of the city.

The station was filled with refugees, some families present with only the clothes on their backs and the hope in their hearts.

"No one's been in that there mansion for nearly three years." The old man said as he settled down next to Aer, lolling around a bit in his drunken haze.

The man made his way steadily through the crowd, his red cloak sweeping across the polished floor as the conductors screamed out for some order in the bustling station.

"They say something bad happened in there. Makes people think that some ghosts or spirits inhabit the place."

The man dodged the gaze of one of the conductors and slipped quietly through the crowd to his left, his three men dispersing into the crowd.

"That's the home of the most powerful bender in the whole world." The old man hiccupped and Aer caught him by the vest to keep him from slipping off. "Kan Benda."

Kan gave a ferocious shout as he lunged forward, fire blazing in his hands.

The dragon and the bison clawed at each other while their riders pounced upon one another.

Jip tried to stop the tears as her head shook, lowering the wall of energy as the tears overwhelmed her.

Mizu leapt off the boat, hitting the rushing water hard, aiming straight for him. "You!" Mizu shouted as she launched herself on a powerful wave straight for Kan.

Kizu lifted himself through the open window, smashing two large rocks into the Junsei running around the interior.

"I never wanted any of this!" Aer shouted as she threw her glider to the ground.

Ran-fo dodged the sword and sent the man flying across the room. He reached into the sheath on his back, flashing his broad swords in the candlelight of the cantina.

Kan gave out a bellowing roar, fire exhaling out of his mouth.

Kan turned quickly to her, rage building inside of him. "Agni Kai!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

Mizu summoned whatever strength she had left and hurled the large wave towards him, letting out a scream.

Kizu grabbed Kan's arm as it extended, driving his palm into Kan's face. Kan recoiled and shot a slab of earth at Kizu, the body hanging limp as it throttled through the air.

The shirshu gave a bounding leap as it cleared the line of Junsei men.

The man bent down and lifted the woman's head up and seemed to be looking it over. His face was blank, hard to read because of the abomination. He blinked once and then said, "No."

Alpha gave a bellowing roar as the house continued to burn behind him.

"So, I was right, wasn't I?" Prodito asked as he shifted himself around with the straight jacket.

"I know at times it seems like the world can be cruel, and heartless." Jip said as she tried to put an arm around him.

He got up quickly, his hands digging under her chin. There was a bright flash of blue light as the woman's soul was sucked out of her body.

Hei Bai grabbed four benders in his mouth, gnawing away at them in one swift bite.

"And I know that, even though you know how this is all going to end, there may never be a light."

Aer spun on the rope, catching the fire in the funnel of air as she did so. She let go and, with a loud shout, blasted all of the fire back at the Fire Benders.

Tirca was the first to bow down, exposing her neck to the mighty beast.

"But in the end, this is the only world we have. The only life we have. And that is why I keep walking. That is what keeps me going. And that is why, I know, you keep going."

Wan Shi Tong gave a shrill shriek, flapping his wings madly.

The lava began to shoot out of the floor as the fighters flew between them, clutching tightly to the Air Nomads.

"I haven't lost hope. I have not lost my light."

The armies collided in the middle of the battlefield. The dragons screeched from above as they clashed with the bison. The Badgermoles helped out their earthen combatants, shifting the terrain around at will.

She looked at the mirror to fix her hair, cut back to show the blue arrow on her head.

His four eyes began to glow red as he threw his arms out, the cosmos exploding before her.

Jip watched as the water began to bubble and the island began to shake.

Kan aimed a shot across to Mizu while Mizu sent a large wave back. Aer took aim with her staff at Kizu opposite her as Kizu flung the earth high in the air.

Jip leapt into the middle of the attack, catching the beams in mid air.

**AVATAR: THE FIRST BENDER**

**Book 4:**** INFERNO**

The Red Witch sat in the corner of the cave, water pouring down upon her, soaking her hair. She looked up at her visitor, her eyes bulgy and sunken. She seemed to glow red before she gave a loud shriek.


End file.
